Chasing you down
by CammiiLyin
Summary: After the final battle.Kagome get's a little too drunk. Which ruins the rest of her life. Causing more problems that she didn't need. Could love ever come?Warning lemon's in first chapter. r&r (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**I just had a Idea on the top of my head and started to go with it. I think I might turn this into another chapter story. I also am in need of a Beta reader. Any way, If you know who I am you know I only write rated M. For strong language, sexual scenes, along with adult themes. This will be your only warning. And it is your choice to read on. Remember this is a FAN fiction, meaning it is all coming from my head. I do not own the charters. I am just playing with them. But I do own the plot. This takes right after Naraku's death. Also this is not going to be a happy story .Sex will start soon, love will come later on. It WILL be up and down a lot of messed up things WILL happen. I will most likely update once a week, I have two other stories I need to work on. Before someone kills me xD.**

'_Thoughts'_

"**Talking"**

Normal.

**Chasing you down .**

**Chapter one; Lust.**

She should be happy; her heart should swell with joy and pride. Her life should be smoother. Life once again tossed her over edge. Leaving it up to her to figure everything out, to be able to climb up once more. Everything had changed; it was if everything that was is now flipped into something new. She grew away from the ones she loved much. It seemed as if they did not see, or did not mind her growing more. The only thing keeping her here, was one little secret.

x.x.x

The fire burned wildly as the wind pushed agents the fighting flames. Shadows bouncing around the small camp shedding good enough light to see. She couldn't wait to get back to the village, this would be the last time they head out. The final batter was over, the worry was over, the pain along with sorrow over. It seemed like everything was over for everyone besides her. She should have seen it coming, considering the luck she always had.

Dinner was done; as everyone sat around the fire everyone had finally got their share. The group had grown more. Shippo had found another young fox demon, who he had fallen for. Along with Kikyo.. It had been weeks since she had joined the group. The woman had a way of getting between people she cared for. She once more stole Inuyasha, along with her best friend, Sango.

After dinner everyone settled down, Kagome waiting for everyone to be ready to have a few drinks. In this time you had to be over thirteen to drink. She was almost nineteen years of age now.

x.x.x

Silent feet hurried away, along with the smothered giggles. As two bodies moved away from the camp, It was the perfect time. Praying no one seen them, they hurried off to find a place for themselves. They were always around others, and were in dying need to spend some alone time with each other.

"**Over here."** Her breath picking up, as her voice held low. Her eyes turning to meet his, heat flushed in her face.

He wasted no time grabbing her by the hips, leading her back to a tree. Lips brushed as both felt the heat from the other. His hands held tightly to her small frame as his lips crashed hard upon hers. Forcing her mouth open to show he would be the one to be in charge of her. He broke from her lips and trailed the kisses down her pale neck. The small nips along her soft neck caused a over whelming arousal of the woman he still pinned. His chest pushed tightly to her, as he started to suck on her neck. His hands let go of her hips as he pulled her to the ground. Allowing to pull himself on top of her .

x.x.

Small feet started to come closer and closer. A bottle in her hand she pushed branches that threaten to smack her in the face. Her blue eyes scanning, her ears opened to hear any talking. A small grunt came to her near right. She turned to push through the bush, but it seemed her body gained a hundred pounds. She saw what she never wanted to see, the two of them. After a couple blinks she stalked off, not wanting to see the two anymore. For the first time the pain didn't slam into her like it always had. She walked on, deeper into the trees till she found an opening. Moon light helped the darken lake; the water sparkled under the dim light. Kagome looked around to see no one around, taking this time to take a quick bath. She knew all the other couples wouldn't miss her or set out to look for her.

Slipping from her clothing, she picked the bottle back up before slowly sliding into the water. If she was going to be alone at least have somewhat of a little fun. She never was a big drinker yet she did like to have a drink once and a while. She had bought this in her time a while ago; her friends helped her get it. Opening the bottle she took a long smell of it before allowing the liquid to flood into her mouth. It had a warm after effect; at least she would really freeze in the water. She moved slowly to a rock as her breast pushed agents the rock she stared out into the open night sky.

'_It'_s _always beautiful over in this time. You can see the stars shining. If I had demon eye's I could see more depth of the night time sky.'_ Kagome let out a giggle as she allowed another sip to push past her lips. Unaware of the masked demon lurking in the shadows. Golden eyes watching her not from afar.

_I wonder how much longer I will stay here. Would it really matter? Inuyasha now had Kikyo, Sango and Kikyo were best friends. Sango and Miroku were about to be wed. And Shippo found his mate. Where does that leave me? My little secret, how long can I have it for? It seems the only thing left to do is wish on the Jewel and return home' _Kagome let the breath she held out slowly, She had almost finished the bottle, and it was already taking the effect it was made for. A tear slipped from her eye, she was slowly starting to let her heart open, and the alcohol was not helping the matter. She huffed as she laid her head onto the rock.

"**Miko, why do you cry?" **His voice was rough as stayed behind her. He could smell the panic before her body could react. She could swear she felt her fly from her body as she turned around into the water. Forgetting the bubbling alcohol in her veins. Sky blue met gold, as they stared at each other. Once she came to she ducked lower into the water. Her chest crawled red along with her shaded red face. His brow lifted seeming the flush in her. She flushed more as her eyes lowered to see he also having his bare chest opened.

"**You- your naked!"** Kagome stuttered she didn't know if it was her being in shock or her being drunk.

"**Should this Sesshomaru of came with his close on in the water, Miko?" **His voice was deep and toned, yet did not hold the same cold, bitter ring it normally had.

"**Oh. . your right. . What are you doing here? I have not seen you since battle . . "** Her voice soft, she knew he could hear her though. Her blush seem to have a mind of its own, as it would not go away. She was naked in front of him, along with him. _'Does he know we are both naked? Well duh Kagome! He is no fool! Oh what is going on! I mean. ."_ She shook herself from the racing mixed thoughts, not wanting to miss anything he says.

"**Did this Sesshomaru not promise you to see you again? Or did you forget so soon?"** His eyes never moved from her, he noted her blush. It was common with most females to blush to seem in such state which was close to never. Kagome could of slapped her self almost forgetting the last talk between the two. Yet she never thought it would be like this. Struggling to keep her thoughts together she shook her head.

Her eyes didn't want to listen to her, slowly scanning over his chest while she hid hers under the water. His body was beautiful, from what she could see. The silver hair rested on his firm chest, He was more built that she thought. Then again she never seen this much skin of his. Her blush deepened the moment she was caught.

"**Do you like what you see?"** He growled softly, Kagome's stared wide eyed at the western lord. She thought she would have been killed for doing such an act. She was after all just a female human. Even though she was a miko, neither less still human.

"**Um uh..eh.. "** Her mind was not working for her at all, _'I am never drinking again'_ She yelled at herself within her mind. She knew what she was doing was stepping over the line. And prayed this was only a dream. Her body's want was fighting her brain. Her vision had blurred, her hand seemed far away yet she knew where it was going. She felt it then, the soft skin, and the now wet skin. Her hand brushed on his chest slightly. Not feeling her arm being ripped from her body, her hand fully rested on his chest. His skin was soft but solid muscle.

Eyes widen when he was the one himself to close the space between them. Her back was no pushed softly to the rock behind her. Her eyes dared to look up, within the blur she could see red entwined with gold.

"**Lord Sesshomaru?"** Her voice was soft, that was the first time she ever used his title. Red in demons eyes she thought only when they were mad. Not wanting to anger him anymore, she sucked it up and used his title. Little did she knew, he was far from angry, if her eyes were not so blur from her drunk she would see lust. Next she would see, her words pushed him over the top. Giving in to the beast within, he pulled her to him. His lips finding her, as he found the opening and her submitting to him. A low growl in pleasure. Kagome couldn't understand what was going on or how anything was. She knew her body didn't want anything to stop.

He held tightly to her as his tongue found its way in. He picked her from the water, and moved without her notice. The grass was soft, but his pelt was softer. Her body under him, it was now his time to study her body. His eyes taking in the beauty in front of him, his chest rumbled that even Kagome herself could hear it. His hands slid up to cup her breasts. His fingers slowly rolling over her nipples till they grew hard. Her breath was growing shorter as he leaned in and took in her nipple like a new born baby. His hand played with the other one, as she let out a small grunt, she never felt anything like this. Sesshomaru could smell her arouse and could no longer ignore it, his hand broke free from her breast, not his mouth. Sliding slowly to her woman hood, leaving Kagome frozen the moment his hand made it. His fingers, sliding slowly over her wet spot. He knew she wanted it, he could tell from her scent and her heart rate. Slowly rubbing the clit his mouth moved to the other breast. His hand didn't stop as she only grew wetter. His fingers running up and down, teasing her entrances. Slowly he allowed one finger slip in. Once inside he slowly started to pull out and slide back in, gaining a groan from the Miko under him. He started a little fast, after a little while he allowed another finger to join. Her juice flowed from her freely down his hand. Her smell filled into his nose and lungs, he finally removed his hands and mouth. Sliding his tongue slowly down her stomach till it found what it was in search for. His eyes viewing her woman hood before his tongue slid across her clit. He could see the Miko's back starting to arch. His eyes looked up to see she was enjoying the things he was doing. His tongue slid down to take in more of her juices. His fingers once more found her hole; he had no problem teasing her. He liked how she moved. She couldn't hold back the small whimpers pressing from her lips, looking down she could see Sesshomaru's member harden. She waited till he was done and moved back to be face to face with her, that's when she felt him. Him pressing his man hood upon her, she didn't know a man could be that big. Then again he was no human, and he was no low class demon.

"**Be easy"** She breathed.

He nodded. He could somewhat still understand what she was saying when his beast was out. He pulled her legs apart, he couldn't believe this was going on. Or when he had got lust for this human. He didn't fight it. He pressed his member agents her entrance. The juice sliding onto his cock, as he pushed a little into her. Her walls were tight, very tight. He tried his hardest not to rush and hurt her. Pushing more and more into her depth. Slowly pulling out he pushed in a little faster. Once her body started to form around him he laid his chest back down on her. He pushed her legs close to his chest, giving a harder thrust he felt it. Her cherry popped, His eyes widened.. this female had never been bedded before. He was the first one. He howled as he didn't waste any time. He thrust again, pushing harder and faster. Kagome cried out, for a minute it hurt then she felt a over whelming pleasure. He was hitting the right spot, at the right time at a fast timing. Kagome's hands looked for something to hold, her whimpers turned into a deep groan. Her chest pushed agents his ,her back arched as her body took in the pleaser.

Sesshomaru found his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her hair hard to keep his grip as he pumped. Kagome didn't mind at all. After a few moments, his beast growled within him coming back once more. This time taking control, his demon blood pumping into every vain. Sesshomaru pulled out and let Kagome go. Flipping her, he was no longer gentle. He pushed her head down and her legs apart, he didn't wait to force himself in. He just pushed in allowing all of him this time in. Kagome cried in pain, as her body tried to take him all in, he was swollen inside her. He gave her no time to get used to it, as his hands held onto her hips his claws dug into her hips. Blood drawn from the small cuts, he pushed deeper into her core. His beast growled as he pumped, she was going to climax soon he know it. His beast grew happy with giving her pleasure. Drawing near to his climax he allowed his cock to speed up. He felt her wall tighten around him. With his beast in control, he allowed his seed to fill into her womb. Leaning down to sweating panting female he moved her hair to the side. He licked her neck and nuzzled her ear.

"**Kagome."** He purred. This was the first time ever calling her by her name.

"**Hm?"** She still couldn't catch her breath, she didn't dare to speak. She could feel him still inside her.

"**This is going to hurt."**

_**Thank you for reading! I wanted to make this chapter much longer, but at the end I thought of something better. I am not really good at doing lemons. Have not done them in a while. This is the last of lemons for a while now. Because the plot will be hitting. So I hope you guys enjoyed. And I am sorry for the cliff!. I just HAD to do it. I am hoping to make the next chapter longer. I will be working on it soon. I just need to get some Ideas for my other two stories. Hm "/. **_

_**Also I am in NEED of a beta reader, or someone who is willing to edit my chapters and help me. I am sorry for mistakes I try to re-read it. But chasing a baby around, I just don't got that time anymore. So please deal with me till I can find someone. If you want to help , just message me. Or leave a review.**_

_**Oh yeah I would love reviews. They always help me write. So if you know just wanna leave a review I will love you. I read them all, and none go un noticed. C: . Hope everyone had a good holiday season!.**_

_**Next update should be in a day or a couple days. Who knows ;p**_

_**Next chapter. '**_Mistake.'

Preview

Her tears stained her cheeks. She looked to the sky, as if Kami would give her an answer. None came, She turned to the bone eaters well. Something that got her into all of this. She could run, but how far? Until he got his hands on her. '_This pain will be the death of me'_

She didn't know how right she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reads. Also the review, c: And alerts. It means a lot to me. So I kind of wanted to try to type up another chapter. So any way review and let me know what you think. Keep in mind this is a fanfiction. Also it's going to be down and before it goes up. Well who knows right? It is a bi-polar story: p. Enjoy.**

**Chasing you down .**

**Chapter two: Mistake.**

Dawn broke the night sky, it chased the lingering night. Birds welcomed the rising sun, hopes for a good day. Morning air threaten many with damp and chilly air, brushing softly agents the living. Life in this era was in the wake of a new day. It was more peaceful now, no need to have any worries.

Snuggling close to warmth, her breath was small and hot. Her body had not yet felt the pain that was closing in soon. Her dream was quiet and peaceful; nightmares didn't chase her for once. Slowly but sadly she pulled from her dreams. She felt something snuggle her, bringing her warmth. Her head pounded as she remembered drinking a little too much the night before.

"**Shippo, why are you so warm?"** Kagome grumbled, as she tried to roll away only to be stopped by strong arms. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see who had her within their grasps. Sky blue met golden eyes, breathing seem to thicken as time slowed around her.

"**Why do you fear? Do you fear this Sesshomaru?' ** He scanned her face; he held the stone cold wall he had always had. Only thing that seemed off about him was him holding her close. Along with his pelt around her body. He had dressed her once she passed out, he would of left her beautiful body open for him to see. Yet the risk of another male stumbling along to see only enraged him, he would not allow such a thing.

"**Why are cuddling with me?.." ** Kagome tried to move, she didn't put much energy into it. She waited for his answer, during that time her blush repapered to dance on her cheeks.

"**Because your make to be."** He spoke as nothing else changed. His eyes poured into hers. He watched as the blush turned to a deep red. Not shortly after he felt her anger, he moved to sit up, still holding onto her. Unknowing she was going to jerk away, Kagome's mind raced with thoughts. Lost and not understanding. She did not think about the pain her body was in. Standing on her feet quickly she was already falling back to the earth. Waiting for impact of the dirt, squeezing her eyes knowing there was no time to try and break the fall. It seemed like minutes to fall, yet it was only seconds and strong arms found her. Holding her so she did not kiss the dirt, Kagome refused to open her eyes. Once again she found herself in the arms of Sesshomaru. Pain shot through her body once more, this time taking her breath along with it. Tears threaten to fall, her hands knotted into Sesshomaru's cloth. Holding back the cries her lungs wanted to give. Someone was ripping her apart, she believe death could not even hurt this bad. Sesshomaru knew she was in dying pain, pulling her up into his arms he nuzzled her neck. His tongue licking the mark he left. It was just a bite mark, it was a sign of mate to be, not mate yet. It soothed her a little. Just enough for her to catch her breath before the next wave of pain come crashing onto her chest.

"**Rest. This Sesshomaru will return you to your camp."**

His beast growled to not leave his mate to be with the half breed. Yet he knew he had to, he could not bring her with him for a while. He also had a lot to think about, his beast was now out once more. He was happy the Miko did what he said. Or she passed out from the pain, either way her body was getting more rest. He headed out for the camp; it was not too far off from the lake. For a few minutes he jumped from the trees with grace. He did not want to bother the sleeping Miko in his arms. Touching down to the camp he seen everyone had moved on. Her stuff still where it was from the night before. Sesshomaru could only growl and feel disgust building in him. Even though Kagome was his mate to be, he would never leave a pack member behind.

He quickly gathered her things and headed out for the village with his speed he made it no time. Finding the hut from the smell of her fellow pack members. He made no knock he stood infront of hut filled with people. Inuyasha was the first to stand and bitch.

"**Oi Bastard what the hell are you doing here!" **Inuyasha barked his hand ready to draw his sword, but stopped remembering they were inside the hut. Sesshomaru could not careless what the half breed brother had to say. He held Kagome in his arms, He did not bother asking if the Miko was ok.

"**Inuyasha, If you were not so busy rutting with your clay common whore, you would notice you left the living Miko behind."** Sesshomaru stated as he found a clear corner for her to lay. Removing his pelt he, laid the Miko on it. Making sure she was not to wake while moving her. Ignoring the rants from the half breed behind him.

"**Old miko, this Sesshomaru quests you make a tea from herbs to numb body pain. Are you able to do so?" **Out of anyone here besides Kagome, she was the only one he would give some respect to. She gave him a nod and headed out to find herbs to brew. Sesshomaru made his turn to leave, not answering anyone. Nor telling when or if he will be back.

x.x.x

In her wake she could feel others around her. The warmth she once felt smothered her, was Sesshomaru still next to her?. The heart rate sped up as she left the world of dreaming far behind. Her eyes cracked open to see she was now in the hut. Everyone seem to be staring at her, it seemed tense. Racking her brain on how she got here, and if anyone knew anything. Giving a small grunt she opened her eyes and moved. The pain wasn't as bad as the first encounter with it was. Yet she couldn't deny that fact it still lingered.

"**Ye have awakened I see." **A soft old voice cooed to her, she knew it very well. Kagome gave a nod as she lifted herself to lean agents the old wood. Kagome noted the old woman was stirring something, placing the hot liquid into a cup. Kagome didn't ask, nor look at anyone else who seemed to want to hit her or ask a million questions.

"**Ye must drink this child. Lord Sesshomaru has requested it before he had headed out."**

Kagome whispered a small thanks and took the cup in her hands. The deep brown liquid squirmed in the cup. Taking small sips of the warm liquid, making sure not to burn her self. The taste was not to enjoyable. But she was finishing it away way. Handing the cup back she took note that the pain was fading. Mental note to give her thanks him, next time she seen him. Yanked from her thought, she meets the gaze of a very angry Inuyasha. She knew this was going to happen, holding her breath for a moment to ready herself for the fight that was about to come.

"**Inuyasha, I know what you're going to say.." **Her voice was soft, lased with stress. Hoping he would get the hint to not start right now. He banished her wish, it was Inuyasha after all. Why should she get her hopes up in knowing he would push them down into the dirt?.

"**So you were fucking my brother. I can smell him all over your damn body!"** His voice was rising, pairs of eyes laid between the two. Already knowing the direction of the conversion she moved herself from the hut. Leaving behind Sesshomaru's pelt and a fuming Inuyasha ready to follow. The day was nice, the sun beating down with a low rustle of wind to cool off. Her feet moved slowly, she had nowhere to go and time to waste. She noticed that she had a lot of time lately; there was no more running around to do. All she could do now was wonder and help people out or maybe just go back home. It wasn't even momment's later when Inuyasha rushed from the hut to meet her side. Kagome bothered not to look at him .Her heart swelled with pain enough; being kicked while she was down would not help her dying heart. Her eyes wondered to the blue skies above, she was ready for whatever Inuyasha had to say to her. Knowing nothing kind would come from his mouth, for he was not one to comfort or care for another besides himself.

"**Say it."** Her voice was low like before, this time without the stress it was replaced by anger. She had took the fuming half breed off track. His eye's lingered on her face for a spilt moment. Until he finally grasped back to his normal anger.

"**What?"** His voice was calmer, yet he did not bother to hide the anger that was dripping from his voice.

"**Did you not hear me Inuyasha? I said say it. I know you want to insult me and hurt me more than I already am. So best be quick I do not want to keep you from your **_**new**_** girlfriend."** Kagome's head turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes aloud the pain to creep through. To show him what he was doing to her. _'Friends?' , _that was funny she thought bitterly. She could see the struggle for words from her old friend.

"**What goes on between me and **_**Kikyo **_**is no one's business. Funny how I moved on in my life and you run to any man who would take you. I thought you had some respect, but it is clear you're just a common whore. This is the reason why Kikyo will always be better than you, and stronger. I need a mate who will be strong . Not one who puts herself in danger. Sesshomaru only rutted with you because he needed to spill his seed. You were nothing but a pussy to him. That is the reason why he left. Your sent is deep in his pelt. ONLY reason why he left it with you .He did not tell us he was coming back he dropped you off and left. Hoping you would die so the mark on your neck would go away and he is free."** Inuyasha spat he yanked his eyes away from her, he held the hurt back. He knew he was hurting her and stabbed her in the heart again. Yet the anger only grew within him, he was no longer holding back. Kagome turned her head and looked to the grass. The battle in her had begun, the tears wanted to fall, yet her pride held them back. Never will she allow him to see how bad the wound he inflicted on her, or the pain that was growing. She looked at him one last time with a weak smile placed on her shaken lips.

"**Your right Inuyasha."** Her voice was weak, for a moment she thought she would lose it. Her body was gathering all the energy it could so she wouldn't fall to her knees.

"**W-what did you just say?"** Never before did he hear her just take the insult and roll over. The girl he knew for years seemed to change, was it for the better? _'Most likely not.'_ He thought to himself.

"**I said Inuyasha , you are right. For I am a foolish girl only to have had her hopes high. Yet not only did you turn me away, Sesshomaru had used me only for his need. I thought maybe he did care. He was my little secret. Think ill of me Inuyasha, for I am no longer needed in this era. And it is my time to return. I shall make a wish on the jewel in two weeks time. I will return. But know this Inuyasha. You may think of me as some low whore. Yet for years you were the holder of my heart. You abused it every way. I moved on, why love another if the feelings will only be ignored. For a while I knew my love for you would be hopeless. It was only a dream, and seeing that it was only a dream I had to grow up. Yes I won't deny I was hurt by Kikyo , and only wish you two the best of your guys life. For I won't stand in the way of true love. It hurt me to let you go, but it pains more for you to turn and hurt me every moment you can get. Remember Inuyasha, I pulled the arrow from your chest. And stood by your side. I never wanted to change you because I had loved you for you. Never would I make you change because you have reason to. You are perfect, with one flaw. Not caring for others and it is not your fault your nightmare past is to blame. So I won't hold you to this flaw." ** Her wall broke as a tear slid down her cheeks her eyes never left his as she spoke. His eyes were wide; she had just told him how much she had loved him. And let herself hurt for him to be happy. It felt as though someone hit him with a brick. Before he could even think of anything to say Kagome moved to him. Her hands grabbed him and drew him in. Her lips met his, only to get a shocked response. It took a few seconds to understand what was going on around him. Kagome was kissing _him._ His eyes dropped as he returned his kiss, his mind was working for him. Just as quickly as the kiss came it was over. Inuyasha felt a rip from his neck. Kagome leaned closer to him her voice low and saddened.

'_**You're free. Live be happy. You will always be my first love'**_ Her voice was a whisper; his necklace was on the ground, Kagome nowhere in sight. How did she leave so fast? Pain hit his heart as he recalled the last few minutes. He picked the necklace from the ground, the beads glittered in the sun. He had this around his neck for years. It was the one thing that held Kagome to him. Now it was gone. He was consumed in his thoughts it wasn't till Kikyo came to him, he hands resting on his arm.

"**Inuyasha are you troubled?"** Her voice was soft , she looked worried for her love. He didn't turn to look at her. He only gave a soft nod. For once he did not want to feel the touch of his soon to be mate. He wanted to run off and kill anything. He wanted to clear his head. Inuyasha knew he couldn't do it at the moment. He allowed Kikyo to guide him back to the hut with others. Kikyo had replaced the bright loving, breathing Kagome.

'_Maybe I made a mistake.'_

x.x.x

The wall house was dark, it was night time. Kagome stood lost as her eyes locked to the well. She did not pass through the bone eaters well. It was if the breeze carried her here, knowing the pain that lurked in her heart. Or maybe it was just her time to come back to her home. Not knowing if the well would allow her to pass. She would try in two weeks just as she promised. Stepping from the old well house, to find her home dark it seemed no one was home or everyone was sleeping. Moving into her home and lurking around to see any sign of her family, none. Letting her sigh push out she went to make her some food, she needed something fill her to stop the growling.

She was finally able to let everything sink in and aloud to think everything out.

'_Was Inuyasha right? The way he looked at me can fight that. . I think. . or was it just lust. The first wake I seen him snuggle to me, the next time I was left alone with so called friends that held anger towards her now. He never seemed to want her, he was just there for her when she snuck off. And helped them fight in the final batter. She had lost her virginity to a man who her fillings were mixed and most likely not even returned.' _ Kagome's fingers ran over the numb spot on her neck. He had bit her after sex which meant a mate mark. _**'Mate to be.'**_. His words hit her like a car, blowing her over and punched her in the gut.

'_He must hate me now, and I wouldn't blame him. Who am I? Just a human just a miko. Mikos and demons do not mix well. She was not of his class, being his mate would only shame him to no end. Only making him hate her more. Could this mark be removed, it would help both of them. Get them out of this mess that flipped them both upside down._

_**Two weeks later.**_

The silver hair blew in the wind as the tall framed man walked with grace down a path towards the village. He did not go off far, he couldn't leave the poor girl alone. Her scent was gone, he tried hard to find her. Knowing that with the days passing by she must be upset. Knowing how she was she must be going crazy. Thinking he used her for sexual matter. Part of it was true, other part was she pulled his beast back alive. He would be lying if he said he did not enjoy it, and that she didn't cross his mind. After their little night cap she never left his mind. He refused to think he had any feelings for her. She was a _human _and nothing more than that. He was going to find her and try to fix what was to be done.

x.x.x

Tears hit the lip of the well as her hands held tightly to it, her eyes stared down the well. She could feel the energy tugging for her to go in, she was fighting back. She didn't want to go; she did not want to see the faces that were waiting on the other side. Death should come soon to her, she could feel it. Her eyes closed when she felt to warm hands resting on her shoulder. She knew who they belonged to. It was her mother. For the past two weeks her mother shared her pain, and cooed her to sleep every night. . Never leaving her side. Her mother trying to fix the shattered heart of her daughter. It had pained her that she had to go through with this. Kagome turned to push her fast in her mother's chest holding tightly to her shirt refusing to move. Her sobs soaked her shirt with stains of her tears. Her mother hushed her as her hand ran through her long black hair as she didn't seem to mind the tears soaking her shirt. Kissing lightly onto her head.

"**Ill be here when you return, You must go and finish what you have started. You are strong, you must talk to him Kagome, and you must. It will be the first step to heal." ** Her mother's voice was warm and soft. Kagome knew she was right. She just didn't want to do it at all she wanted to hide from the world and just lay in self pity with her mother.

After a few long minutes Kagome stepped from her mother, tucking her ipod into her pocket she covered her scent, and her era. She did not want people rushing to her just yet. Looking back to her mother's loving eyes she jumped into the bone eaters well. Allowing the magic to swell around her floating her five hundred years in the past. No matter how many times she travled through the well she never got used to its power. Landing softly on the other side she seen clear skies above. Taking her time to climb out of the well she looked around. She loved the beauty of the land she would miss it all once she leaves. Her thoughts went back to the jewel what was she to wish for. Was she going to let Inuyasha wish Kikyo alive again?. She should and then she could leave to move on with her life and they could do the same. Pulling hey ipod out, placing her headphones in. She turned a song on, walking slowly in the grass heading for the village. Since it was nice everyone would be out getting their chores done for the day quickly.

Heading in the hut, she noted everyone was there. There would be no need to wait, Kagome looked at everyone. Noting the sadness in both Inuyasha's and Miroku's eyes. Sitting down she seen Sesshomaru's pelt was still in the far corner. Inuyasha must be right, Sesshomaru did not return to get it. Brushing him from her mind she wanted to get this over. Already shoving her ipod away she pulled the jewel from her shirt. Hidden away from anyway, it hung from the necklace she had once hard the shards hanging from.

"**How have ye been child?"** Her voice holding care for the young girl infront of her. Kagome gave a half hearted smile to the old woman. She looked at her as a grandma, she would be missed once she returned. Years between the two made them close.

"**I've been good."** Even if it was a lie, it didn't matter to her. She did not want their pity or having to go into why she was so upset. The less she had to say the better. Waiting for someone to take over with talking she looked at the pink little purl. For years this thing had her all over Japan, fighting for her life, bring friends together, seeing death blood gore, and made her end up here. It made her happy and sad at the same time. Every bad thing comes with an upside. It was weird to think about you can wish anything you want by this tiny little thing. The power pulsed in accepting the owner. It was pure the evil had faded away and it was once back to normal.

"**You will have to make the wish Kagome, choose wisely for everyone."** Kikyo spoke looking at Kagome. If she could have it her way she would stay the protector and be able to be the one to make a wish. Yet she gave that up over fifty years ago, along with her short life. Kagome caught what she _didn't_ say. And what no one else caught. Kagome sighed, she always was the one giving up something, and she worked so hard for this. And messed up her life so much to be the one in the end wishing for someone else. Was this wrong thought? Was greed touching her soul?. Before she could make a wish Inuyasha let out a snarl. Jumping a little Kagome looked up to see she was not the one he snarled at. Glancing around she felt it, it was him. He closed in on the village silent but fast. In a matter of the eye she felt herself tugged up rather roughly. Looking up at the clawed hand around her hand she knew the owner, a little too well.

"**Ses-sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"** Kagome tried to calm herself along with her unsteady heart beat. Not daring to pull away she looked into his golden eyes. Even with his mask on she could tell there was something in his eyes. Ignoring it she waits for an answer, or someone to say something.

"**Get your hands off her you bastard. Didn't you get your fill !"** Inuyasha snapped as he stood up ready to attack at any moment. By this time everyone was on their feet. Waiting for something to happen between the three. Sesshomaru shot a glare towards his brother before turning back to the Miko he still held onto.

"**This Sesshomaru has come to talk to the Miko. This does not concern you mutt."** He spat. As he started to take the Miko outside. He had no time for his brother's trash talk or a itch for a fight. Yet he knew this would not be easy he could feel the mutt following. Letting the her go he turned, not wanting the miko hurt in his brothers childish act.

"**Leave her alone, she has better things to do than hang around you."** Inuyasha yelled Kagome looked between the two. This was not what she wanted, she wanted to finish her task and go home for good. Not wanting to deal with this time period anymore. Yet her hopes never risen knowing Inuyasha wouldn't leave them alone. She would listen to Sesshomaru, than go back and make the wish and return home.

"**She is my mate to be, I have the right to speak with her when I please. So leave us."** His voice kept getting colder. Even though he spoke no ill towards her she could feel the ice in his voice. She still couldn't get over the fact she was his mate to be. Before she could see what was going on she felt her self lifted. Feeling as though she was flying she opened her eyes to see she had been flung and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at it. Seeing no one was going to catch her she waits till she kissed the dirt. Landing hard her body rolled rocks and sticks ripping at her skin. Blood coming out from the cuts, she grunted as she waited a moment before she tried to push herself up , only to find a sharp pain in her side. She rolled to her back to look to the sky, hearing the cursing from Inuyasha she sighed. Why was she always in the middle getting hurt. Her heart yanked. _'Kikyo will always be stronger. I need a mate that is strong.'_ Tears stung her eyes, she wouldn't cry right now. Chocking them back she heard feet running to her. It was Sango her face for once in a long time looked worried for _her._

"**Oh my Kagome! Are you ok? You looked like a rag doll flying.!"** Sango studied her over, helping her sit up. It was then tears fell from her eyes as a cry pushed from her lips. Holding her side she felt the air knock from her.

"**Kagome! Whats wrong!"** Sango couldn't see anything on the outside. Maybe she hurt one of her ribs or organs. Sango might of somewhat forgot about her friend. Yet that did not mean she did not care for her as a sister. Kagome leaned on Sango, her breath short. She was trying not to think of the pain, closing her eyes she pushed the pain away. Letting her self go, her mask slipped and her scent came back. Making two males stop in their tracks. Last thing she had seen was Sesshomaru rushing to her, his arms out.

X.x.x

"**Ye are lucky you didn't kill her, or your pup. She is for sure with child."** Kaedespoke softly. She couldn't believe it, yet this was the new fate of the young girl. Sesshomaru's mind never had so many rushing thoughts as he looked at Kagome. Everyone was in shock. Kagome was still asleep, her body resting ,and some herbs helped her thanks to Kaede.

"**I will fetch dinner."** No one stopped him not Inuyasha either. He knew what his brother needed some time to get out and kill something. Inuyasha was the one who the most upset. He couldn't even think how upset Kagome is. He wished she didn't wake up, not wishing her dead. Just knowing what she would have to deal with when she wakes. After Sesshomaru left Sango moved to Kagome's side. Guilt filled her, Knowing she wasn't there for her friend. She had failed, coming closer to Kikyo and forgetting her. Sango didn't even know what she was doing, it felt as if a spell was in her.

"**How many pups?"** Inuyasha asked, his eyes never left Kagome since they found out. He could tell Kikyo was mad yet stayed silent. He didn't really care at the moment what she felt.

"**It is commen with a full blood Inu to have two or three. Yet since she is human she could only have one. Depends."** Kaede spoke. Leaving out some info she did not want to share right now. Making others panic would not be best. Inuyasha didn't speak, he just kept his eyes on her. Kagome was pregnant by his brother. Her fate was not mixed up. Anger hit him hard knowing if he did not give her up none of this would have happened. He hated himself, and Kikyo was to blame. _'Should of stayed dead, it would have been best. You messed everyone's life up.'_ He didn't know when he became so bitter, he just knew it kept growing.

After a little while Kagome had awoken. Knowing she was caught, her heart raced. Moving a little she noticed everyone looking at _her._ Kagome sighed she knew they wanted to know. Yet she didn't want to talk about it. All she wanted to do was leave, she just had to find a way.

"**How are you feeling Kagome?"** Sango asked, right by her side.

"**Better thanks. I just need some fresh air. Where is Sesshomaru?"** Kagome gave a small smile with hoping Sesshomaru had run off to his home. K

"**He went out to hunt for dinner."** Miroku spoke up. Kagome nodded and she stood, Biting back the bile wanting to come out of her mouth.

"**Ill be back just need to take a walk. ."** Praying no one wanted to come or make her stay. After a nod she headed out. Closing the beads behind her, she looked back one last time. Taking it in, she sighed looking around for Sesshomaru. When he was not spotted she hurried off to the well. Allowing her legs to carry her as fast they could. Biting down the sickness growing in her, she moved around trees her hands out to push back any branches in her way. Her breath panted as she viewed the bone eaters well. Her heart beat in her ears, she was almost there.._'Home. .For good'_ Her legs trying to rush faster, she pumped harder. Wind pushing her hair back, a few feet away to jump into the well.

_**Stopped.**_

Cold hard hands grabbed her yanking her from the well. A loud growl ripping in the air, golden eyes met sky blue, this time the golden was tainting with blood red. Her heart beat quickened as her breaths thinned.

"**Where you trying to leave, with this Sesshomaru's pup?"** He growled and yanked her. Kagome trying to ignore the pain rising in her body. Fear spiked his nose, stress building up. That was not a good sign, he let out a sigh and let her go. His eyes fading back to the golden color. He was ready to grab her if she tried to run again.

"**I – i- I just want to go home. ."** Tears fell now, knowing she wouldn't be going home. He ignored the tears, he wasn't happy about this either. He would let her go if she was not with child, his child.

"**This Sesshomaru will not allow it. You will become mate. "** He growled.

**This is the start , or the end. Pain, a lot of pain would begin.**

**THANKS for reading, this chapter was longer and I hope you all like it! I spent all night typing it. I am sorry but I do not have the time to re-read it. Even if I did I would not be able to catch my own mistakes. I am in need of a beta reader or someone who can edit my chapters. I know things seem a little rushed but there is a reason. So I hope you liked this chapter. Any way, please review It helps me. Also I love to hear from you guys. The reviews I already got made me happy c: I read them all and keep them in my mind c:.**

**Any way till the next chapter.**

_**Chapter three; A new home, A broken soul.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I love the reviews!. And to answer one, Kikyo is still around for a reason c; . You will see later on in the story :D. I am so happy people are enjoying the story of mine. I am thinking to make the chapters shorter so I can get them out and won't have many mistakes in them. Tell me what you guys want to see long chapters or short? Review :D. **

**Chapter three: **_**A new home, A broken soul.**_

' _He has not spoken a word, every time my lips part to speak he growls. I've been in his arms for hours now. We have been flying for hours now back to the west. It was his choice and mine didn't seem to matter. Sesshomaru is angry I can tell, is this my fault?.' _

Kagome hid her face from the rush of cold air. Sleep was far away, she kept trying to run to its embrace yet her mind was not fast enough. Her heart wanted to be home, in the embrace of her mother.. not Sesshomaru. It was dawn when her feet finally touched ground again her body felt weight push on her. Eyes slowly closing, her body was weak. Hours of making herself stay awake was tugging at her body now. Not bothering to talk to Sesshomaru anymore she only followed him. The beauty around her did not affect her. Only wanting a soft place to sleep, Sesshomaru made one of the servants to show her the room she would stay. After miles long walk to a two door room was hers. Nodding to the servant , her body found the bed. Falling to it, her body welcomed the warm and the soft touch. Sleep taking over, all her worry, fear and sadness was pushed aside.

x.x.x

Sesshomaru stayed in his studies not bothering with the glances some servants had given him. Knowing no one would question what was going on, not even the toad would open his mouth. His hands found his hair a stress killer. After he meet the Miko stress came often too him. Pride and honor was the only thing keeping him from killing off the small Miko. He let his beast out and now he was in the mess he couldn't get out of. All he knew is he could not allow the Miko to run off, even though he wish to never see or speak with her anymore, she was with child , _his_ child.

A soft knock came from the door, seconds later cracked with a brown eyed girl._'Rin'_ Sesshomaru huffed as he didn't say a word. Giving the ok for Rin to enter the room, the small girl shuffled her way in. To human eyes she was a young teenager, to him she was still only a child.

"**Lord Sesshomaru? This Rin has a question"** Her voice low and her eyes seem to study the floor than Sesshomaru. Rin never wanted to upset her lord, yet the questions were playing in her mind. She wanted some answers.

"**Hn."** Sesshomaru did not bother to look up from his table, his eyes finding anything to read. Knowing what was going to be asked he waited for the young girl to open her mouth and asked away.

"**Well..well this Rin was wondering.. people have been talking around here. Is Lady Kagome pregnant by Lord Sesshomaru?"** Her fingers played with one another, waiting for an answer. Sesshomaru should be mad that his servants were speaking of personal matter. Yet he would let it slide for now.

"**Yes." **Glancing up, he started to regret his answer, noticing the light in Rin's face. Her energy growing as her body started to feel is if she could run for days.

"**OH! Lord Sesshomaru , This Rin is so happy for you!.This Rin has a family now!"** She cried as she ran from the room, leaving a wide eyed demon lord in her dust. Rin's feet smacked agents the cold marble. Her smile couldn't grow anymore without her face splitting.

X.X.X

After long hours of sleep, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Feeling little rest her body still felt drained. Trying to cuddle closer to the blankets , she could feel someone's eyes on her.

"**Mom!"** The girl cried, Kagome knew so well. Her head poking out to see the girl sitting on her bed gazing at her. A smile ear to ear, well she knew now that everyone knew of her and Sesshomaru.

"**Hello Rin."** Kagome spoke lazily, rolling to her side stretching her limps. Her body didn't want to move, her mind knew Rin wouldn't leave her alone now.

"**Lord Sesshomaru told Rin the good news! I am going to have sibling maybe siblings!" ** Rin giggled harder when Kagome looked at her wide eyed. That was right Rin was Sesshomaru's ward. Now that the two were going to be having a child Rin was now her daughter also. Nothing was wrong with that, she liked the young girl. It was just a lot smashing into her at the moment.

"**Hmm"** Kagome mumbled placing a small smile on her lips for Rin.

"**Well come this Rin is hungry and you must be to. You must feed your pup!"** Rin pulled Kagome from the bed, her legs shifting weight. Finally stable Kagome followed the chatty Rin. Her mind far off in her own thoughts, she only gave a nod or a hum here and there.

x.x.x

"**L-Lord Sesshomaru. ." ** The green toad stuttered as he slowly moved into the room. Gripping tightly to his staff his knuckles grew white. His eyes big with fear as he bothered his Lord. Always having heart attacks for the fear of angering Lord Sesshomaru. Gulping hard after golden eyes landed on him.

"**P-please forgive this one. But the southern lord and the northern lord wish to speak to you."**He stayed close to the door waiting for anything.

"**Send them in."** His eyes fell back to his work. The toad did not need to be told twice, turning on heal he ran from the room and down the halls. He didn't want to anger the other lords, knowing they would make him suffer if he did so.

x.x.x

"**Thank you."** Kagome spoke soft to the girls bringing her food; they bowed only to cause a blush from the Miko.

"**Why are they doing that?. ." **Looking to Rin for an awnser.

"**OH Kagome, You are Lord Sesshomaru's mate to be, you are with child. It is respect. You will be Lady of the west soon!"** Kagome just nodded , not really liking what she had said.

After her meal she set out to find Sesshomaru. She knew the two had to talk, after all a baby was on the way. Holding back her racing heart and her food in her belly. Kagome wondered around till she seen the toad outside some door. He never left Sesshomaru, giving it a good sign that Sesshomaru was in the room. Moving closer Kagome noticed two over sized wooden doors. A crest moon placed in the middle of the door. Moving closer the toad didn't say anything, only a small smirk placed on his rosy lips.

Pushing the doors open Kagome noted Sesshomaru was not alone. Two other men were sitting in front of the desk. Their eyes turned to her, Noticing the marks on their head she could tell they held importance just like Sesshomaru. Bowing her head a little to show respect, she closed the doors behind her.

**"Miko is there something you would like?"** His tone was bored, his golden eyes were hard and cold no trace of the eyes she used to stare into.

"**I wish to speak with you."** Her voice low, with demon ears it was loud enough. Before Sesshomaru could get Kagome to leave the southern lord opened his mouth first.

"**Yes we must all speak about this little problem we all have."** Rude statement it was, Kagome bit her tongue .Kneeling next to Sesshomaru, waiting for someone to speak. The topic was guessed right. Kagome didn't want people in this conversion, It was only between her and Sesshomaru. But she was once again wrong.

"**Well the western lands have been in need a next ruler, Just in case Lord Sesshomaru is fallen. To our knowledge your mate to be is a Miko. Making your child only a half breed. I do not wish to know how this came about. But now there is a problem. The ruler of the lands must be full blood. You Sesshomaru might be taken from your spot. If you wish to keep your spot as ruler of the western lands. Terminate the pregnancy of the Miko." ** The northern lord's voice was cold and daring. His eyes locked onto blue._ 'Everything was over'_

_**SOO I hope you like it so far, or maybe this is the end. I am thinking about that too. Let me know what you think, also longer chapters or small chapters. Also let me know what you think. I loved the reviews so far! I will be updating soon. REVIEW 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW all these reviews :D I am so happy ! I did not think anyone would like the story :D. I am going to do a review spot :D. Thank you everyone for reviewing, All of them I read and take to heart. Also still in need for someone to beta in my story. So it is not as choppy, and has errors. So message me or leave a review if you can help me out 3**

**Kuroneko388: **Thank you! And you will see what happens c:. And yes it is KILLER too try and write with a 19 month boy. Who thinks a laptop is his toy. Loved your reviews 3

**Stiffinme: ** Thank you, I will make sure I won't miss spell it again. I do use spell check a lot sometimes it doesn't pick up. Or it changes it for me. I do not know if the end of your review was an insult lol. But thanks for calling it out. I did not notice the spelling mistake. I like the help, it helps me improve. c: 3.

**Anonymous:** Lemons will come soon, Maybe :p.

**PaundreaSciffo:** Awe I am so touched! C: I am a fan of your story also. 3

**Kagome-sono-jamakusai-miko:** Thank you hun 3

**Elf10444: Thank **you for all the reviews so far c:

**Chapter four; So this is it right?.**

Her heartfell to the floor, smashing into pieces. Her eyes screamed to cry but her pride held them back. A low blow to her gut and invisible hands to her throat. The air was gone, her skin was on fire. Cold sweat damping her dry skin. The lord never broke their eye contact who ever looked away first was the least dominant. She wasn't trying to out rule him . . she was in shock and heartbroken. She couldn't look to Sesshomaru in fear his eyes would be colder. Her leg started to twitch as her hands shook, she was finally melting down. The stress slammed into her, her mind, her soul and body. Boiling slowly and slow as if her body had been tossed in a boiling pot. Her mind spaced, her hearing died as her eyes grew blinder. Words flew around her, but her mind was spinning far from her reach.

x.x.x

"**Lady Kagome?"** A soft voice came, fearful eyes looked up at the dazed woman. The girls eyes were puffed, from what it looked like it seemed the girl had been crying.

"**Hm ? Is something wrong?"** Her voice only above a soft whisper. Removing her eyes, she looked at the sky. Somehow she managed to make it outside without noticing.

"**W-well Lady Kagome you finally stopped glowing. .I was sent to bring you food. Since you have been outside for a while."** The girl set the tray down next to her.

"**Glowing? How long have I been out here? I don't remember. ."** Racking her brain to re call anything. Coming up empty her eyes look for the answers in the girl.

"**Well . .since morning, it's a few hours after high sun. And yes your Miko powers were giving you a tint. No one could touch you only humans could. Lady Kagome you caused a mess in Lord Sesshomaru's studies. Do you not remember ?"** The girl kept a good amount of room between them as if she was a illness.

"**No my memorie is blank. ."** Grunting she knew she was in for it this time. Wishing she could run home and hide and never come out. That was only a wish and a dream that would never come true. Sesshomaru would once again catch her and drag her back her no matter how much she kicked and screamed. Why did she always have bad luck? She blamed the Kami and the sick games they liked to play with her.

"**Lord Sesshomaru requested you eat and see him right away when you are done."** After receiving a nod from the Miko she moved off a way. Leaving Kagome to eat by herself. Kagome once more found herself lost in her thoughts. Eating slow hoping she could push off what ever happened. Knowing anger that would be flying at her soon, she did not know if she could handle anything else.

X.X.X

Moving into the room where she was in the morning her eyes widen at the mess. Books scattered every in the room, the floor was hidden away. Everything was shuffled around, and one tall demon stood in the middle of the room. His back to her his golden eyes looked out the cracked windows. His long silver strands of hair laid resting on his shoulders. His armor was on once again, for reasons unknown.

"**Lord Sesshomaru?"** Kagome called using his title she knew he was already upset with her, no need adding gas to the fire. Her body slowly moving fully into the room.

"**Hn."** His head tilted a little to look behind him at the shocked girl. Turning his head back he waited for her to talk.

"**You wished to speak with me. ."** Kagome muttered.

**"Do you not see the mess you made of this Sesshomaru's study? How you angered one Lord and hurt another?."** Kagome's felt her body go limp as she tried to recall the early events.

"**What happened. ." ** Kagome was dying to know the reason why she was going to be killed for.

"**This Sesshomaru was meeting with the Southern and Northern Lord when you requested to speak with this one. The northern Lord wanted to end the pregnancy since the pup will be partly human. You lost control , ending in the Southern Lord injured and deeply angered Northern Lord."** He could smell the fear and tears spiking around him, sighing again he did not need a recap. He hardly got her out of the room , almost killing every demon close by.

"**Oh my Kami! Is he ok!"** Feeling horrible in hurting the Lord who did not upset her or insult her.

"**Yes he is already healed."** Letting out a breath she healed another question popped up. Knowing she must ask it.

"**So are we ending the pregnancy?" ** Kagome bit her cheek to focus on anything besides the tears. She had to be strong, her eyes rested on his back waiting for him to reply to her. As the minutes dragged by Kagome took the hint, making her way to the door. She left, after getting down the hall her legs stretched allowing her to run. Finally allowing her tears to fall she made a break for the door. Heading out side she kept running still her legs could not move. Stopping she found a small pound deep inside the garden. Falling next to it, her eyes watched the small fish swim around. Letting her tears falls. She wanted to scream, slowly losing the will to go on. She couldn't take it, her hands reaching in her pockets she found something, her ipod. Forgetting she had took it with her when crossing the wall. It was a bad idea to have it here, but anything to keep her thoughts at bay would do. Pushing her headphones in she laid back, closing her eyes she hit play.

'_Alone I face the sun.__The burning has begun,__I live to find a way.__A never ending faith__ .__My heart is on display__ . __And I long to find a place__ .__For light to shine right through__ .__All of the shadows on my face__. . .__So shine for me and anyone.__Cast a shadow on the sun.__The light to find my way.__I hope tomorrow comes today. __Another day goes by.__Alone I wonder why__ . __Beginning seems so close.__And endings fade away.__So difficult for anyone to see.__I barely recognize this image of me.__I'm trying to hide the scars.__All of them blistering on me'_

Sleep came over the young girl, her care for sleeping outside without someone watching over her flew out the window. Her mind was no longer wanting to work for her. Hours had passed tonight when someone sent out looking for her.

x.x.x

"**Kagome wake up."** Rin shook as she sat in bed, the girl cuddled to the sleeping Miko knowing she was stressed. Rin tried waking up Kagome but it seemed her body did not want to move. Everyone worried the Miko had gone off and done something stupid. Even Sesshomaru's mask was slipping; he just refused to look for her.

"**Why?"** Kagome mumbled pulling the blanket to her face. The girl had a thing of waking people up when they didn't want to be. She was somewhat like her mother back home.'_Mom'_ .Kagome squeezed her eyes together. It was not the right time to be thinking of her.

"**You have been sleeping for half a day. Rin thinks you need to eat, and might want to clean up a little . A doctor is going to see you. Lord Sesshomaru found one." **

x.x.x

Rin helped Kagome into her kimono, a long blue one with white markings falling over the top. Kagome had noticed her belly seemed a little swallowed. She knew very little of pregnancy, but she did know she shouldn't be showing till a month or two. Good thing Sesshomaru got her a doctor. She did not know why since, .. . Kagome shook her head and followed Rin. Walking down long halls, turning and climbing up stairs they finally made it to a smaller room. Kagome needed a map.

"**Can Rin stay with Lady Kagome?"** Rin tugged on her hand, even though she was older she kept her child side to her. Many girls around her age would be getting ready to settle down. It was nice someone didn't take life to series yet. After a small nod and smile Rin opened the door. There sat Sesshomaru and the doctor she would be seeing. Noting` the doctor was not human, she sighed was demons always around her?

"**Lady Kagome, I shall be your doctor Kuzii. Please lay down on the cot, and we shall begin."** The demon gave a soft smile. His eyes trusting, killing some of her fear. Kagome didn't move till the small hand she held tugged her softly. Looking down to Rin she allowed the girl to take her to the cot. Laying down the doctor came closer to Kagome. Rin still held her hand trying to comfort the Miko , hushing her fears.

"**Lady Kagome I must un tie your Kimono , to take a look at your belly."** He waited for Kagome to give the ok. Not wanting to upset the Miko. After hearing stories of her powers he did not want to see his death so soon. Kagome was also the soon to be lady of the west. Upsetting her meant upsetting Lord Sesshomaru, no one wanted that.

Kagome nodded allowing Kuzii to untie her Kimono. His hands were warm, unlike the doctors back home she didn't flinch by their touch. His hands firmly pushed on the sides and around her hips. Her small bump was a clear sign that she was with child.

"**Your showing fast." **Kuzii stated.**"Let me see if I can feel its era."** His hands roamed to the top of her belly. He was humming a song as he felt the pulse coming from Kagome. His brow pushed together as he pulled his hands away. Moving his head to her stomach he placed an ear to hear inside.

"**I have good news and bad. The good news is that, there are three heart beats. Bad news is-"**

_**WELL thank you for the reviews. I LOVE them all. Still looking for a beta. Since I got so many reviews I sat down and typed this chapter for you all ! The song in this chapter is called "Tomorrow comes todays"-12 stones. It's a good song. I am thinking to put a song a chapter all the time. Since when I listen to my ipod I type fast and get good ideas. Let me know what you guys think. Tonight I will start on the next chapter :D 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the support: D Means a lot to me, and I started to work on my next chapter, since I got some time for myself without the little man attacking me all the time. I know this is going to be a short chapter so I thought to get it out of the way. Let me know what you think, Things are going to be bad/good/bad/good/good/bad/bad/ lol it will be all over. Also I had a baby, and I know so much about pregnancy so this will take a part of the chapter also. Note, Kagome's pups will not be born anytime soon C: Longgg story :p**

**loveinthebattlefield****: Thank you c: I don't even know what is going to happen yet! **

**dark lily amber****: Here you go ! **

**Stiffinme****: Oh alright, thank you c: Means a lot, I couldn't tell if your insulting me or not. I am the same way ! Hope you enjoy it, I am trying hard to find someone to edit my chapters. Yet I still can't find anyone. The mistakes in my chapters are ones I don't catch. I can't beta my own work because I never catch anything.**

**Kuroneko388****: Update C:**

**Elf10444****: No there are three pups. His ear was to her womb, You can't hear the mothers heart beat in the womb, only the baby or babies. C:**

**fox-white-moon****: Here you go, and you gotta see and wait!**

**kagome-sono-jamakusai-miko****: You made my day! 3 Thanks so much! **

**x.x.x**

**Chapter five; Three times the fun, three times the problem.**

"**Bad news is, Your pregnancy will be shorter, Your due in around 6 ½ months dear."** Everyone seemed happy besides Sesshomaru and her.

"**It does not matter, Sesshomaru does not want them."** Kagome spat angrily and covered herself and removed herself from the room. She ignored the growling from their lord and moved herself down the hall way. She had a lot to think about.

x.x.x

Two weeks had past and her belly only grew little by little. Her body went into change, something the Miko could not stand. Her body hurt, her nose could smell things better. Her head hurt, her energy grew shorter. Her breasts were tender, and her bladder was slowly growing shorter. She couldn't help but eat, and somehow not gaining any weight. Kagome finally understood what her mom meant about pregnancy. _'I wonder how she would feel about three grandkids.' _Kagome smiled, she grew to care for the kids inside her. Something that she didn't know, her heart was big and it just took some time to understand that she was pregnant and no one was going to change it. Sesshomaru made sure to go out of his way to not run into her. He had not spoken a word to her since the day in his study, Kagome was fine with that. No need to fight and stress herself along with her body now. Rin and Kazii was enough to keep her day busy.

X.x.x

"**Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru requested you to his study." ** A small demon came into the room. Rin was getting done helping her with her hair. The girl loved to play with hair, pick flowers and roam. Every morning she allowed Rin to play with her hair. The girl was good at it, much better than people over in her time.

"**Thank you, I will be there in a moment."** Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru wanted to speak with her about. If Sesshomaru wanted her to rid the babies he was out of her mind. She rather just go to her time and raise them. Nothing will change her mind. Ever since she got pregnant her emotions were running hay wire.

Walking down the hall she took her time, re thinking what she was going to say to Sesshomaru. So much was going on. And finally she was able to clear everything up. Clearing the thoughts and questions from her mind. Her depression was a far memory to her now. _'Always make the best of things.'_ Her mom used to tell her. And never had she really thought of those words till all of this happened. Finally reaching the door, she just slid her way into the room. After all she was the next lady of the west; she didn't think she needed to knock any more.

"**If you wanted to speak to me on ending the pregnancy, I am not. I can return to my home, I won't kill the innocent. "** Her eyes held no more pain, more strength than ever hung in the blue eyes. Blue clashed with gold, the two were not getting along and now both wouldn't back down. Her words were sharp. And for the first time her fear was nowhere in her scent. A low growl came from the demon; he stood tall with his pride. He was growing tiered of all of it.

"**Miko."** He snapped, he seen the blue eyes make contact with his, staring back to see who would look away first. **"This Sesshomaru never claimed he wanted the pups gone. They are this Sesshomaru's pups also. No one tell I what to do. This Sesshomaru asked you to speak, so we can get everything in order. To have the pups you must finish the mate mark."** Kagome sighed at his comment. A smile graced her lips; Sesshomaru could tell he made her happy. Meaningless headaches and less fighting between the two.

"**So when are you going to finish the mark.?" **Kagome's feet shifted the weight between the legs. As she stared at him. Red tinted his eyes ever so slightly. Before she could blink she felt her back hit agents the door. Her shoulders held tightly as her chest pushed up to his chest. A deep growl rumbled through him, Kagome could feel it more that hear it. He nuzzled her neck leaving small kisses down her neck. Pulling her Kimono to the side, he found her mark. His lips pushed to it allowing his tongue to slide across it. Kagome felt her body heat up, her breaths slowing. His hand released one of her shoulders to grip her hair. Pulling her head to the side, he gave no sign and allowed his fangs tore open her mark. Deeper and sharper this time, he could hear the screams from the girl he held. His hand tightened in her hair trying to stop the horrid screams. His ear drugs were bugging for silence. He knew this was going to hurt; nothing could be done about it. Rejecting his fangs his tongue lapped up the blood. His arms wrapped around her waist. It went well, and right she was fast asleep as he held her up. Her mates mark forming in the spot his was, pride swelled.

**x.x.x**

Grumbling, she was starting to hate passing out and waking up. It was getting annoying. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to a dark room. Little lights and the fur under her were soft. She knew this was not her room, it was too big and the blankets did not feel like hers. She didn't want to move, her body was warm and calm. She never felt this good , well at least not for a while.

Warm hands ran across her bare belly. A soft growl caught her attention, looking down she spotted the white haired demon, her mate.

"**What are you doing Sesshomaru?"** Kagome grumbled.

"**This Sesshomaru is checking on his pups."** His voice was soft, for once. Kagome tried to sit up but found a hand pushing her back down onto the fur.

"**Is something wrong?"** She couldn't fight the panic of her voice, he had never checked on the pups. Could something be wrong? Her heart raced a mile a minute. It felt like hours for a simple answer of 'no'. Kagome let her tense body relax its self back into the soft fur. Her hands went to her belly to rub her semi swollen belly. Only to find all her clothes were removed. Blushing deeply she curled her body trying to hide as much skin she could. She earned a growl from her mate as he yanked her hands back down.

"**Do not hide from your mate."**He snipped.

"**Why am I naked? . . . ."** Kagome asked as she fought to keep her voice calm. Her need to cover herself was strong, Sesshomaru was stronger.

"**You were sleeping, Why sleep in clothes ?" ** Sesshomaru asked his head resting on her belly. Kagome didn't respond, her hand went to her neck where he had bit her. Groaning she tried to rub the pain away. Not knowing mating would be that painful, or maybe it was because she was human.

"**Did you have to bite me so hard, it hurts." **Kagome grunted. She didn't notice Sesshomaru crawling closer to her. He moved her hand from her neck and nuzzled closer, his tongue licked softly over her mate mark. He could hear a sigh. He could tell the pain was gone now; it was shortly replaced with lust. Hitting his nose and their bound, he growled softly in her ear nibbling softly. Once he knew it was alright he hovered over her. Taking her lips in fast, his tongue took in the taste of her. His hands roaming freely over her body, over the marks on her hips she had still not notice. Sesshomaru did not know why she was getting all his marking, not minding though.

His hands traveled lower and lower about to touch her woman hood that only now he would touch. He was the first, and will be the last. The two were lost in lust, focusing on each other and their needs.

A nock came crashing on the door followed with panic cries. The two pulled from each other the lust vanished as Kagome struggled to find her clothes. Not wanting any one to see her naked she found a silk robe. Pulling it on and wrapping it tightly to her. It Sesshomaru already had his clothes on and headed towards to door leaving Kagome to follow. Sesshomaru swung the door open to face the panicked general of the

"**THE WEST IS UNDER ATTACK."**

_Her heart dropped, she couldn't hear anymore._

**Well I decided to leave you with a cliff, because I love you guys 3 Let me know what you think c: Till the next time. I am going to work on the next chapter later. Remember when I said things are going to be up and down? Yeah well it's going to be down for a little bit. Also I was going to do a lemon , BUT then I thought of something else ! I am mean , kill me . Well don't I want to keep this story going. All the reviews makes me write more, because I feel loved c:. I am such a loser sometimes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW I woke up to the reviews C: I was so happy, and so I started to work on the chapter. I don't know how long this is going to take. Because there are some fighting scenes, and I am not all that good at them. But I got some ideas :]. Once again thanks for all the love c:**

**WARNING: A lot of death, gore, and a lot more swearing. Rated M for a reason, read at your own risk.**

**Note: I know this has nothing to do with the story, I wasn't even sure if I was even going to update soon. Because the girl I've been on and off with for 4 years, cheated and lied. And yeah I am gay, and it's all flipped around. And sadly this is a very sad Cammii. So if the story is a little sad, Sorry I am just venting my broken heart. "/**

**Fujin- The wind god. / Tennin- A heavenly being / Raijin The God of Thunder / Hotoke - A deceased person**

**^ Just so you know c:.**

**Chapter six: Seeing**** Hotoke up close**

Her eyes screamed to close, her hands held her heavy head. Her ears stopped working almost an hour ago. Dawn peeked chasing the night away; sun light shed only little light for the moment. Everyone was in rush besides her. Sitting at this table filled with yōkai men. Everyone in the room seems to show respect, it was only the looks they gave sent chills up her spine. How she wished she could go take a bath and lay in her bed. Her body screamed for it, it had been a long night. The west was under attack because of _'Her'_. The northern lord wished for her to be gone along with her pups. She did not know why there had to be war between lands, just kill him off? . Never one to kill unless under attack it was just now she had no choice.

Nothing was ever calm in her life any more or simple. Funny it never really was since she first crossed over the bone eaters well. Kagome let out a sigh, she knew nothing of planning a battle. It didn't really matter if she spoke up or not, no one would take her serious. The only reason why she was there with them all is because she was now the lady of the west.

x.x.x

Kagome almost cried when Sesshomaru told her to take a nap. She couldn't be happier if she tried. Wasting no time in leaving she did not want him to re think what he said. Her body crashed onto her cot as her body shifted to her dreams. It was peaceful, and she loved every second of it. But being cut short two hours later she was once more awakened. Blue met brown bright eyes, a small smile placed on the brown eyed girl.

"**Kagome wake up, we must get you bathed then you must meet with Lord Sesshomaru!" ** Rin yanked Kagome's arm, not putting up a fight Kagome allowed the girl to pull her through the halls.

After being pulled , pushed into water, rubbed, and dried Kagome was finally dressed. Given a Miko kimono , blue bottoms and a white top. It hid her belly with the baggy clothes it gave her room and comfort.

After finally making her way to Sesshomaru's study, she made her way in to see a few people looking as they were ready for battle.

"**What are we doing?"** She question? . As she stared at everyone. She had a gut feeling she would be joining on them since she was ordered to dress as a Miko.

"**This Sesshomaru needs to check out the damage along with helping the troops." ** Kagome gave a nod, Noting there was a general, and Kuzii.

"**Kuzii why are you coming? I thought you were a baby doctor?"**

"**Lady Kagome I am also a healer I must heal the one's hurt in the attack."** He spoke soft; Kagome gave a soft smile and turned back to her mate waiting to know what was going to happen next. She did not want to go, she much rather crawl back into the warm bed. But now her men needed help and she was going to help the best she could.

"**Lady Kagome, Here are your bow and arrows. You must carry them." **The general handed over her weapon. Kagome didn't question, she put the holder over her shoulder. Tucking the bow in her arm she was ready to set out.

x.x.x.

She held her breath till her lungs screamed for air; every time she took a breath she regretted it. The smell of hotoke was too much. The land was bathed in the blood of yōkai, Limps ripped from bodies laid across the fields. Kagome tried not to look at the death around her, her eyes locked on the swaying hair in front of her. As hard as she tried to fight her wondering eyes, they won. Her gut twisted at the sight of pure fear resting on some of the hotoke. It was a murder scene that she would watch time to time in her time. Never really having to deal with this kind of things when she traveled with Inuyasha. Of course she saw guts and blood flying, broken bones. It was not like anything like this. The air held a bitter taste besides the rotting flesh under her. No matter how carful she watched her step, she kept stepping on someone, or thing, or part. Blood staining her clothes. Allowing her scent to change to death, she couldn't help but shiver. Trying to hold the bowel in her belly, she kept her mouth shut and hoped she would get to where ever they were going.

Coming to a stop, a few tents were set up side to side. The cries coming from it pinched at the Miko's heart. Knowing the ones that lived through the attack are now in dying pain. Even demons had a falling point. They were just like humans, only stronger in some ways. Sesshomaru seem to block everything out, staying calm and un bothered. He moved towards the first tent. Pulling back the flap he held it open for his mate.

Kagome's face couldn't go anymore white if she could. The sight reflecting in her eyes would never leave her. It would haught her to her last days, who could be so evil? Never would she wish this on anyone. The cries filled her ears as mean cried in pain, not able to hold back the pain anymore. Few people running around trying to help the men in need, trying to help the pain. Sesshomaru was off talking to someone, leaving Kagome to stare in shock of the men before her. Kuzii went on to help people. Finally Kagome snapped from her state and went to the first man she thought needed help.

"**What is wrong sir?"** Kagome kneeled in front of him where he was sitting, his face twisted in pain. Blood and dirt smeared over his face, leaves in his hair and his clothes looked as if someone went to town with scissors. The green eyed man looked into her blue, his eyes widened.

"**I-I am fine Lady of the west, you do not need to help this one. ." **The man stuttered. If he did not have blood or dirt covering his face his cheeks would burn red.

"**Kagome, call me that please. I am here to help my men. And I am here to help you, what is wrong sir?"** The guy nodded , he had trouble looking at her in the eye.

"**My leg. L-Kagome."** Kagome nodded.** "Alright, I am going to go get some things."** Kagome moved away and grabbed some supplies and hurried back to the man. Kagome cleaned the dirt and blood from the man's face. After she was done the man finally uncovered his leg with the blanket was hiding it.

Kagome tried not to puck on the man. There his leg sat there, shredded and most of lower leg was gone. You could see his knee bone. Someone did a horrible job of cutting his leg. The blood flow slowed down in his leg, but it was still dripping. The flesh was shredded and swollen out of the pain. Kagome knew she had to clean it to make sure he didn't get a infestation. Her hands cleaned the flesh trying to be tender not to anger his wound anymore than it was. Blood stained her hands as she cleaned. She never really learned how to heal wounds like his. She did know one thing she had to close it, or he would bleed out and die. Kagome moved away after cleaning to find a something with a flame. Spending minutes looking around the tent she found a metal staff with a flame to light part of the room. Taking it she made back to the man she was helping, kneeling down her eyes held pity. She knew this was going to hurt and it was because of her trying to help him. Never did she want to do this too someone, but she had to. The guilt would eat her alive if she didn't.

"**This will hurt, a lot. ."** Kagome spoke in a guilty tone her eyes now couldn't meet his. Kagome moved his injured leg up. So she could see where she would have to burn. Getting settled she brought the flame closer. As the flames burned into the skin, the rest of the blood dripped down. Burning flesh filled her nose, as the hissing of the skin cried out to her. The man cried out, never had she heard a cry so deep in pain. Her heart shattered as she pushed on. Any germs were now gone and no worry of getting sick or infected. The smell grew worse as she closed the wound. It went on for five minutes, till she was done. The wound was close and the man's cries turn to whimpers. Men were filled with pride, not to show pain. Yet he couldn't hold it, and no one blamed him. Kagome took fresh bandages and wrapped up his now nub. He would no longer be able to fight in the army. Maybe it was for the best; he most likely had a family and should spend it with him. Kami spared his life, and it was a sign to leave.

"**You must clean it three times a day till fresh skin grows over it." ** Kagome tried to give a half hearted smile to shed some comfort. She did the best she could; nothing else could be done for this man.

"**Thank you Kagome, I shall never forget this."**

X.x.x

It was all day following into late hours of the night when they finally helped all the injured man. Two men passed away, Kagome couldn't forget it. She tried to make them comfortable as best as she could so they could welcome the afterlife happy.

Kagome's skin crawled in need of a bath, she had many mans blood on her. Her body was tired along with her mind. She needed her sleep, her feet were beginning to hurt, along with her chest area. She was now around 1 month along, if Kuzii was right she had around 5 more months till she popped. The three pups kept getting bigger she could feel it. Her stomach growled, with all the mess around her she didn't eat, forgetting anything about food while she sat in gore helping the men.

"**Mate clean yourself , food shall be brought to you."** Sesshomaru stated, he was clean as the beginning of the day. Un like his mate who was covered head to toe with blood and dirt. She didn't fight him at all, she was pretty much running to their home. Ready to go head first into the hot springs. Quickly stopping to get Rin so she could have someone to bathe with. After collecting the young girl they hurried to the springs.

x.x.x

Kagome let out a sigh as her body hit the hot water. It was unknotting her muscles; she didn't think her body would hurt so bad. Her head rested on a rock as she let the water eat away at the dirt and blood.

"**Was it that bad Kagome?"** Rin asked as she moved around in the water.

"**Yes, It was bad. But now they taken care of now. Tomorrow how about you and I pick some flowers and bring them to them. I think it would cheer them up?"** Rin lit up at the sound of that. No matter how old the girl got she loved to pick flowers. _' She would own a flower shop if she lived in my time.'_ Kagome bit back her giggle as two servents came in with trays of food.

"**Lady Kagome , Lady Rin. Would you like to eat here or in your rooms?"** The servant wanted to get out and finish everything that was needed to be done. She hid her annoyance well from the two. They never liked helping others; they were only here in dept to Lord Sesshomaru. Anger bounced off the young yōkai

"**Here"** Kagome's voice was laced with anger. She could feel the girl's vibes, her Miko powers tingling at her tips. They must be a threat if her body was reacting that way. Kagome was always grateful when people around the castle, she would rather do it herself. Knowing if she did that they would be in trouble. The servant grumbled something, Kagome didn't need to hear it to know it was rude. Her lips pushed up to a smirk ,for once she had the power to not have to take it.

"**Oh I need a couple more things."** Kagome's tilted her head back to look at the girl ,a smile on her lips.

x.x.x

"**Kagome why were you so mean to the girl?"** Rin question, helping Kagome from the water. Drying off before dressing.

"**Who ever she is made my Miko powers re act. When that happens they are a threat. Also I could feel her, she was being rude first." ** Kagome giggled, she was never mean. She was always the one people treated her poorly. And for the first time she didn't let someone upset her or insult her and get away with it.

"**Oh ok." ** Rin smiled, the two got down to eating, and Kagome swore she took her time eating, Rin seen otherwise. .

x.x.x

When next dawn broke Kagome was already on her way back to her mates study dressed like she was yesterday, clean. Kagome hoped she did not have to do what she did yesterday. She had no problem helping others, it was just her stomach didn't think it could hold anything down this time. Kagome's body was changed more by the day, and she did not like the change one bit.

..

"**We are heading out today for battle. My mate shall be at this Sesshomaru's side."** His leaders were with them. Kuzii was in the room also, this time he was staying behind to make sure things stayed in order.

"**Are you sure that is a good idea my lord? Kagome is with children. If spotted they will surely kill her, or kidnap her."** Kuzii spoke with a concern voice. He knew his lord was not stupid; he just did not want his lord to hurt his mate in battle. She should stay back with him, even though he wished the lord agreed he knew she would be going along.

Sesshomaru weighed the words carefully, he was right. He would have to worry about hit mate, and the men would know to go after her. It was too risky; she would be the main target. He had to have his mind on the battle than protecting her. He gave a nod to Kuzzi and left with the others, leaving the two alone.

"**Thank you Kuzzi. I never really like to go into battle, it's not like me."** She ran her fingers through her hair it felt as the world fell from her shoulders and once more able to breathe.

"**You're welcome Lady, let's go find Rin and go to the gardens for the day."** Kuzii gave a smile and held his elbow out for Kagome.

X,x,x

Sesshomaru's walk filled grace as the two minor enemies clashed. Power filled the field, screams filled the air. Sesshomaru's eye was on only one man, the other lord. Swords clashed as eyes locked. Sesshomaru's foot came up to meet the northern lord gut. A low grunt filled the lords lung, it did no effect, pressing harder on the meeting swords. He jumped away from Sesshomaru. One after another charging at the other around the field. A deadly dance to song of the cries around the battle field. No one on either side dared to aid their lord. Knowing heads would roll if they came close.

X.X.X

"**Oh Rin they are all so beautiful!" **chirped Kagome. As Rin showed her around the garden. It seemed the garden was a never ending; it was filled with rows of flowers. Colors blending with each other, they came in different sizes, big or small. Kagome never really cared for flowers much, but now she could see why Rin spent most of her time here. It was peaceful, the sun beat down on the garden, a small breeze cooled their warm skin.

Rin danced around the garden, checking up on her flowers. The girl was pure, Kagome was happy to be around a girl like her. The day passed by oddly quickly, finally resting under a tree along with Kuzii and Rin. The girl's chatters filled the air, as they waited for lunch. Kagome's belly growled, louder and louder. Causing a blush to form, Kagome didn't like people hearing her body sounds. It just wearied her out a little.

"**It's ok Kagome your eating for four"** Kuzii winked, he had been around many pregnant woman, demon or human. He was a doctor after all, and he knew that a human pregnant my a yōkai was ten times harder than being pregnant by a human male.

"**I am just always hungry . . I feel like I can eat forever and never get full. I don't know where I am putting it"** Kagome checked her body, only her belly and her breasts were getting bigger.

"**It's the pups, they are taking it all. Lord Sesshomaru is very rare breed. Inu****yōkai's are dog demons as you know. Normally dogs eat a lot, all the time if I recall. Meaning since they are demons, everything is increased with them. That goes for eating also."** Kuzii tapped his chin, acting as though he was in deep thought. Trays of food and tea were severed. Eating out side was calming. She hated being inside, on beautiful day like this. She only hoped Sesshomaru was doing ok.

Their lunch went smooth, planning the rest of the day Kagome choked down the food. Causing Rin to giggle, it was funny to see her mother eat just as much or more than Lord Sesshomaru.

"**This taste funny. ."** Kagometalked more to herself then the others. Her eyes scanned the food in her hands.

"**Let me see Kagome."** Kuzii took the food from her and held it to his nose.

"**It's poisoned"** His voice rising.

X,x,x

"It's over now Lord Sesshomaru" Smirked the northern lord, as he sent another blow to Sesshomaru. Sending him flying his sword flying along with him. His back welcomed the earth below him as he skidded to a stop. His now perfect figure was dirtied, with minor cuts covering his flesh. Before he could jump up and out of the way, He was pinned. Meeting the blade, flesh and steal met, as blood splatter all over, _his blood._

x.x.x

"**Lady is poisoned! Clear the way.!"** Cried Kuzii.

Rin running a head of them, her feet smacking agents the dirt. Making sure to get to the healing room before Kuzii and Kagome. To give a heads up , so they could be ready. The western lady did not have much time left on this earth.

The west was falling.

**Thanks for reading I am going to cut it short here, seven pages. I am sorry, but I am not sure when I am going to update. I am just not happy, and that is rare for me. I am a happy go lucky girl, just my ex girlfriend some what stole that. I just need a couple days to get it together. I never stay down for long. Also, I am very pissed off about this stupid fucking SOPA thing. I swear I hate the government more and more because of this. If gets shut down because of all this mess. I am going to snap my laptop and beat someone. I swear, and don't mind my language, I am just urg. I am going to have a couple drinks to calm myself down. And some Mac and cheese . . always help.**

**Also can anyone tell me what the tree is in japan, the one that is very pretty and blooms, it's in Inuyasha I can not re call the name of the tree for the life of me.**

**Thanks for all the reviews it really does make me happy, and I read them all. Sorry I just did not respond to any of them this time. Because I was trying to get this chapter out. So I don't have to worry. Next time I will.**

**Let me know what you think of this. 3 Have a good day. Ill stop ranting lol. **

**-Camille.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews c: Really did put me in a better mood. On a good note, I have been going on a lot of dates. Bad news I hardly had time to write as much as I did. Even now as I am typing I don't know how long it will take me to get this out to you all. Thanks for all the reads and reviews it really does mean a lot!. At the end of the story I will make a spot for all your readers. I am trying to update my other stories so I am bouncing around.**

**Chapter seven; on the other hand of life.**

'_All the voices blended together, when I opened my eyes colors entwined with one another. My heart rate was slow, I could tell. Every time it beat it felt like a hammer. My mouth couldn't form any words, my mind lacked the strength. I kept my eyes closed I felt so sea sick. My body shifted so much it seemed funny how I wasn't moving at all. What was going on? I want to ask but it would fall silent. I feel cold hands around my body. Am I at a doctors?. What was going on outside my body? .. Sesshomaru, is he here? I can't feel him, is he ok?.. I have not seen him; last I knew I was eating lunch in the gardens. How long have I been like this .? Is the jewel still with me? Am I under attack ? I was fighting this feeling on falling asleep. It felt different, it is scaring me ..'_

She looked like a porcelain doll, no one wanted to touch her. In fear she would break under their touch. It had been hours, everyone was working hard to hold onto the life that kept slipping away. Fear was coated in the room. No one spoke unless it was in need of a tool; the rate of her heart was too low. We all knew for a human it could be deadly. Nothing we did would bring it back, her pups heart rates were low themselves. The question was, if Kagome lived, would the pups die? Where is Sesshomaru?.

'_At least she is fighting to live.'_

x.x.x

The pain shot through him, his blood screamed at him. His veins burned at him, grunting he kicked the lord way. Grabbing the sword he ripped it from the assaulted skin. Tossing the damn thing to the side, he shifted the pain. His eyes were bleeding red; he had to stay in control. Planning the attack to use less energy along with not to lose anymore blood was his main goal in his eyes. His skin was taking a while to nit back together; the wound was to deep and too big. He was the western lord, nothing could touch him, and he could handle a lot. It was just this time he feared for his title. Would the ground under him be his resting place? He would fight till the last breath left him. Hope high and his mind set Sesshomaru waited for the next attack.

Closing in fast, Sesshomaru's feet held the ground tight. The northern lord smirked thinking the last blow would end it all. He was wrong, as the sword came down. Sesshomaru matched his sword with his own, pushing the slicing blades away from his head. His claws dripped green, in less than a blink of an eye Sesshomaru found his hand squirming on the inside of the other lord. Feeling the blood rushed down his hand, the blood was hot and slippery. Cracking past the bones he felt the pulsing organ. The smell of burning flesh filled both of their noses. His fingers slipped around his heart, he squeezed ever so lightly on the heart. Causing the hot liquid to seep out more. The cries went un noticed, as the pain only started. Squeezing more he felt the heart stop, ripping it from the cracked ribs out, holding the limp organ in front of the northern lord before death crept into his eyes. As the lifeless body fell to the ground. Sesshomaru's body soon followed, the world went black followed by his thoughts.

The next time he would awaken would be in his home, with servants gathered around him. Worry shone brightly on their faces. A sigh of relief when his golden eyes poked open. Growling to chase the servants away he took in her surroundings. The last time he was awake he was in battle, now he was out? Did he win or had he fallen?. He had to know, his name was on the line. What would happen to his lands if he had lost? How long had he been out?.

x.x.x

It was only an hour later when a door poked open. A long shadow hung from the corner, dim light in the hallways, it must be late night now. He waited for the man to show himself, golden eyes watched as the man slowly entered the room. A man he knew all too well.

x.x.x

The news outraged him; his beast cries would soon be heard. The animal within his core was clawing to the front of him. Gold danced with red, making a deadly glare to anything it caught. Servants stayed as far as they could, dread if they were to be called upon. Their lord was angry, everything was turned around now. The peaceful palace was no longer a welcoming home; it was now a war zone. Blood coated the air, death hung around every corner. Fear was on the rise. No one could sleep well , no one wanted to talk, it made a deadly silence.

The lady of the west had slowly recovered; she had not awoken from her sleep. It had been three long days. Her heart rate was stronger, along with her pups. No one dared to leave her by herself. Sesshomaru would not allow it, everyone could tell he feared her fate along with his children's fates. Even though they were only half breed he seems to grow to them. His pride had softened, no one could tell if it was a good thing or not.

Had started to heal within the first day, the wound might be closed and no scars of what had happen. Sesshomaru could tell his flesh was still tender. It was the only reminder the battle did take place. He had won, now the only thing to worry about was what would become of the lands of their fallen lord. He would have to meet with the two other lords to find out what was to be done. Staying in his study only to leave to check on Kagome time to time. She might be getting better, it was just the gut feeling it would not last. It was Kuzii was the one to take him from his thoughts. Entering the room without the permission he stood in front of Sesshomaru. His eyes were tired, the nice dark bags under his eyes showed the lack of sleep. He had been working on Kagome and healing her ever since she was poisoned.

"**Lord Sesshomaru, I must talk with you. It is concerning the well being of Lady Kagome. I bring good and bad news."** Kuzii kneeled on the pillow in front of Sesshomaru. Who took his eyes off of his work .For once there was news about Kagome, he wondered what the bad news was. Nothing good could come without a cost. He knew this very well, funny how life worked. Kuzii began after the golden eyes met his. Taking in a deep breath he knew this was going to be a lot to tell.

"**Lady Kagome has awoken. She will live, the poison was removed before any damage could really be done to her or her pups. Her strength before was weak since she found out she was with child. A human woman pregnant by a demon takes a lot from the woman. It is the reason many women die at child birth. Since you are no low demon, it is taking more. She is not with one child, but three my lord. Taking almost of her, while I was healing her I came across something funny. I talked with Lady Kagome, she only has half a soul. Meaning she is only half there. I never came across anyone like her. I do not know how she is still alive. I then asked Lady Kagome if she knew what happened. She told me she willing gave the other half to a woman who goes by Kikyo, who now travels with you half brother."** Kuzii allowed the time to pass by the two, he knew Sesshomaru needed to take this all in and come to his own thoughts. This was only half of what was to be told. He did not want to be the one who had to give the bad news. It wasn't fair to him, he did not want to be caught in the fire.

"**Is that the bad news Kuzii?"** Sesshomaru's gaze grew harder; Kuzii looked down and shook his head. He wishes it was the bad news, luck or the kami were playing with him.

"**No my lord it is not. Since lady Kagome is only with half a soul, she will grow weak and will pass. I will not be able to save her or the pups. I don't know how to get the other half back into her. She will need it if she is going to carry on. And by the rate all of this going, I fear she only has weeks.."**

For the first time, Sesshomaru's mask slipped far from his face, a twitch formed under his eye. And his lips parted. Was this the fate of Kagome? What would he be able to do to save her, and his pups?.

x.x.x

"**Kagome! It is good to see you have awaken**!" A small servant chirped as she carried in a tray of food. Rin sat bed side next to her mother. Playing with the loose ends of her hair she hummed softly, happy Kagome was awake and well once more.

"**Thank you, What happened?"** Kagome couldn't recall much, her belly growled. Her kids wanted food, she wanted food. She felt as though she could eat a cow whole. Thanking the servant she did not wait to dig into her mount of food.

"**You were poisoned."** Rin spoke up, Kagome started to spit out of her food. In fear this would happen again eyeing her food, small amount of memory coming back to her. Anger flooded into her mind, knowing who was to be held for this crime.

"**Oh Lady Kagome I would not do such a thing! We have been trying to figure out who did this terrible act towards you!. Please eat, you have been out for three days. You need your strength for the babies!"** The servant cried, her hands shook slightly as she pushed the tray slightly closer to her. Kagome gave one longer look at the food. A small smile on her lips she started to eat once more. It felt like heaven. Her hunger grew little less with each bite. Finally happy and full, Kagome went to clean herself up. After she would deal with what had happen, she had Rin by her side. Chatting up a storm to fill her in on what she missed.

x.x.x

Refreshed, filled, and now clean she was now set on revenge. First to grab Sesshomaru and find out what was going to happen. Stretching her legs in long strides pulling away the knots that formed under her skin. Reaching the huge doors she slid right in, finding Kuzii with Sesshomaru once more. Her lips twitched to a smile, golden eyes melted in the warm pools. He looked as if he seen a ghost, did he think she would not make it? Shaking her head at the thought Kagome moved to his side. Her fingers entwining in the long silver silk he called his hair. Calming his nerves with each pet Kagome looked up to Kuzii, her smile widen. The demon was now her close friend. Guilt hit her, taking note how tired he looked. Demons could last longer than humans with the lack of sleep, he looked terrible. Small bits of memory of him talking around her while she was out.

"**Lady Kagome, who did this to you?"** He shifted his seating; his legs ached from the weight placed on them for so long. He hoped she remembered or had any clues. Kagome gave a nod, she might not know much about the woman, but she knew enough.

"**Kuzii gather all the servants and take them to front."** His voice was strong, death hung in those golden eyes.

_I could still hear her cries. Pain hung clear in her voice and fear flooded her eyes. Her body twitced, her body was assaulted. Eyes were glued to her, mine wouldn't leave her. Her face turned to me it was then I noticed a new emotion in her eyes, regret. Did she regret what she had done to me. I can't remember why I was so mad. Now I shook along with the girl, as I stood on the side lines along with everyone else. Humans and demons along side by side watched. It had to be known, to show the punishment for hurting someone in a upper class. I was now in the upper class? Oh yeah that is right I am, I stand by the side of the lord of the west now. Anything that happened to me would cost a very high price._

_Sesshomaru ignored my pleading, my begging. Kuzii tried to calm me, telling me this had to be done. It was law, and Sesshomaru would be upset until it happened. This girl was going to die, over me and what she had done. I felt horrible, I was no better in any of this. I told Sesshomaru I had started a fight, and was being rude. But I guess that doesn't matter, I guess I was in the 'right' as they say it. I don't believe so, being rude was not right no matter where you stand in this world, it was not 'right'._

_The girl was so small compared to Sesshomaru. Her little frame, was shaking. As if she was standing before her father waiting a punishment. He was not her father, he was not her friend, he was not her lord any more he was her murder. His hand raised ever so lightly, as he flicked his wrist. I wouldn't of known what happened if I didn't hear the smack. I didn't hear her cries her screams. Her legs couldn't hold her shaking body, Sesshomaru than yanked her by the hair and shown the crowd. Rin dug her face into my chest, she couldn't watch. My stomach I swear flipped over a dozen times. Kuzii has his hand on my shoulder to keep me back. I could tell by his squeeze he was just as sick. The girl cried, as the blood dripped from her face, the skin melting away acid poison in his claws assaulted her side of her face. The girl was in pain. Her hand holding tightly trying to cover the bleeding wound. Sesshomaru forced his hand into her back, big enough to let the girl bleed out. Her blood was spilt, it just took time. I couldn't take this, her slow death. The pain and cries, I took note her family was watching. Her whole family worked in the castle. I couldn't stop the tears, her family was watching their sister, their daughter slowly dying. And they couldn't do anything. They also were being held back, shame hit me like a wall as I felt the girls the family's pain. The girl was not young, she was a woman a young one. My stomach forced everything up, I lost control. I spilt my bowel and I dropped to the floor, Kuzii held my tightly in his arms. I felt his chest on my back, he was shaking along with me. _

_Later that night I felt the tears come falling down, now I was in the arms of Sesshomaru. I made no sound, I knew he knew I was crying. Even as hard as I made myself breath even and kept my heart rate the same. He could smell the salty hot liquid that squeezed passed by my eyes. He ran his fingers in my hair, his fingers tracing the mate mark. He didn't say anything, he just calmed me. _

_I fell asleep, And I should of never woke up_

_**I KNOW this chapter is shorter and I have not updated in a long time.I am sorry, I am finally getting everything done in my life. And I hope you like the chapter, I have more coming up soon :D So let me know what you think, by reviewing :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I took so long to update, I am making a long chapter and post it as soon as I can. Just to make up for lost time c: And I really hope you guys enjoy it. Review and let me know and tell me c:!**

**Also note for the person who said my writing is confusing, well if you can't understand, or don't like Sango or Kikyo being close friends, doesn't bug me. It's my story, thank you. Also sign into your account and leave the comment. Thanks.**

**loveinthebattlefield****: I am very sorry to hear that, I hope your dad gets better! Now that he is home that is a great sign. And hope you and your family is doing well also. My dad just had heart failure two weeks ago, and found out he has cancer in his heart. I know how stressful and upsetting it can be. And happy late birthday! I am glad to hear you had a blast for your birthday :D**

**snowbirdyoukai****: Woah your comment, it's great :D Kagome is always a sweetheart. Even though she has seen death she is never settle with it. Kagome always forgives people. And the jewel I already have a plot for that c:.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also side note, I am going to be writing a lot from Kagome's point of view time to time. I believe it will help everyone see what she is feeling**

'_Kagome's thoughts'_

**Chapter eight: Bring me to life.**

We were not a couple in love, nowhere close. He gave me affection when he thought I needed it. We got along great. The silence was nice, it didn't feel weird anymore. Everything was going well, her babies were well, her stomach only grew the weight was not too far behind. It was getting harder to climb from the bed.

Sesshomaru had a meeting today with the other lords. She stayed back with Rin until she was called upon. She did not want to get caught up in the long boring talks about war and land and new upcoming laws. It was all a bore, she rather be in school then go through that again. The sun was a nice blanket of warmth, bathing in it any moment she could. Her skin was taking well to the time with the sun. A soft glow forming on her pale skin.

X.X.X

_It wasn't long for me to be called into the meeting room. As my feet fell in line with the servent only silence and space held us apart. A lot of people around here would not speak with me, I am not sure if it because they feared me or hated me for what had happened. I am still not over it, but there is nothing I can do now. I just needed to watch out a little bit more, I do not want to be tricked again, along with blood spilt over me. I am thankful Rin had forgotten about the whole thing. She might be growing up and is much older. She was still young and should not see anything like that , no one should. It's funny no matter how old she grew she never lost her child like behavior that's one thing I love about her. Nothing really got the girl down, and if it did it never lasted. She was as free as the wind, with a heart made of gold._

_A dark feeling hung thick in the air, it was almost enough to stop the air going through to my lungs. I hated this feeling. Couldn't anything go good for a while? At this rate her black hair would turn grey ! Oh that would be just great wouldn't it. I guess I know how my mom felt. Funny I guess she was right, I would learn one day._

_The room was dark, only little light shined between the cracks of the covered window. My eyes tried to readjust, demons did not need much light to see I take it. I was led to a chair near Sesshomaru, I wanted to ask why I was here but held my comments to myself. Women were hardly allowed in here, and woman only speak when spoken to. I hate it so much that in this time woman were below men. That was the good thing at home woman had made their way right next to men._

"**Sesshomaru do you want to tell her or shall I tell her?"** The lord I met before sat a little down the table. His face was not soft, not kind he looked rather angry. Looking to Sesshomaru for answers he returned it with looking away. _'This is bad, If Sesshomaru can't tell me or look at me..this is bad'_ Kagome shook her head from her thoughts she had to listen to everything to piece everything together in the right way.

"**Tell me …?"** The question hung in the thick air, waiting for an answer. The lord turned to Kagome one more time. His eyes hard on hers, it almost felt like ice was filling inside of her.

"**Well Lady Kagome. Since Lord Sesshomaru has killed one of the Lords under the right acts. There is a upcoming problem. The lands do not have a ruler, there is no heir inline we are in search for a new lord. Since Sesshomaru choose to take the life , he is now held for both lands. Lord Sesshomaru needs a mate, a strong one. This all started over you, and from what I hear a servant died for lashing out at you. Nor was it wrong for her death, it should not be that way. Demons don't see you as a threat, and that is the key to being a Lord or a Lady. So we came to a plan, Sesshomaru will be taking another mate. You shall be stripped from the mate mark. You shall stay here till you give birth. Since you are with child by Lord Sesshomaru. After birth you shall leave. And be free to do what you please. Your child will only be half, he will not be able to take the spot if Sesshomaru meets his fall."**

_I swear I must of looked dumb, sitting there mouth wide eyes huge and my hands slightly shaking. Did I hear right? I am going to be a single mother? I know Sesshomaru does not love me, and I would never ask for that. I know he cannot feel, but I thought everything was going good. I mean I didn't want to have kids; it happened we slipped and I thought both of us were adult enough to own up to all of this._

_I pulled Sesshomaru face to me. All I remember was smacking him, I don't care what the outcome would be , I don't care if they will kill me. Who cares anymore! I let him know how I felt, tears fell from my body as I flung myself out the door. My feet smacked hard on the floor as I ran, my hair whipped behind me as tears flew from my face. My lungs tried to suck in the air, to no help I finally got a lung full. I didn't know where I was going, how long I've been running. If Sesshomaru is following me for me striking him. I don't know I DON'T CARE._

_I finally broke free ,pushing through the doors and knocking servants on their asses. I didn't bother to help them. I felt the soft grass shelter my aching feet. I kept running till I found arms holding me tightly. Kuzii held onto to me as he was the one in need of comfort. I held onto him fearing if I were to let go I would be alone again. His hands smoothed out my hair, trying to calm me down. My bump kept me a little far off. Making the hug harder to be comfortable. I don't know how long I cried, nor did I care for my puffy face. I stayed on Kuzii's lap as he rocked and hummed me like a small child, I didn't notice I was falling asleep on him. My energy was lost in the mess, what was the point of thinking about any of this? Why even care? Why fight for someone who won't fight for you?._

It was dark when her eyes open, the bed felt different. It was not Sesshomaru's bed, the silk was not as soft. She couldn't recall how she got here, she only remembered being with Kuzii. Stretching her tired limbs she tried to roll over, only to be stopped by her belly. That was one thing she hated about pregnancy, you couldn't roll. Grunting she flipped herself back ,looking at the ceiling she noted this was not Sesshomaru's room, it was someone else's. Holding herself up on her arms she looked around, maybe she could find out who's room it was.

'_Empty' _ Kagome removed herself from the bed. Heading closer to the door, someone already beat her to it. The door cracked slowly as Kuzii slowly entered.

"**Kuzii?" **Kagome question, moving closer to Kuzii.

"**Ah Lady Kagome, I see you have awakened. Here let me take you to the springs I think you might enjoy a nice bath."** Kagome took him by the arm. Allowing him to lead she stayed silent, enjoying the fact Kuzii did not speak. Allowing the silence to swallow them whole. After the good ten minute walk they reached the springs. Kuzzi slid the door opened allowing Kagome to go in.

"**Will you stay?" **It was more a beg then a question. She didn't need to turn around to see his nod. She trusted him not to try anything on her. Not wanting to be alone, Her emotions were mixed up Kagome couldn't pin point what she was feeling. As she undressed Kuzii looked away. Slipping in the warm water her mussels relaxed. Kuzii slipped himself in the water, if Kuzii wasn't such a good friend, she wouldn't have allowed bathing with her. She needed comfort someone who could share her pain with. Her mind finally slowed enough for her to finally grasp part of what was going on around her. Kuzii kept silent he knew Kagome needed her time to think, to be upset. There was one thing he had to speak with her about before it got too late.

"**Lady Kagome?"** His voice broke the silence in the room, pushing through the water he grabbed the fainting woman before she sunk to low into the water. _'It starting.'_

x.x.x

_On the other side of the castle. _

Hands ran softly across the open chest, a light purr escaped from the slender throat. Red eyes peered into the lifeless golden. His soon to be mate, was now all over him. He growled not in pleasure, but in anger. He did not want any of this, if the two lords were not still in his lands he would have slaughtered her slowly and tossed her to the side. The law was the law, he should have known. He should of never allowed his feelings for the Miko to grow. His father showed him what would happen, and did he listen no. Now he was about to mate to a woman he did not bother to learn her name. He would mate her and ignore her, sounds like the perfect plan.

Her body was great, her form was perfect. She was beauty, only one more reason to dip his nails into her. Scar the flawless skin her well known beauty only blessed with it from fine breeding. She seemed more than ready to jump into the bed. Allowing her to do what she pleased he felt his clothes fall off, and hot kisses, licks trailing from the neck lowering to her abs. She wasted no time in removing her layers of clothing. She climbed on top of him, her red eyes never left his. If he wasn't so cold he would find them frightening. They were two big pools of blood, her dirty blond hair bounced from her shoulders. Her tan skin made her hair brighter, she was a feline demon, perfect cat and dog.. not. She leaned down closely so her nips rubbed agents his chin. Nipping on his ear her voice was a low purr.

"**You'll grow to love me Lord Sesshomaru."** She almost giggled at the thought, leading on that she was aware of what was going on. Her death seemed like a good idea right about now. Slit her throat and leave her to stain the white cloth with thick red blood. Images flashed in the golden eyes, the only joy and dreams he had now. He did not take notice that her hand gripped his man hood. Moving herself she pushed the head close to her entrance. With one final smirk she pushed her weight down. Allowing him to fill her. A cry pushed from the woman's lips. Sesshomaru could feel the warmth around him, could feel the end of her. After another thrust from her, he could tell she was not a virgin. Some male already took her. Sesshomaru never wanted to puck, he never felt ill, it was this time he felt as though the food from earlier would come up, threaten his throat.

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the moans from the woman, who bounced on him. Looking up he could see the lonely breast of hers. Her head was back as she rolled her hips. Looking away from the sight of the woman he allowed her to go on. Funny this was somewhat of rape but the other way around. And his body wanted it? He hated himself at that moment, something he never done .. hate himself.

The woman slowly slowed her hips, pushing harder to get more of him in. Every roll of her hips, the pressure built, she might not be as tight as Kagome, it was still alright. He bit back the grunt this woman was testing him she was of full blood. Meaning she could go much faster than any human. Her hands went to play with her breasts, rolling them in her hands she looked down at her mate to be.

"**Join me Sesshomaru, this would be heaven for both of us.. better than any human could offer you .."** Her lip stuck out her voice teasing filled with lust. Only making Sesshomaru sicker, with the comment of Kagome he felt his blood boil he growled, he wanted her done. Grabbing the girl by the waste he tossed her from his body. His man hood stuck clear from his body. Turning the woman onto her knees he spread her legs open. Her ass out her chest smothered with blankets. His fingers gripped her hair, his head once more at the entrances he could feel her juices spilling from her. She was more than ready. He shoved himself in fully. He did not bother to stop, he thrust harder and faster pulling her hair. She cried first causing the cold lord to smirk. He wanted her to hurt till this was finished; this was how mating went for females.

It was far from what he wanted, she only grew wetter. Her folds squeezing tightly around his cock, it was getting harder to fight holding back. He trusted deeper, his eyes were growing red, his free hand cupped a side of her check. Blood dripped down the tan skin as his claws dig more into the flesh. With the last thrust he bit down drawing more blood.

x.x.x

Kagome screamed her nails going down Kuzii's flesh ,her teeth bit into shoulder. His arms were tight around her, her chest pushed agents his. The water around them faded away as only pain waved through the room. The pain only grew that the tears that wanted to fall faded away. Kagome felt her body being ripped into pieces as if her slow death now. Her lungs fighting to take in air, to breath to let out the air her body so willing held in. Her mind was gone, no thoughts could cross her mind pain washed away anything that dared to try to crawl into her brain.

Kuzii's worry only grew each passing moment, her stress was harming her unborn pups. He knew this would happen. Damning Sesshomaru and the law to the depth of hell he pulled her from the water. Laying her back on the cool stone floor he hovered over her naked form. Trying to calm the hurting girl trying to sooth her to only failing attempts. At the this rate not only her would die, she would bring three lives with her. Her eyes were closed, knowing she could not will them to open, she could not hear anything he was saying. He was at los he was a healer, and he was at a loss. He knew one way, and he was holding off. He knew he couldn't any longer. Leaning down so chest to chest could touch his mouth moved to her ear his voice low and his eyes .

"**I'm sorry Kagome, I truly am." ** His voice was broken, he knew she could not hear him. Pulling her legs apart slowly apart. He held his breath, pushing his member into hers he held her legs up. He felt his fangs longing as he thrust, he hated doing this. It felt wrong as he pushed a little more he made sure he was slow. Knowing she was with child he did not want to harm her more than needed it. His body felt it slipping. His eyes closed as his demon took over, light shined from his skin. He knew he was giving up a normal life for someone he cared for. The light grew brighter, engulfing him. He leaned down and kissed the spot above her breast. Taking no more time he let his fangs sink deeper into her skin. Tasting the blood filling his mouth he swallowed. His eyes were closed due to the light, once his fangs pulled he could feel the light dying down and Kagome's stress and pain fading away to nothing. Pain replaced with lust. Kagome was drunk off lust, her hips pushed on his. Her eyes opened and lust filled in them. It was something that had happened when mated, lust took over. Kuzii took a moment to look at his hands, reaching up to feel different hair. He knew he was stuck now, turning back to his new lust filled mate he had to finish what he had started.

He pushed deeper into her core hearing the soft moans he pulled out and pushed harder. His body enjoying every movement of the tight walls around him. Pulling her legs up more so he had an angel to go deeper he took all the depth he needed. Picking his speed Kagome let out soft cries as her hands tried to find something her hands could hold onto. With a free hand Kuzzi's hand went to rub her swollen belly making sure everything was alright. Once finding out the babies were fine his hand lowered down to her open clit. Rubbing softly back and forth her clit he could feel her walls clench tightly around his cock. Pushing hard and rubbing faster he knew he was pushing her to her limit. Slowing down he lowered her legs he used his hands to keep him up. Slowly pulling in and out pushing hard into her core he was enjoying the tease. Kagome bit her lip in the sweet bliss, her hands rubbed his chest. Clawing, begging for him to speed up, and he answered her wish. Speeding up allowed her to orgasm, as her cries bounced from wall to wall he could feel it, the bliss her energy flowing. Not in a threat but in a welcome forcing him to hit his climax.

x.x.x

_Kagome was now mated to Kuzii, and Sesshomaru to some demon he would love to kill. Life in the west was never going to see a day of normal. Hell was around the corner it hung heavy in the air. _

_Kuzii was left to carry his newly mate to their room. He had a lot to tell her when she woke. She needed her rest for the day would just begin when she awoken._

_**x.x.x**_

_**SO, I am a very dirty girl. WAH two bad lemons. I did not feel right making the two have sex with others so it took me forever. And no Kuzii did not rape Kagome. Everything will be told in the chapter coming up! Yeah the joy just started! Lol I would hate to be married to someone I wanted to kill, wouldn't that just be one big ball of fun, …ha. **_

_**Well good news to my readers, I got a little too drunk the other night and kept falling, and bruised my tailbone. And anyone who every bruised their tailbone you know how bad that is! So that means I can't move really, so I have only my laptop to keep me busy, Since my son likes to stay by my mom since I can't move anymore ..he turned on me!.**_

_**Any way review! They make me feel better :]! And I would love you, and it makes me update faster!**_

_**Cammii.**_


	9. Notice

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

CammiiLyin

I apologize for this not being a real chapter, but I truly feel that this is something that needs to be addressed.

Next chapter should me up in a couple hours or tomorrow. C:

But pass this on please, because not only are my stories at risk but many good well known stories are at risk.!


	10. Chapter 10

**OK here I go with re writing this thing for the 10****th**** time. I am sorry everyone that I have not updated in a while. But I did my best too write between surgery's .But I wrote this chapter 10 times and every time I went to update it was gone. I swear if anime sweat drops were real I would have had a permanent one by now. So here is the chapter, if it happens again ill be giving my laptop some free flying lessons. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am going to respond to them all now. C:.**

sesschanfan: Thank you! I am feeling much better now!.

sesskag fanatic : Well I am sorry you hate the last chapter. I did not like it, but it is major part of the story. And it had to be done. You don't have to keep reading, you are free to do whatever you want.

MissTi77: Thank you! Yeah I seen someone do it so I started doing bold to make it better on the eyes. I will be reading for hour and my eyes will be killing me. And I mean every out fanfiction is a little out of OC. I mean Sesshomaru would never be anywhere close to Kagome. But I hate OC's that are way out of there, when they are swearing like sailors ect it annoys me. I make them a little oc but I try to make sure they all stay in line c:.

Sugar0o: I highly enjoyed you review. And no you were not insulting . I like feedback and tips and what you think. It helps me as a writer. Thank you, and I have some people saying they like it, that it is easier on their eyes. And some who don't like it. So I am going to make this chapter without the bolding ect and see how everyone likes it. Thank you for tell me! Anything else, let me know C:

loveinthebattlefield: No Kagome is not mated to the two, This chapter will tell you everything. That is great to hear that your dad is doing better! My dad is doing better but still not out of the water yet. And thank you dear :D Hope everything stays good for you.

LadySakurraa: Thank you for the review, This is a Sesshomaru and Kagome story, next few chapters will shock you c: 3

sunshinestar16: Everything is going to be a little more aggressive with everyone c:.

Emzy2k11: There will be more info on the pups , but near the end of Kagome's pregnancy everything will be rolling out.

sexyinnocents: Yeah I woke up in pain and a hangover, I blame the Four lokos, they made me fall and hurt my tailbone. My son had a blast because he could finally out walk me and do all the little evil things!. And thank you C:

LovesDepp: Yes but now he is paying for it!. Thank you for the review !.

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews they really did make me happy! I read them all ! With all the reviews I got I started on the next chapter! Ill get to more next time!**

**Note this chapter is spilt in two!**

Chapter nine: Unsettled feeling. Part one.

Kagome woke once more in the room she was in yesterday. Memories were short of the day before all she remembered was horrible pain then falling into the black depth of her mind. Groaning she rolled to her side, only to run into a solid chest,.._'Sesshomaru?'_ . Blinking the sleep from her eyes she noted this chest was far from being Sesshomaru's. Different marks placed along the chest. Her eyes glanced up to see who was sharing the bed with her. Her eyes scanned the strangers face, she had no clue who it was. What she did know they were both bare. Flushing she jumped from the bed. Yanking the blanket to her body to cover as much as she could, making the mistake that the blanket also covered the stranger she had uncovered him so she could cover herself. Leaving the man in all his glory in front of her.

"Who are you!" Kagome squeaked, assaulting the man with a pillow to awaken him. Her face found a new shade of red, the doctors in her time would say it was an unhealthy shade. Smacking the man again with pillow, forcing him to awake. She wasn't going to allow this man sleep. "Who are you! And why are we naked in the bed together!" Her voice rising, her heart felt as if it was going to burst from her chest. The swell of the belly tighten from the stress, only to cause a sick feeling to rise to the back of her throat. At the rate she was going she was going to let loose all the bile from her stomach.

"Kagome what's wrong" Kuzii grumbled, holding his arms out awaiting the next pillow attack. It was too early for anything. And the sleeping miko was frighten, why was he the one left with the mess too clean up. Cursing his lord he moved to look at her.

"Why are we sharing a bed!" Kagome cried again, she was growing sick of it. She wanted to know who the man was and what he was doing laying next to her. If Kagome did not have human ears she would of heard his pity filled sigh. It was if the woman jumped off into the deep end. Did she have memories loss of who he was? It then hit him, the memories of yesterday. And what he had done.

"Calm yourself Kagome it's Kuzii." He pushed another sigh out, feeling her growing anger. He knew this was far from over. And this was only the start of the day, he sun was only risen for only an hour. It would seem today was just his day.

"Liar!" Kagome yelled, striking him with the pillow once more. This time earning a jumping Kuzii. Once away from her aim he found something to wrap around his open flesh. It would not help to calm the miko if his man hood stood before him in the open.

"Kagome sit down and calm yourself. I have much to tell you." He ignored her comments until she followed his order. He had to make sure she calmed, not only was she stressing herself out, but along with the pups. It could cause her and the pups much harm if she did not relax quickly. Kagome followed his orders, but did not lose the glare in her eyes. The one thing she did pick up from Sesshomaru was the cold mask he always wore. Kuzii stayed where he stood. Not wanting another assault from the enraged miko.

"Kagome.." He breathed, as he played words over in his mind of what to tell the miko. Sucking in the air he finally found something to tell her, at least. "This may be hard for you to understand…but I AM Kuzii, I have changed back into my real form. … Yesterday Sesshomaru had taken his new mate. During that time your was being removed…"

He waited for her to nod, he knew she wanted to know more so before she could speak he went on. Not wanting to have her riled up once more. "The reason we are both naked is because when your mark was being removed your body since you are human was dying. The pups you carry were dying, and I did what I had to save you. I took you as my mate. And with that my spell broke. And my true form is no longer hidden. "

Kagome blinked, she didn't see any lies. Though she wished she could find a lie and scream at him she couldn't. Her anger vanished and replaced itself with sorrow. She had finally lost her mate.. the father of her kids were gone to another woman. Who she didn't even know the girls name. She was left puped and alone. With a mate who loved her only as a friend and did not wish to see her fall.

"Thank you." It was only above a whisper , she couldn't find the strength to speak louder. But knew he heard her gratitude. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him, her head moved down as black hair fell to shield her face. Fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. She had to be strong, it was the only thing she could do now. She had three kids she had to think about. It was either be strong or give up now. How did life see this fit for her? How did Kami find this the right fate for her? After the years of everything thing she done. To give her heart to one brother only to never find the love in return. And give her body ,her future, her life to the other brother. Bring him kids into this world and be tossed away as if she was some leftover food no one wanted. Her body was used, her mind was played, and her heart was forever damaged. She was no longer Kagome, she was some unlucky girl, just trying to fill these shoes, that never ended.

Kuzii felt what she felt through there bond, and his heart hurt for her. He never seen one so broken, someone who was once a bright , young, fighter, that carried such beauty inside and out. And now only going on for the kids she would soon have. He moved to her side, and pulled her to his chest, allowing the fresh tears to spill over his chest. He would be here for her, not only as a mate but a friend, and if need be a father. He did not love the girl in a form a mate would, but he did love the girl . Giving up so much that she had yet known about. He would give up everything and more for this girl .He would see to it that he fixed whatever was broken inside.

He let her lay in his lap and weep, to let her pain out. To let the years of bad treatment, the lies she was told, the empty promises , the backstabbing, being used being tossed away. The love she never had in returned. He let her cry the unshed tears, he allowed her to let everything go. So she cried, and he cried with her ,this was only the start..

**Ok I know this is short, but next chapter will be Sesshomaru view, and then everything else will start. Drama when everyone finds everything out. Yes this is still Sesshomaru/Kagome's story, just gotta wait and see. Trust me it gets sooo much better. I cant just have the two love birds just bam pick back up. But it will be worth it. ! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, now I am off to type up this other chapter !**

Also about the note in the last chapter. I can't believe FF is taking down stories. I mean it will be some time until it happens. Because there are thousands of stories with lemons. But if mine is removed, I will be posting on DD. It really makes me pissed off to see that they wont just put a MA. I mean yes young kids should not be reading anything sexual. And parents get upset. But hey why don't you keep a better eye on your kid. Why do we as writers have to suffer? If you don't want your kid reading this stuff, make sure they don't .I mean my son is only two but I watch what he does!. Also I believe to make sure young kids are not reading this why not put a age lock on stories. Like if your account says under 18-, than you can't just click on a lemon stories. And if they make an account of their own so they can, then its THEIR DAMN FAULT. -.-

Done ranting. C: Review please 3333


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I am going to make a note now, that I am going to keep posting my chapters here until they remove my story. But I will also be going to post my story up on other sites. When I do I shall let everyone know. I want to thank LoveInTheBattleField for the help and the info ! Thank you for your reviews everyone. I will be commenting about the reviews at the end of the chapter. But with the feedback I started up on the next chapter right away c: .

Chapter nine: Unsettled feeling. Part two.

He watched the moon slip under the mountains, sleep did not come to him that night. The sun was on the rise and he had yet to move from his room. He did not hear anything from Kagome, was she alright, did she..live?. He closed his eyes pushing the thoughts from his mind. He did not want to think of it. As a great demon lord he could not even face the thoughts of the welfare of Kagome. It pained him slightly that what he had done could of caused her death. His new mate slept as if she were a new born pup. She tried to curl closer to him, but he only pushed her away. He felt dirty, his skin crawled and his mouth held a horrid taste. Being a lord never brought anything good, he knew that. He should of known that before he took Kagome as a mate. Though the human had grown on him. He should of never allowed himself to taken her as a mate. He had hurt her and or killed her, and the more haunting part of that, as did he kill his pups?.

Cursing himself, cursing his father for what his life had become too, he rolled from the bed. Stepping out onto the deck he looked over the lands. They were only lands, and they were only titles. Was what he done worth all of this? His crawls gripped the side handle tightly. His golden orbs turn to a dark molten gold. Biting back the growl that was trying to flood into his chest he couldn't lose it, not now. He turned to gaze at the women in his bed, he felt sick looking at her. She had no right to sleep in his bed, or carry the name of the western lands. She was nothing but a whore, a good fuck but not the best. Turning away he once more set his eyes on his lands. The lands that took much from his life and cause many troubles. His father ran the lands with ease ,never running into the troubles he had.

Lost in thought and lost in his own emotions he did not hear the sleeping woman awaken and roll from the bed. He did not hear the soft footsteps sliding his way. Or the cooling touches on his warmth of his flesh.

"Good morning _mate._" Her voice was soft but held a hint of venom that caused Sesshomaru to snap from his thought. Hissing as if he was burned by venom he pulled his arm from her, returning the cold glare at the woman who stood before him.

"Oh what is troubling you Sesshomaru?" She cooed, but it was no comfort behind her words. It was only a mocking of what she already knew.

"You shall not touch this Sesshomaru without his permission. Or you shall suffer by punishment." Ice and anger swelled his words, he did not want to be touched by this woman. The reason and only reason why she was here, and carried his mark was because of the elders. It did not mean he had to treat her with respect nor did he have to care for the woman.

"Oh but I am your mate, I think that should give me a right to touch you." She smirked reaching her hand slowly to touch his arm. Only to be smacked away the moment it because to close. His claws removed some of her flesh as they made contact with her flesh. The woman pulled her hand back and hissed from the pain. Blood pooled first, and for a moment hurt rippled through her mask. Only soon to be covered back up with anger and the coldness of her heart.

"I take it you are still upset over that sad excuse of a mate you had. She should be good as dead by now, since you removed your mark from her." She chuckled she really did top the coldness of Sesshomaru's. A woman with no heart, or no care.

And for a moment Sesshomaru thought for the first time of his life he would lose control of his anger. Years of keeping himself in line about to fall to pieces because of this woman. How he wanted to cut his nails into the soft flesh of her neck. Not deep but enough to leave her on the ground while the warmth of her blood slid down her though. Only to finally after many hours, drain her dry , and the air leave from her lungs. His claws twitched , as his beast roared with agreement. How he wished to kill this woman , and he would enjoy the sound of her breaking flesh. He stopped, he would not allow this woman to cause such a outburst from him. He turned quietly and removed himself from the room.

X,x,x

"You don't have to help me to the springs, I know you must have other things to do." Kagome fussed as her new mate led her down the hall. She paid no mind to the people who stopped and stared at her. Or even bowed low to them as they passed. She held loose to Kuzii's arm as he turned down many halls ,left, right ,up, left it seemed never ending to her!.

"Oh but it is my job to see that you are taken care of Kagome." Kuzii flashed a smile down at Kagome. As he pulled slightly to guide Kagome. Her brows nitted together. She didn't like the sound of that.

"But I don't want to be a job.." She breathed, the last thing she wanted or needed was a pity party. Or someone just hanging around because they felt bad for her, because was left alone and was given such a horrible card in life.

Kuzii stopped, and turned to face his mate his lips pulled to a small smile as he gazed down into the eyes of a woman that he was now with. " I was blessed with this job Kagome, and I will always be here to take care of you." Pulling her hand to his lips he let them brush over her smooth skin. Causing Kagome to giggle, remembering old movies from her time when a man did that to a woman. "Thank you very much Kuzii" Kagome smiled as they turned into the hot springs.

It was nice for Kagome to smile or giggle so soon after everything. But it was more nice to have someone with you who cared. Kagome moved her way into the hot springs, only to stop to see Kuzii still in the room. A blush spread over her cheeks, she knew she slept with the man a night before and he was her mate after all. It was just that she never liked to show her body to anyone, it was a girls thing .Kuzii had seen the cherry blush upon his mate and turned his head, hearing a thankful sigh she finally undressed and slipped into the warm water. After it was safe he turned back to her allowing her to turn so he could strip and slide into the water.

"If I may ask, why do you look so different ?" Kagome asked as she rubbed some soup onto her skin. She was wondering why the man she knew took such a different form .He was beautiful before and now he was more. Kuzii tensed for a moment and sunk back into the water.

"I believe that should be told at a different time, after all that is happen. I believe we should both get some time to re collect ourselves." He gave a small smile, he wanted to tell her. But it was not the right moment; he hoped she would not try to hammer the answers out him yet so soon. And kami answered him, she gave a nod. Kagome respected people's privacy and was not going to make him tell her if he felt he needed to wait. They had time after all. Switching the topic the two had talked about mindless things. Taking Kagome's mind off everything and helping her enjoy her bath.

Even though Kuzii was a demon even he did not hear the footsteps coming closer to them, he was wrapped up in talking to Kagome, while she talked about her home. She had told him her story and when she came to this time, and everything she had back home. If she could trust anyone it was Kuzii. And time to time she would giggle at the faces he would make when she talked about ,cars and her school, the buildings, and tv. She knew it was hard to believe but Kuzii was a good listener. And was not shy about asking questions.

x.x.x

His mind was cluttered with thoughts and his beast, not a moment of silence and he was growing sick of it. Itching for a kill he was trying to target someone, maybe his brother maybe he would leave for a couple days and loop off that bakas head. Maybe that would calm his inner beast. It took him only seconds to hear that voice, that giggle and he could smell that scent. It was different, could it be? Was his mind that far gone it would play such a cruel joke! With his speed he rushed to the scent. Pulling back the door, and before his eyes, there she was. In all her beauty and grace . His jaw locked when he seen her markings had changed. The air couldn't leave him, he couldn't breath.

Blue met gold , and it was if time has stopped. He seen her eyes and the way sadness gloomed in them. Only seconds before they held such joy. His eyes turned to see the scent he smelt, it couldn't be..in his home! For the first time he held himself up. It was if someone stole his energy.

"Lord Sesshomaru ,what are you doing here? You can see _ my _mate and I are bathing and I don't think she wishes to see you at this moment." Kuzii spoke with such grace , Kagome never heard Kuzii speak in such tone. Her eyes moved to her mate, he was right she did not wish to see him. Her heart was still in pieces.

"My apologize , I did not mean to disturbed." Sesshomaru's voice was only higher than a whisper. Before he slid the door shut he glanced once more."

"And Sesshomaru, we shall be down to speak with you at breakfast." Kuzzi added right before the lord left the two. Air hit the two as they both left each other. Kagome sunk into the water, oh how today was going to go. What had her shocked more was how Sesshomaru reacted to Kuzii's harsh words. Never has anyone spoken to the lord like that and lived…

x.x.x

After their bath Kuzii helped Kagome into a dress, much to Kagome's embarrassment to be naked in front of him. After the two was dressed he led her to the dining hall . He could feel her unease feeling; he gave her a light squeeze before the two stepped into the room. He led her to the higher seats but made sure Kagome was put a good distant to Sesshomaru and his mate. He didn't wait for Sesshomaru's order to eat he helped himself. Kagome was shocked, her new mate has finally jumped into the deep water.

"So it seems you lived , as well as the.._pups."_ The woman sneered at Kagome who was slowly starting to eat. Kagome returned the glare back.

"Yes we have, and it seems you won at being a home wrecker." Kagome spat, she knew what she was saying was a death wish but why care now? What else could she lose.

"How dare you speak to me like that !I am Kayo lady of the west, you shall show me respect ! You might carry Sesshomaru's heirs but that does not mean you can't meet the true death by showing your lady the respect she is given!" Kayo stood from her seat her face red with anger, but she cooled her self. Kuzi and Sesshomaru themselves, allowing low growls not at each other but to Kayo. How this woman was hated.

"Sesshomaru watch your mate, you know what will happen if she does not hold her tongue." Kuzii snapped. His claws flexed ,he ignored the warm hand pulling him back, he held his ground as he met the eyes of both Sesshomaru and Kayo. His forest green eyes seem to glow only just a bit. A gold mark along with a blue strip ran horizontal in his eyes. It showed power, and who he was.

"Leave." Sesshomaru ordered Kayo, before she could open her mouth to say anymore she found herself pushed by her mate. Catching herself she moved to the door, sending her famous glares to all three of them.

Once the woman was out of the room Kuzii took his seat once more ,kagome followed his moves. He did not speak anymore after that, and the room filled with the deadly silence. Towards the end of the meal , Kuzii finally broke the silence.

"Me and my mate shall be leaving within the hour." This caused Kagome to poke her head up from her plate.

"Where shall the two you be going, and when will we be expecting you back." Sesshomaru spoke, he hide his anger well. He did not want Kagome outside the walls of his home, how could he keep her and his pups safe? He knew better not to speak up.

"We will be going to her time." With that said, both Kagome's eyes widened.

**WELL I hope you like this chapter, it is longer just a little bit. But I hope you guys like it, yes I left all kinds of questions in this one C: And next chapter I will be telling you all how cute Kuzii is, and I might let you guys in his little secret. Sesshomaru and I know C: **

**Well thank you all so much for the reviews, I mean I loved them all, and it meant a lot to me to have them all!**

**No order :**

**FrostPrincessxX**** : **_Thank you for the great review, and I love the rambling, it helps me see what people think of my story! And yeah Sesshomaru should of fought harder, but he didn't really think the lands were so useless to him. And this chapter he seen what he has lost. Maybe for good, maybe not. Her and Kuzii do grow closer, that's all I can say for now! Thank you for the support :D_

**LoveInTheBattleField****:**_ I love your reviews, and I am glad everything is going much better for you and that your dad is much better C:. Sorry I have not been able to keep in touch, I have been dealing with doctors, surgery, and my son, and this laptop that hates me._

**SasuNarulover49****: **_ Thank you and I will keep updating C:_

**Zerimar****: **_ Oh he is ! he is seeing his mistakes!_

**Sugar0o****: **_Oh I really love your reviews, and I do not think that I got to your last one. Which by the way I really enjoyed. With all the tips you gave me, I enjoy when people tell me how I can work on my story!. And with all your feedback really does mean a lot to me. And what the things that are going to happen between Sesshomaru and Kagome will be showing more and more. Kuzii is now a main charter in the story. There is a lot of drama and main plot points about to be showing. :D Thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading my story. It means a lot! Have a great day my dear 3_

**One2Handcuff****: **_ Oh Sesshomaru has it coming to him!._

**Madam Fluffy****: **_Sesshomaru and Kagome will soon see what to do , all I can say c:_

**Thank you for all your reviews, I think I got to them all, if I did not don't be offended! . I know I updated the day before but I felt the need since I have been away I should kind of make up for loss time.**

**Also I am going to be posting this story on other websites, just in case this gets taken down. And ill be sure to post the info :D. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have moved this story, also I have edited the chapters, and made the story a little longer on dokuga my user name is Camille or try Cammiilyin. Story is the same name, so if you want to check it out, then please feel free c: I edited it up a lot, and I also am updating here too. So I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews, so please feel free to review.! It always makes me feel like a little teenage girl all over again to see people respond.**

**Also I did NOT have this planned, but with a lot of people reviewing and telling me what they wished to see. I fit it into my story C; I rather like the idea. You know who you are, and thank you for the ideas!**

**Chapter ten: Kuzii's tale. **

They left the western lands, the silence wasn't bad Kagome had dealt with worse. It was her somewhat swollen belly that had bothered her. Her legs were trying to adjust to weight she had put on. Her new mate was not harsh like Inuyasha was. He stopped a lot more, allowing her rest and too feed and drink. It was nice, she was happy that he was not some pushy jerk. He was helping her as best as he could. Since they had some time to travel in front of them. Kuzii hunted while Kagome cooked, Kagome clean the water for the two. He found nice tree to help her hide from the harsh sun. She was enjoying this travel partner. When night time fell upon them they made camp. Starting a fire, she waited for Kuzii to finish skinning the deer he caught. After placing the meat on the fire Kagome was sucked into her own thoughts. Fire danced on her blue orbs only to leave shadows of vision in front her while her mind wondered to her mate.

'It seems something is off about Kuzii, nothing bad it's just he feels different. He acts different. He had a backbone it just seemed he had no fear anymore no care. Not to a lord where he would be killed, or tortured to death for speaking so rudely. How could it be? He said a spell broke which spell, what happened? Who was he what was he? He was a demon for sure, but the power he is still hiding is strong I know it. I can feel it. It does not clash with my spiritual powers, only parts does. Is he a monk of some sorts? I need to know, even though he said he wants to wait, I just need to know. Why Sesshomaru back down from him, that glint of fear he first had when he first seen Kuzii in the morning. I have to ask, before I take him to my home, with my family, my friends, my time, and a part of my life. '

"Kagome." A deep voice snapped her from her thoughts. "The meat is about to burn." Kuzii gave a glance to cooking meat. "Oh, opps.. sorry lost in my thoughts I guess.." Kagome pulled the meat and shared with Kuzii. It tasted great, she always loved deer, the meat was always so tender no matter what. Chewing slowly she looked to the setting sun slipping to the night.

"What were you thinking about Kagome?" Swallowing his meat he gazed from across the fire. His eyes, they were beauty and would suck anyone into them. How many would kill for them!.

"You" It was only above a whisper, but he got it, he knew. He sighed not angry it was more of a understanding. He knew she would soon wonder of him, who could blame her, she was his mate after all and she did have a right to know.

"Do you wish to know Kagome?" After a nod, he sucked in one last breath knowing this would be a very long and very hard story to tell her. Kagome moved a little so she could hear, her eyes locked on him. Waiting for him to start.

"I had a spell cast on me, many years ago more or so around two thousand years. Yes I am much older than Sesshomaru. Though I look young, it helps with the spell. I had a spell cast on me, because of who I am and what I am. The spell would break once I taken a mate. The spell can never be placed on me again, I gave it up so you could live. Oh Kagome don't get all teary eyed, I have lived very long and enjoyed the time. You set me free and now I am free to be who I really am. And I owe the rest of my time to say thank you. The spell was no curse, it just held a lot in. So years I held a weight on me, and now I do not. Thanks to you. "

Kagome pushed back the tears and gave a small warm smile, even though she felt it was her fault she was happy she had helped in some way. Her eyes scanned his face. It changed. His jaw line before was thin and tight , now a little wider only a slight. He had green marks across his cheek bones, matching the colors of his eyes. His hair was longer, it was said in this time long hair meant a sign or honor or something around those lines. His hair was dark and pulled into a high pony, the tips of his hair was a forest green, in the black she could tell a midnight blue streaks and a faint gold around the blue. Never has she seen hair like that. It was nice, it suited him well. She had noticed that he no longer stood a few inches below Sesshomaru. He was much taller at least six inches about Sesshomaru. In her time He must be around 6'7. His shoulders were wider, his skin still sun kissed tan his musicals tighter and larger you could see under his clothing. He was beautiful, woman would fly to him now if any seen him.

Kuzii took notice, she was looking him over, he knew she wanted more so he did not waste time. The sooner he told her, the soon she ask her questions, sooner he got her to sleep.

"Why did you have a spell on yourself , no offence you seem just fine why would you hide yourself?" He smirked, she was such a sweet person. He was happy to come across a human such like her. Though he no longer viewed her as human, he was always surprised at her kind heart it reminded him there was still good out there.

"Because my mate, Now people will always bow too me. People will follow me, need me and want me to guide them. I am not saying I do not wish to help others. I came here not for that reason. I do not like to guide people, they need to do that on their own. I came here not from a birth of a human or demon. I came here from Kamis. Let me finish Kagome. I am one of the few angels of heaven. Kami's son. There are a couple us walking earth. Some have been here longer, there are some in the land of the dead also and other places. " He moved his bangs and showed his mark, it was a leaf with a blue water drop in the middle, and to top it off a golden sun behind the two.

"You see you bare my mark, meaning you are same with me. Kagome my dear I wish I could tell you everything but I was told not too. But I shall tell you as much as I can. I am the protector of this earth, the wind the sun the earth and the water. I am not a god, but I am just under one. Yet people of this era view me as one, no matter what I tell them." He rolled his eyes and moved his hand back to his lap.

"I thought I knew that sign, I need to brush up on my books more. ." She giggled remembering how bad her studying habits were. "Well thank you for sharing with me. And you must have some amazing stories since you live so long, maybe sometime you can , share some with me?." She smiled at his nod, she yawned and stretched, she finished off her meal when he told the story. She didn't know she was this tierd.

"Come." He held out his hand, Kagome blushed and took it. He pulled her easy into his arms and moved to the bark of a tree. Settling her in his lap he could smell her blush, oh this girl and her pure mind and heart. "Rest mate for tomorrow we will be returning to your time, to see your family, and to show me off." He smirked and poked her, causing a small giggle. She nodded and allowed sleep to take it. It didn't take long for her breaths to even and her eyes lock shut. Her head on his chest as his body kept her warm. His arm wrapped lazy on her side. He rested his head back and welcomed the dreams.

Yet someone was coming to visit him tonight , in his dreams, dad.

x.x.x

The next morning Kuzii set out on a hunt, he had to clear his mind. Leaving Kagome leaning agents the tree. Scanning the area she was safe, even if something were to happen he would get to her in time. Of he set in a hunt for food. The poor man had not done this in such a long time, he knew Kagome and the pups would be hungry when they had awoken so he would beat them too it.

…

Kagome woke not long after her mate set out for food. Knowing well he would not just up and leave her here she stared at the sky, the sun only risen a little. Shedding good enough light to see, it was dim out yet the morning air was nice. She loved this era it was so pure and no noise flooded the path ways. Stretching her hands rubbed over her small round belly, smiling a little she felt the small pulses from the three. How in short time they should be here, welcoming the world. Every day the jitters seem to come less, she was growing to like the idea of mother hood. It was just the fact there was three of them oh how her life will become such a busy one. Pulling her self up to test her legs, sleep running from her legs finally allowed the Miko to take a step. Following Kuzii's era she walked silently closer to him. Only to come to find the poor soul reaching for a apple. His one arm holding tightly to many fruits, too many she noted.

His fingers almost got it, until Kagome came forth behind a tree. Losing his footing he stumbled forward losing his gifts from his arm. As they tumbled to the ground he could hear the small giggle from his mate.

"Damn it! They are all dirty." He grumbled, Kagome came to his side and helped him place them back into his arms.

"You are an angel yet you find a hard time picking a apple. Come we will wash these." She smiled, biting back her giggle. She knew he was mad that he dropped them ,yet it was sweet he was out here picking fruit. Finding a small pound the two washed their food and ate, the fruit was fresh and the pups enjoyed their meal Kagome knew one thing of pregnancy you must eat right to birth healthy kids.

"Thank you Kuzii for breakfast." She smiled taking a bite into a pear, allowing the juice to flood her mouth , how sweet and refreshing.

"Do not thank me, I am to make sure you eat, since you are eating for four, remember?" He gave a small wink, Kagome blushed she was she normally heard eating for two, yet she had three inside her, and herself. She did notice how much she was eating, she knew with three _half_ demon children they needed much more than _human_ babies and she had_ three._ How she wasn't dead surprised her, How could the elders not see that. She was a human carrying Lord Sesshomaru's pups, and she was still strong. Brushing the bitter thoughts she finished her food she would not spoil her time anymore over it she could not change it, and that was that.

X.x.x

It was mid day when they had returned to the well, She rushed to the old well. Her hands rubbed over the old cracked wood. The pulse of its old energy tugged at her, how she missed this. Her heart swelled she was almost home..mom!. Oh she must be worried she had not returned , she glanced down at the jewel reminding her of her un yet wish. Brushing that a side she allowed Kuzii to pick her up, and on the count of three.

3.

2.

1.

He jumped closing her eyes she felt the tug of magic warming her every inch of skin she had. Kuzii held tightly as he too felt the same of the wells old magic. Blue flooded into his eyes, it was too bright for him. Closing tightly he felt him and Kagome float down for a few more moment. Until softly he felt his feet rest on the floor. Looking up there was sky, it was a well house? Jumping with grace he landed outside the well. Placing Kagome down she took his hand and led him to her home, slowly up the hundreds of stairs.

"Mom!" She cried as she ran through the door, with Kuzii at her ankles fearing she would leave him lost in this new era. He could hear feet hitting the floor and another cry. He caught the two hugging as the a fresh scent of tears hit the air from both of them. It seemed at this rate they would be locked in each other's arms for the whole night. He didn't mind he knew how much Kagome needed her mother right now it had been some time since she seen her mother. And the bond between a mother and daughter was always strong, he could feel how strong it was.

After a few more muffled words the two broke apart, leaving Kuzii in the line of her mother's view. Her smile was warm just like her daughters, now he knew where she got it from. The older lady came closer, her eyes studied him before bowing a little.

"Who might you be young man?" Kuzii smiled , how she acted as if her age outnumbered his, when truth be told his was thousand times higher than his. Yet he respects it, she was human and if he were human he would be young.

"I am Kuzii ." He bowed his head, he did need to yet he felt the need to show respect. This was her home, and her time he never held himself over people. He could be like the others yet his heart had soften for women over the years. He was not cruel nor did he wish to be he rather rule with a iron fist and hold love in his heart for others. He would make a great ruler.

"It is nice to meet you, we are blessed to have such a heavenly being on our shrine grounds" She gave a wink she knew who this man was the moment she laid eyes on him. There was no hiding it, Kagome looked dumb founded at her mother, how did she know of Kuzii? She would ask later or something. "I am Sade." Kuzii bowed and smiled, the two were led into the kitchen. With tea and small treats, Kuzii seemed as though he was once more in the heavens over the sweets. Never had he tasted something so sweet.

"So Kagome what took you so long, is my grandchild alright ?.." Kagome could tell by the look that she would have to tell her mother everything. Even if she tried to hide everything her mom would know. Her mom knew everything, it seemed creepy, yet it was her she grown to know. She wouldn't change it for the world.

"The your grand child is fine, but…" She paused she almost forgot to tell her mother what she had found while she was away. "But ,…there is more than one." Kagome flinched waiting for her mother to say something

"You're having twins?" Kagome sighed she knew she would not get the number right. Yet when did you ever see someone having triplets? Rare. "No..three." She flinched again. Sade took what her daughter said ,rolling the thought in her head. Taking her time, her daughter was not only having one, not two, but three kids, not human either.. oh boy. Yet she was going to be a grandmother of three! Oh how she didn't have to wait years at a time! How wonderful!

"Oh my Kagome, I am so happy for you!" Reaching over taking her daughter into a fight hug. Tears of joy hung in her eyes. How wonderful news. She would pray to the Kamis's later that night with her thanks for the wonderful blessing they gave them.

'Only if you knew the rest.' Thinking sadly, she pulled from her mother. Her eyes held sadness. She started at the start after she found out she was pregnant. Kagome was thankful her mother did not stop and ask questions. Her mother did not say a word or move, her eyes did not show anything they just gazed at her daughter. Waiting for her to get everything out. Sade seen the pain she had held in, when she stuttered, when she stopped talking for a moment to fight back the tears. She wanted to take her daughter in her arms and hold her there. Yet she didn't she waited till Kagome finished. Telling her about Kuzii , Sesshomaru and his mate. How she wish she could see Sesshomaru right now. He might be a lord and the strongest of Japan, but she was a mother. And you never mess with a mothers pups, for she could gain the strength of a hundred men to defend her young. It was a known fact over time with mothers and her offspring, it was amazing and beautiful , the act of a mother. After Kagome was finished her eyes found her empty tea cup was pretty interesting. She couldn't look at her mother if she did she would lose the fight within her, she almost feared her mother's thoughts.

Sade had a small smile, she placed a hand on Kagome's hand and gave a small squeeze. Kuzii watched the two, it was if he was not here. He did not mind at all, he was not going to bother the two. He knew she needed this, he wanted her to have this. Her mother was the one who could truly help his mate in her time of need.

"Kagome dear, Do not frown on such horrid things, take these scars and grow. Sesshomaru might not be with you ,yet you are blessed with three pups. Who will grow and love you, never leave you ,like I . The gods smile at you, though they put you through hell and back. Because they knew of what a future you will have with these three. Do not think that your luck is so bad, that the gods are punishing you. If you do not believe me look at your mate. The gods have sent you an angel, this was fate. You and Sesshomaru will work things out, everything will fall into place, I promise." Kagome couldn't take it she pulled her mother close and cried, she understood her mother's words.

It took her a hour to calm down, her mother sent her to bed once she knew her daughter was better. Kagome could not eat she was drained. Kuzii at her side, She led him to her room. He seen many things he wanted to see and ask, but it would be saved for tomorrow. He knew she needed to rest, and his interests were pushed to the side for the moment. Kagome tucked herself into be, scooting over for Kuzii to join in. She wouldn't make him sleep on the floor, she always asked Inuyasha if he wanted to share her bed only as friends, yet he found the floor much better than her.

Kagome wad fast asleep, she had no more energy to keep herself from sleep. Her breaths came slow and even, the small pulses from her pups enjoying their rest. It wasn't till early hours in the morning when Kuzii's mind wandered too what his Kami told him.

x.x.x

"_Welcome home Kuzi." The man smiled, he had a glow to him. He stood tall, he was beautiful. His markings and his human features. The one thing no one understood, he was not only human he was also demon. He created both, in the image of himself. Though the two races fought claiming Kami made them and the other was not. They had never lived as long as them, they were all so foolish._

"_May I ask why you called me here, I must look over Kagome." He was not mad he was here. He enjoyed it sometimes to get a break from earth. He was unsettled, while he was here he could not keep Kagome from harm. He cared less of his body, he could always make a new one he just did not want Kagome to become hurt or die with her pups while he was away._

"_Calm yourself young one, Your mate shall be under my protected till you return. I will not keep you long. I bring you here to tell you about your mates fate."_

_X,.x.x_

Kuzii growled, how could his father be so cruel. He bit back the rest of his feelings. Kagome was curled up next to him sleeping. How his father always had something up his sleeve, and it always had to be the long road with his father.

"_You must not step in the way, when the time comes, you must let it happen."_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**Thank you all for all the reviews, I am going to say this now, people who leave rude ,or snippy comments with out being signed in. I really don't care for. I mean I find it rude and insulting. I mean I have no problem with reviews being unknown but only when it's nice. If you have something snippy or rude or insulting to say ,own up and let me know who you are.**_

_**Like I said a couple times now , YES this is a Kagome and SESSHOMARU story. This is right now with Kuzii also, I am not going to rush everything, because in REAL life, people just don't get back together after a big back stabbing. I have a lot of plots I have to get through first, before the two get together once more. And if you don't like it, feel free to stop reading. You wont see me cry about it or give a fuck. It is MY story, and if your going to freak out because I have Kagome with someone else at the moment, get over it.**_

_**I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this chapter thank you very much. Thank you for all the ideas, I am thinking about using some of them. I always enjoy reading your reviews they always mean very much to me. **_

_**Much love. Camille**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This is a short chapter sorry! But I am working on another chapter C:**_

_**So enjoy and let me know what you guys think c:**_

_**Chapter eleven : A secret gift.**_

Silver hair swayed softly in the wind. Gold eyes scanned the area, he had left the west shortly after Kagome left. He wondered if she would return back soon. She was out of his reach, out from under his wing. He could not sleep and ate very little, at this rate he would grow weak and tired being left defenseless.

He moved silently through the deep forest, passing around the thick trees that seem never ending. Yet the further he went the thinner the trees went. It was mid day, lucky for him the trees covered him from the wrath of the sun. It was almost dusk when he made it to where he needed to be, picking up the scents of Kagome's old group he moved closer. He had a plan if it worked out right everything would go right, everything would fall back into place.

x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x.

The day was nice, A good day to take Kuzii out around town. Thankful after a hour she got Kuzii to agree to get into he car. He was wary over the new thing, to him it did not seem safe so he would rather walk on foot. Kagome had to explain that walking on foot here there was to many things he would want to stop and ask about, there was too many people out and he would end up drawing a crowd. After strapping him in his seat she climbed into the driver's side. She was going to pick up some clothes and snacks for her trip back. Pulling from the curb she took off to the city, It took Kuzii some time to calm himself from the car ride, he was more worked up when they were boxed in by other 'cars'. After what seemed like forever the two climbed from the car to a couple stores. Kuzii stayed silent while Kagome tried on a few outfits, he knew woman could be deadly when pregnant, since they were out of control with their emotions, and clothes it was a main rule for men. Never ever for whatever reason tell a woman what you really think about their clothes. Just smile or nod, or be ready for hell from a woman.

x.x.x

"_Sesshomaru .." She breathed, her elbows were her only support. Pushing her battered body back, in hopes he would leave her be. Not even death made her fear in such a way. Brown orbs pleaded with the gold, tears would not fall, how could they from only clay?. Her words fells on deaf ears. The man stepped closer, pushing his sword back into his hilt. No need to waste energy one such a easy target_

…_.._

_.._

_He stalked her like a lion on a buck, laying low as he crept closer, following her step by step. Golden eyes glued to the small woman. The woman everyone compared to Kagome, how humans were blind if the thought of the two ever being the same crossed their minds. How could it be? They were different from every point. Was his brother that blind, or that stupid he could not see?. Laying low under the shadows of the tree he followed the woman for a few miles till she came to a stop by a small lake. Time to strike when he had the chance, she wondered far enough that even the half breed would not be able to hear her cries of help, her cries of pain. _

_Ready, set, attack._

x.x.x

After many hours of wondering the city they returned home arms filled with clothes too food, to medical supplies that the other era could not give her. If she was going to carry so many pups within her she needed to be sure she could give them everything. After settling down at home with Kuzii Kagome took the time to show and try her best to explain to Kuzii what everything was. It wasn't long for dinner to be done, and they would be returning back to his time soon.

Dinner was nice, it was better since everyone seem to get along. After the peaceful meal Kuzii turned back to the so called 'tv' while she snuck her way up the stairs for a nice warm bath. How she missed this, the hot springs were nice, it was just this offered so much more relaxation.

Slipping into the warm water she closed her eyes. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She choose to block the painful memories, and the heartache Sesshomaru caused her. He might of left her broken, used and alone and betrayed her like no other. Yet she would not allow his hand to squeeze at her heart no more. She had a man at her side, she might not love him as a woman who loved her husband, but more of a lover as a deep friendship. She might not have the father at her side, nor the love she wanted, but she has Kuzii and the love from her family. They held her up when her knees wanted to let go, and most of all when her heart wanted to let go.

x.x.x

"_Why?" Whimpering deeply, her chest shakily taking her last of air. How years now she walked this earth with the kami giving her a second hand at life. Now she would face her final death, the first one was enough now it was her lovers brother sealing her fate. How funny could the kamis be. Why would she face the undertaker this time? What had she done to cause such anger to get this hatred from this demon lord. How could he find her suttee for death that he needed to bring her to gates of death._

"_You miko have walked long enough in this world. You live on borrowed time, that is now taking the life of someone who has yet to find her true path in life. And for this you shall meet the end of your days."_

_His hand swept down slicing across her chest, he watched as more blood came for. Turning on heal he walked from the dying woman, he would not be with her while she entered the other life. The small gasps of air quickly turn to chocking on the thick red blood filling her lungs. _

_This was a secret gift._


	14. Chapter 14

Urg I came down with a nasty cold, it's the wonderful joys of being a mother. My son thought he should share his cold. Any way thank you all for your reviews it means a lot. And Kagome and Sesshomaru should start fixing things C: MAYBE soon c; Never know, only I do.

**Chapter twelve: Questions.**

It was midday when they finally started closing into the western lands. They had left her time in the early mornings; they had a long trip ahead of them. Kuzii waited silently with the long goodbyes. The next time she would see her family would be after the birth of her pups and it would take some time to be able to travel with three. Kagome walked side by side with her mate the sun fluttered over head with the wind tickling their skins. How it was a nice day to travel it was neither too hot nor to cold. It was perfect to travel in, it allowed them to cover much more land in short amount of time.

Kagome wouldn't of noticed Kuzii sudden change of his mood if she didn't feel a tight hand yanking her back. His hand engulfed the tiny hand of his mate pulling her back to his body. Kagome waited, trying to feel any threat, none yet she could feel something coming closer. Was it this thing putting Kuzii on edge ?

"I don't think it means any harm , whatever it is" Kagome mumbled waiting for whatever it was to come to them . However it did not make Kuzii calmer.

Kagome did not see it, but Kuzii did. A flash of white came from the tree line, engulfing his tiny mate. The light was too bright, causing Kuzii to stumble back. It was Kagome's soul, it was stitching it's self together . The beautiful light danced around Kagome, as two forms became one. As the light slowly dyed down the light re entered the tiny human. It was a rather large soul yet it fit into her perfectly. It was almost too late when Kuzii caught Kagome from smashing into the ground. She had passed out when her soul left her body for a few moments, Taking her in his arms he took off for the west. He knew it would be some time before Kagome came too.

'_Damn it Sesshomaru.'_ Kuzii cursed the lord to the high heavens, knowing his father was smiling from above.

x.x.x

It was night time when she had awoken in her room. She felt fine, she felt whole. All she remembered was white lights, she remembered what that light was. The last time she seen it was when she split her soul with Kikyo. Was she with her whole soul once more? That only meant Kikyo was dead.

'_Why would Kikyo die? Inuyasha watches her as if she was a god walking on earth. He would give his life before harm fell on her..Kikyo ..what happened?'_

Kagome was left with that question, little did she know she would soon find out. She pushed herself from the bed, her feet met the cold wood of the floor. Sliding softly she left her room in search of Kuzii. It was not long till she found her mate, in all places the kitchen snacking on what seemed to be some meat.

"Why are you up ? You should still be sleeping?" Kuzii looked back at his mate. He turned back to the food he was cooking and roaming around time to time to grab some things he needed. Kagome took her seat at one of the small tables to her left.

"I feel fine, I feel better than ever, as if I am whole again." Kagome smiled, she caught the clenching of Kuzii's shoulders. She knew now he knew something, it wouldn't take her long to get the answers she needed.

"You wouldn't know why I feel like this, do you?" Kagome teased, only a little she did not want to upset him. Just enough teasing would get her point of knowing across. Kuzii's face gave it all away he looked as if he was a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah.." He puffed, filling two cups of tea he moved to sit in front of her. Sliding the cup softly so it would not spill all over the clean table. Kagome's brow twirled up waiting for her answers. It was easy to get Kuzii to talk, very easy.

"You see Kagome, When you gave Kikyo half of your soul so she could keep walking this earth. That was fine, it left you weaker but it was enough for you to carry out a normal human life. Since you are with pups by a strong demon male, you are no longer fending for yourself, you have three others that are not human. Demons need much more, and you were going to pass without your other half. Me and Sesshomaru had talked about this, before he took another mate. I guess Sesshomaru while we were away ended the life of the dead miko, in return of her life being taken you were once again returned with a whole soul." Kuzii watched her emotions flicker across her face. She had no clue what to make of this why would Sesshomaru do such a thing for her now when he was mated to someone else? What about Inuyasha does he know? How is he feeling?.

So much had ran through Kagome's mind, she sipped her tea with a clouded mind . Not knowing she had already drained the cup.

"Oh I see, Well I have a lot to think about. I shall be back, I am going for a short walk."Kuzii didn't stop her, pity filled his eyes as he watched her leave the room into the half lit halls of the castle. He knew what she must be feeling, and what she must be thinking after all of it. He was not the one to help her with this, only one man could.. And she was heading right for _him _

Thank you everyone for the great reviews. 99 Oh man! Thanks it really does mean a lot that you guys enjoy my story. Let me know what you guys think, maybe some cute stuff next chapter c;


	15. Chapter 15

WOW 111+ reviews ! Thank you everyone! Well good timing because I think a lot of people are going to like this chapter. I am going to be reviewing most of the comments. I love them all so much ! They really do mean a lot to me C: And I want to say thank you too my beta reader from dokuga who is helping me edit a lot of thing, even though she is busy C:

_**Reviews.**_

reflection88: There is always a chance :]

YourDarkestNightmare: Thank you! I like to leave my chapters open so you can't really guess whats going to happen next. And a lot of the time I like to take turns on what happens C:

Inu-Madii: Ah yeah, my spelling and grammar are off with English, but now I have a beta reader so it should be a little better. I never liked Kikyo , reason why she is dead :] oh and Inuyasha will be a big part soon when everything comes out. Also on my dokuga account the story is edited better.

Emzy2k11: Thank you for your review I hope you like this chapter :]

Guardian Hirkosh: Thank you for pointing that out to me! I do spell check a lot and re read, but since I wrote it and word wont catch it, I don't find the mistakes. Thanks for the review I loved it! 3

LoveInTheBattleField : Thanks hun! :]

Madam Fluffy: She wont, but love will come soon, but forgiving will take longer C:

SayianInuQueen26: Thank you , C:

snowbirdyoukai: I sat and thought and re read your review a hundred times. And then it came to me. I guess without thinking I added part of what was going on in my life into this story . A lot of woman wouldn't go live with their ex, but right now my elder sister is living with her ex and his girlfriend because they had a child together. And I had a son by the man I was with for 2 years, and it took me a long time to get over the pain after he left both of us.

This story is about having to deal with things that are out of your control, and it's about being hurt and broken. And yet enjoying the little things in life when they come to you after long span's of being hurt for so long.

And Kagome does care for her pups a lot, but also she is very young, and when this type of thing happens you don't know what to do. I mean having kids, im not sure if you have any so I can't say you don't know or you don't understand. But it's a very hard time and your normally all over the place. Kagome is hanging on because Kagome is never one to walk away.

To sum everything up, I didn't notice until your review this story reflects my life, but I am using Inuyasha to tell it. Never knew till now. Thank you for your review. It really was helpful doll.

snowbirdyoukai: We all know how Kagome is C: And yes I will be filling a lot in this chapter.

Sugar0o: She has it coming C:

**I think I got most of them, if I missed yours I am sorry, but know I read them all! Thank you for all the love and support, please let me know what you think of this chapter C:.**

**Chapter thirteen :Your comfort. **

The burning candles lit the dark halls for the small miko who wondered around them. Finding Sesshomaru seemed harder than she had first planned. It had to be done, she had to see him, to talk to him. He had given her something and she had to show her thanks, deep down though she ached to see him. It had been a while since she was alone with him, her heart was still broken yet she yearned to meet those golden eyes. Even though their relationship was short and simple she felt deep down Sesshomaru made himself a spot in the broken abused home she called a heart.

He might of gave himself to another for the sake of his lands, he might of broken her and taken something so close to her. It was the point that no matter how much time pushed between the two they had shared something better than the world. She would give birth to three pups she would raise and love with or without Sesshomaru .He was to be thanked he had made these pups with her. And now she had her gift the gift that would last a light time to keep the flame of her heart burning through her darkest days.

It had taken a lot of thinking and she did not hate Sesshomaru, she could not find a bone in her body to hate the man. She might not hate him it was just her heart was broken her trust was tossed aside. And she would not forgive him she would not allow him to rule her, not rule her heart or her life. She would allow him to stand by her side if he choose to do so. She knew the road was dark, she knew that she would trip and stumble but she had helping hands to pick her up when she fell.

X.X.X

His eyes scanned over another scroll, he had been there for hours reading things over for the hundredth time. It was the only thing keeping him away from that woman that was his mate. He wished to kill her, how her death came in many ways to his mind. How he could cause great pain to her. It would only take one thing to push him, one thing to send him flying over the cliff to allow his beast to come forth and take the woman to the grim reaper.

It was in the late night, the halls were empty almost everyone was asleep. Only someone one else was awake, the loud beat of her heart alerted him that she was wondering close to his study. Her scent drifted to his nose, how he missed that comforting scent, that was now tangled with the scent of being pupped, with his pups. He could tell she was closing in, was she seeking him ? Or could the woman not sleep, he waited for her to come closer which she did. A small sigh from outside the door notified that she was indeed looking for him

A small nock and the crack of the door, sent her scent flooding in. The dark haired girl peeked her head in, scanning the room her eyes narrowed a little to see past the darken wall.

"Sesshomaru ?" Her voice came soft only above a whisper, it was a few seconds later that she moved within the room closing the door behind her. She didn't move far from the door, she stayed rather close in fact.

"Hn?" Was the only thing he could say, to her he seemed the same cold and non caring, yet if she had the hearing of the demon she would be able to hear the rather increase of his heart. Kagome came forth one step, and looked at the silver locks masking away his face. Her blue eyes scanned over his person, as if it would be the last time they seen on another.

"I wished to speak with you, ..Kuzii told me what you did." Her voice held no anger, it was soft and flowed through his ears, he wanted to look at her. He wanted to go to her and feel the bump of her swelled belly. He knew he couldn't, he turned his eyes to the scroll waiting for her to go on.

"I came to say thank you Sesshomaru, for helping the pups and I during this time. I must ask though why you did it. After taking another mate, you didn't have to.." She waited for him to say something ,anything would of done. The silence was thick , it was nerve racking .

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome stepped closer only to have the demon lord in front of her to let out a low warning growl .Stopping in her tracks her blue eyes narrowed with anger, stepping closer her hand laid on his arm. Her tough was warm , soft and smooth all at once. How he had missed such a tough. Never had he enjoyed someone touching his person until now. He missed her tiny hands on him, the warmth of her body. To the sound of her heart beat, how he missed taking in her wild scent and missed the sound of her breath the feel of it on his skin. He couldn't enjoy it now, he pulled from her hand and stood at his height, turning his back from the small woman. He let out another warning growl, it would scare most yet the woman did not fear. Did he become to soft ? Had he allowed her to be some type of weakness ?

"If you hate me, or wish me to be gone that is fine. All I asked is why did you do something for me when you took someone else, when you put not only me but your pups in danger, do you care that little!" Her voice risen , hurt hung thickly in her voice, and her blue eyes stared holes into the back of the silver head. Kagome didn't to expect what would happen next, never in her life had this happen. In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru spun on heal grabbing the slim shoulders in his claws, holding tightly onto them as if they were going to slip from his grasp. His golden eyes burned into the blue as a never ending fire, they stared into her soul she was sure he could see her from the inside out.

"This Sesshomaru had to ensure the safety of his lands! Elders did not see fit of you being the mate of the western lands. This Sesshomaru regrets putting in such a position" He growled he made sure not to harm her shoulders. His anger rolled off in waves , he gazed into her eyes the blue depth of the ocean. They sparkled with pain and sadness, he caused this he hurt her, again..

"You regret the pups.." She breathed, she wouldn't cry not now. She would shed the tears alone in her room, allow her heart to go over the pain she just felt. Sesshomaru didn't know this feeling, regret? He regret hurting her? For being so harsh to the woman.

"This Sesshomaru never said such! This Sesshomaru never meant to harm you, Kagome." His voice calmed, he could see the battle of the tears in her eyes. She was trying to be strong, trying to hide away everything she was feeling. It took a few minutes for her to understand what he had just said to her.

It was then she had lost her fight, falling to him ,she clung to him. Tears stained his clothes as she cried into him .She didn't know why she was so close or holding onto him ,she didn't know why she felt safer and better crying into him .Ever so slowly Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around the small woman. His hand came up to tangle his claws in the dark locks of hair. He growled softly to calm her, as if she were once again his mate. He hated her tears, it was as if Rin cried even though he showed nothing deep down he felt something. How this woman had melted everything he held inside.

"Thank you . ." The soft whisper floated to his ears, he did not notice the small body removing itself from him. The blue eyed girl took a step back giving a small smile. How it could light a room with the comfort that you could be lost in. With a silent agreement she turned to the door, turning she swore she seen love in the golden eyes .

**Let the chase begin .**

-Camille! C:


	16. Chapter 16

I don't know how I even wrote this. But i did, I am sorry for some type of wait. But a week or so ago, my little sister passed away in a car crash.

She was seven years old, and I lost all want to write. Since I have been down I had a lot of time to think, and that is not really the best for me.

So i started to write, to keep my mind of it. So THANK YOU for all the reviews , , I am happy people are enjoying my work. Over a hundred wow C:

Also this chapter might be a little sad, but I will bring it up as much as I can c: Also this is mostly just flash back.

. Thank you, enjoy the chapter. 3 Reveiws are welcomed.

Chapter fourteen. :The chase.

_The soft wind teasing the ends of the blacken locks, blowing them softly agents the pale skin. Blue eyes swirled with feelings, deep within thought the young woman was._

_Her belly swollen with pups, it wouldn't be soon for her birthing, she still had sometime to think of the outcome of this all. The woman's scent was thick with cherry blossoms, _

_Smelling hard enough a covering of sadness clung to her. This miko was good at hiding how she felt, every once and a while she would all the walls around her to crumble _

_down. Allowing a few salty tears to run down the pale slim face, it was not as slim as it once was. She had gained some meat on her face thanks to the pregnancy. Funny how_

_it could change small things about you._

_The woman was sad, for many reasons. Looking in you would not know the secrets she held within. She could be sad over a death or the fear of the up coming birth in a_

_few months. Yet the scars ran deeper than that, they ran to the bone , yet she might find her scars ugly ,she was a tiger who earned her damn stripes. A human life was_

_short lived with many problems along the way. They were often to busy to stop and enjoy the world around them ,to forget the minor problems. They often slept in fear for_

_demons were on the hunt. It was a mess, until one small human girl stepped foot five hundred years from her own. Saving and helping people with a helping hand. Her smile _

_was now forced, the light was dimming from the beautiful soul. How could one loose such fire and passion. Was her will to break soon?_

_She had fallen into the path set for her, to have mated to lose, than mated by one of the gods offspring themselves. To now have the one she once had chase after her?_

_Life was never kind to the miko. Never was a sunny day, it always carried it's clouds. It was now the miko had finally accepted what it was to be made of her._

_Golden eyes watched from a far, the blue dress skimming over the wood of the bridge. Moon light bathing around the small girl, as she looked down into the small pound. _

_Stopping in the middle she allowed her hands to support her face. Her belly below the handling it was hard to have anything in front of her now as her belly swelled more._

_It was only now he had the chance to be with the miko, his only time. He could not rest until he was with her for a while, A secret he would carry to his grave if he must._

_Silk swayed back and forth with his quick movements, he was going to have her just this once, not in a sexual form but a bonding form. He would forget that they were_

_both mated people. He wanted this and needed this. He did not know why he acted in such a way, he would not allow anyone else to see the fire in his eyes, only the blue eyed miko would ever see this side. His father must be laughing with the kamis watching him fall helpless to a miko._

_"Kagome." He breathed stopping on the bridge he did not want to frighten the young miko, it was never good to sneak up on one that could harm you if they wanted. It was then he would remember that face till the day he died. Blue eyes filled with every emotion, every feeling she had within her own heart showed to the front of her eyes. _

_Her black locks bouncing off her shoulders, she stood still her hand resting on her belly. Her eyes never left his , a small smile graced her lips. In her heart she hid the_

_burning, the butterfly's bitten down for the fear they would all rush out at once. Her heart felt it was skipping beats, the moon shined on him he looked like the god._

_He was the son of the moon after all, the beauty of him was overwhelming , they would have such beautiful children._

_"Sesshomaru.." Her voice sounded startled, her eyes widened just a bit she was shocked to see him out in such hours. Her mate was fast asleep, well that was what _

_she thought. It was then when he moved closer, pulling her to him. His warmth washed over the cool skin of hers, shedding some comfort. Her head rested upon his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart. His head resting over her head, slim finger tangled in the black locks, How he missed her scent, how calm washed over him when_

_he took in such a scent. He didn't know how much he missed this till it was gone, how he had been on edge ever since she had been a way. His fingers playing with the ends of the locks, her short breaths told him that she had calmed, the pups were asleep in her womb. Her belly pressed on his, keeping him more off than he liked. Yet pride filled his heart he would have heirs to the western lands, strong ones, he would make sure they would be able to stand in his own spot, he would fight , he had many reasons too now._

_The blue eyed miko looked up, pulling only a little away. Her eyes scanned the fire of the golden flames, her lips parted only slight as she waited for something, anything. Her hearted wanted more she just did not know what it wanted. She had a hunger growing in her, she had a need within her soul. It was something that she would never understand. Only time would show if it was kind enough to lend her a helping hand. She did not notice a green mixture of eyes staring at her from a far. Or the hidden era of the being. All she knew was she was in the arms of the man who had given her kids, the man that had left her to keep the spot of the western lands. And even though she felt a pain within her heart, she choose to ignore it for a little longer._

_Sesshomaru looked down , studying her face. Watching as her lips parted slightly, he used that moment to lean down. Brushing his lips on hers, the taste was more than mouth watering. He felt fire, he needed more of the soft lips of hers. Seeing she was not pulling away only heavy breath he crushed his lips to hers. In a few short seconds her hunger came forth. Putting her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss. As their lips moved together his tongue swept in taking in the taste of her , she was sweet she was a drug and she had hooked him in for life. A growl rumbled both their chests, he enjoyed this, it was more of purr, he never wanted to stop, he wouldn't she stopped, her lips shined in the moon light from the heavy kiss. Her eyes looked down for only a moment, when she had found his eyes he was shocked to find such sadness._

_"Miko why are you sad, did you not want such affections?" He never seen her look so sad, her small hand found his holding it softly ,her thumb rubbing over the top of it._

_"Sesshomaru..You will never know how much you have hurt me." With a tight squeeze she let his hand fall to the side. She stepped around him and headed back to the castle. Only to stop once to look back at the golden eyes, who never left her. With one last small smile she left the man who would have his first heart break._

_'Funny how life hands you all kinds of cards, and you are the one stuck with either playing them at your own risk , or folding and walking away._

_It has not been long since I have been put in this kind of spot. Now it is taking more turns than a maze, I've gotten lost yet I won't stop my movements._

_If I stop now everything that I have been doing, the fight that I have going on that i have fought for so long would all be for nothing .I would give up and let down so many people counting on me. I know that this if far from over, I know that the stress will only build. I am playing with fire, I am dancing the deadly dance with the man who puts_

_the fear in the eyes of his followers, he is death, my death. Let the count down begin. '_

Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

I want to say thank you too everyone for the wonderful reviews and helping on both sites., at the end of the chapter I will comment back to them. It has been hard but keeping my mind off it is helping. I don't stand with any religion but I know she is somewhere better now. The serves was beautiful, though it was hard to stay strong for my loved ones, it was a good way to let out the pain. I know now this isn't good bye ,it is just a see you later.

**In loving memory: Porsche Lynn, Feb/19/2005-Agust/10/2012. A daughter, a friend, a sister, and a shining light 3 May you rest in peace."**

"**Little Angels"**

**When god calls little children to dwell with him above,**

**We must sometime question the wisdom of his love.**

**For no heartache compares with the death of a small child.**

**Who does so much to make our world seem wonderful and mild.**

**Perhaps god tires of calling the aged to his fold, so he picks a rosebud before it can grow old.**

**God knows how much we need them, and so he takes but a few to make the land of heaven more beautiful to view. **

**Believing this is difficult still somehow we must try.**

**The saddest word of mankind knows will always be 'goodbye'**

**So when a little child departs, we who are left behind must realize God loves children, angels are hard to find .**

**-Unknown.**

**This story is dedicated to my little sister. May she always be happy from above 3**

**ALSO NOTE: My two other stories I finally came too it I am not going to finish them at all :[ I do not feel it in my heart to keep it going I just don't feel it. So if someone wants to take them, beta it over and add on your own chapters , feel free, message me or leave a review. I said it before but this time I will be deleting them in two weeks.**

**Chapter fifth-teen. : Battle of the heart. Part one**

The sheets were warm, she didn't notice her mate was not sharing the sheets with her. Her body was tired, her mind was over worked. Sleep was the only thing she needed now. She would not think of everything that happened tonight. So much happened her heart was starting to block everything out so time could heal all the wounds that covered the broken heart.

x.x.x

He was not mad, he knew this was going to happen in some way. He knew that the heart of the miko was already called for even though the caller did no claim it. He knew what his father said was true, he just did not want to believe it. He might be one of oldest beings on this earth besides his siblings , he was still young compared to his elder.

The words echoed in his ears, it was sad melody he could not change even if he gave his time on this earth for it. His father was the puppet master to the show, he was controlling everything.

"_This was meant to be, without this course the miko shall die. Your heart is gold my son, yet you must suffer through this. My hands are her fate. It needs to be done."_

Kuzii let out a growl , his claws ripping down the bark of the olden tree. The moonlight hung in the air slowly making it's way behind the clouds. The court yard was empty and dark, using the darkness to his use he moved silently after the silver haired dog. Moving through the halls falling back to view the demon lord. He was stalking his pray waiting for the moment to attack, hiding his scent his power within he wouldn't want to give himself away.

It was when Sesshomaru turned to his study Kuzii flashed in behind the lord. His hands taking a hold of the slender neck, crashing his back to the wooden wall. A sick crack of bones ,nothing broken yet enough to show who was in charge. Kuzii's eyes were filled with anger, his breathing coming in un even breaths. His claws begging to rip into the flawless skin, to bring blood forth. It would be a good punishment for this demon lord for he had done wrong to his mate. He held back it was not only him he had to think of it was the tiny woman in the bad across the castle. Her heart would be shattered if she found out of his doing. He had to fight it, he had to fight the animal wishing to come forth. Sesshomaru did not speak not a word was uttered, his eyes matched with anger gold darken as he waited for the man before him to act or speak. He knew he was caught, he wanted to rip this man apart and leave his insides on the out. He knew his power was no match to this mans, he was part of a god.

"My mates scent is on you, why?" He growled he wanted to hear from Sesshomaru why he was doing this, why he was doing all of this _now._

"This Sesshomaru wished to show the miko I am not the cold blooded monster, That it was not I who willingly left her pupped and alone." He was not lying that much was clear, Kuzii let his hand drop he was not pleased with him yet he had no reason to harm him, as of yet.

"Why do you play these games with her, if you truly cared for the woman you would of never left her side. As a mate you fight to the death you do not walk away! You dishonored your father, your lands, and most of all, yourself!" Kuzii growled, he ignored the growling from the silver haired dog, he knew he spoke the truth . Sesshomaru was not a threat to him in battle, just the battle of Kagome's heart he was worried for.

"You care for the miko this Sesshomaru sees." Sesshomaru already knew the answer , he knew the man had started to care for the miko. Who didn't care for the kind hearted woman who would sneak in your heart.

"_I will never_ step aside for you to take claim on Kagome. I will see you in battle, and I shall welcome your **death.** " Kuzii shot on last glance and removed himself from the room heading for his mate. Sesshomaru for the first time felt frozen in place he never felt such fear.

x.x.x

Sun peeking into the room, slowly crawled its way to welcome the miko into a new day even if the miko did not want to be awaken. Kagome snuggled closer to the warm body that was sharing the sheets with her, a body? . Blinking her eyes opened she was greeted by Kuzii staring right back at her, she would of thought it was creepy to watch someone while they were fast asleep, he just looked so calm so happy. Giving a small smile she pulled her legs down her arms to her head. She loved the feeling of stretching in the morning pulling the sleep from her skin.

"Good morning." She mumbled, pushing her back from the bed she pulled herself to the side. Letting her black locks fall over her shoulders, her blue eyes met his. He seemed to be awake still he didn't go to bed, was he up watching her all night? Her thoughts pushed to the side as she stared wide at him. Something was off, her mind couldn't think of anything at the moment, she felt some kind of pain deep within her chest, she knew this pain.

"What's wrong? " Her brow pushed together her eyes looking for answers .

"I seen you." His voice whispered, it broke.

**Not really a long chapter I know , This is part of kuziis feelings , and next chapter I will get into it more. !**

**REVIEWS.**

**Guest, thank you it means a lot to me/**Veraozao thank you ! /1MikoKagome I am glad you like it! And thank you! /LoveInTheBattleField As always thank you for your review 3

Inu-Madii I know who doesn't love that fluffy demon lord! And thank you hun it means a lot.

dxlmao – Thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot ! And I am very sorry for your loss I hope everything gets better for you and your family 3

snowbirdyoukai- Thank you! And oh that bitch will be coming back pretty soon -.- Kagome will deal with her.

Madam Fluffy- Much love for your review, thank you , I find it better to heal to write to not sit there and be sad because my sister wouldn't want that, she would kick me if she seen me.

sugar0oBingLazy- LOL Oh I get like that too -screen name xD Yeah , well he will be fighting back , right now I am getting all the small stuff out of the way, because Inuyasha is coming, same with Sesshomarus mate, the jewel needing a wish, the pups, the other person, C: Kuzii's dad, So

Emzy2k11- Thank you for your review! I try and update as much as I can! I know my little spit fire is always with me xD she will never leave me alone.

Witch Tekamika- Yes I got the review hun, thank you! It means a lot to me. And oh my god ! I am so sorry to hear! Singing to people in comas helps them a lot , I heard C: And driving is very scary even I don't like it. I hope your sister is good , and I hope your friend will wake soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me that so many people are enjoying my work. I will get to the reviews next chapter, when someone comes along. Any way thank you everyone with all the kind words, it really did help my heart heal a little more. You guys are great. I am going to try to make this chapter as long I can I am not sure how long I can make it. Next chapter I know will be pretty long oh joy oh joy.

Lemon in this, not sure if I will get into so much, but I don't know you will see ! :D Yes safe to have sex when pregnant, I know I lost readers with this pairing, yet I thought this was a good way to end their feelings, since something is going to change pretty fast.

This would have been up last night, but I got drunk writing, Its hard for me to write lemons and I kept walking away from it. So I was like every time I walk away from my computer ill take a shot, 40 shots later, and me on the floor, I had to wait till morning to try and write it xD. Never doing the shot thing again.

Chapter six-teen: Battle of the heart part two.

"_I seen you."_

She knew what he meant , she knew what he was talking about. She fell silent for a while the words were running away from her mouth. Her heart sped along, she knew he already found out of what had happen the night before. She could not lie to him ,she would not he deserved better then that she was not going to be like Inuyasha. Her heart ached at the thought yet pushed it away, never would she be like that man and lie and hurt someone for she knew it all too well. Her eyes looked down she wanted to cry tears came forth yet stilled refusing to fall. How could she be the one to cry when she was the one to bring this all on. Never had she walked in these shoes, noticing now they were too big for her feet. Cold sweat formed along her brow, her body trembled lightly. Kuzii stood there waiting, to hear anything than her short breaths with the race of her heart.

"Kuzzi.. I am sorry. Never did I want to hurt you, for you have saved me and kept me safe when I was ,..hurt. I will not lie to for my heart won't allow it, all I ask is if you could find it in your heart to forgive me , I am truly sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek, she wouldn't cry she didn't deserve it the one person who care for her was the one she hurt she could tell. Moving away she looked to the door, she would leave him alone. It was strong warm hand that pulled her back softly.

"Kagome, you will always have my heart, always have me.." He whispered into her ear his other hand ran down her thick hair, Kagome froze never had she heard such words. Her heart fluttered she couldn't tell if it was butterflies or the babies kicking, it didn't matter. When he moved away he was pulled back arms locking around his neck Kagome moved her lips to his. Pausing to see if it was welcomed, when Kuzzi's eyes dropped hers slid closed, taking in the taste of the man the taste was as sweet as him. His tongue pushed out with a welcome of parting lips from her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her up onto his lap. Her black hair falling fourth deepening the kiss her tongue danced with his her slim fingers knotted his hair in her fist pulling him as close as she could get him. Something felt right about this something she needed wanted most of all craved. She allowed Kuzzi to pick her up and lay her upon the sheet his body hovering over body holding his weight to make sure he was not pushing on her belly. The kiss had went on for a few more minutes, Kagome tangled her legs around his waist , the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils. Growling his hands roamed down her body, Kagome leaned to every touch it was fire it filled her body with the warmth she needed, her woman hood ached her body would respond, her mind responded.

Kuzii opened her sleeping dress his other hand holding himself up , using his claws he removed her bra cutting away the underwear to her woman hood. His eyes soaked in the beauty underneath him, allowing his brain to carve the image in his brain forever. He did not want to miss a thing never wanting to forget it. He did not want to recall the first time of their mating for it was to save her life, this time he would enjoy every detail of her body ,her smell her taste. Planting soft kisses along her jaw line down her chest down her swollen belly, till he was eye sight in front of her woman hood. He could already tell she was ready by the pooling of her juice. Studying over her woman hood he could already tell she was going to have trouble giving birth with such tiny hips. Rubbing his nose to her bud he inhaled the sweet scent, poking out his tongue running it slowly up and down it caused a slight moan from the woman above him. Being greedy he sucked in her folds, sucking down her fluids the small sucking caused the miko's body to go into over drive, raising her hips to push her self more. Kuzii pulled his hands up holding her by her hips keeping her still he stuck his tongue in pushing it to his tip he moved slowly around her small walls.

Kagome couldn't take the slow teasing she was new to the sex world, she never had tried anything she was a beginner her mate had more knowledge of this game ,since he was working it just right. Kagome gasped she was enjoying the feel. After Kuzii got his fill he pulled Kagome up to his chest. Sitting on his back legs Kagome got the hint of what to do next. It was nice Kuzii let her find out what to do. She opened his shirt soaking in the bare chest, toned in all the right places. The girls in her time would fall in front of him he was beautiful and he was all hers. Her finger tips ran down his chest the light touch was driving the demon under her crazy, the need was strong Kagome could tell from the hard length under her butt. Looking up through her lashes she smirked it was her turned to tease in only was now. Leaning up she blanked soft kisses down his cheek to his shoulder sucking softly at first on the soft skin. Running her nails down his back, grinding her hips on her harden member over and over causing Kuzii to growl at the small tease. Lifting her a little he untied his loose pants pulling his member into his hand using a single finger her rubbed small circles on her clit, ejecting one digit her wiggled it around, Kagome met his finger with thrusts , Sensing she was ready he rubbed the tip of his penis up and down. Having to go slowly he held her hips up slowly setting her down , pushing into her slightly he heard the first gasp ringing in his ear. Slowly pushing more of himself into her, Kagome was now biting at his skin, it was a bitter sweet pain, the small bites were driving Kuzii crazy he had to take it slow he did not want to hurt her. Her walls were slick and tight they grabbed tightly around him. Finally settling himself in her he allowed her to settle herself, giving slow thrusts.

"Oh.." She breathed. She met his thrusts speeding everything up.

"I'm sorry.." She cried, her nails running down his back.

"Don't be." He growled taking her mouth with this.. passion filled the room.

**Yeah lemon chapter , I can't go on with it -.- I am horrible with it. Anyway I wanted to end this so I can get to work with the next chapter, and with my other story, which I think you guys would enjoy! :D**

**Review let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is for people who have loved and who have lost, This chapter is too my friends and family who have loved me and helped me every way they can. The two woman who found me and saved me from laying in the road dying. This is for anyone who had a horrible break up, and felt the pain of it. I have tossed my self into my writing and working out, so if you see a lot of updates that's why. My writing wont be cheery but I need to take my off things.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story, people who have reviewed my work, you help me write more something I have loved for years. You guys all mean a lot to me and I am happy to have such good friends on this site.

Sugaroo yes I am over the age of 18. I was going to ask you about the lemon things on the other sites.

Thank you everyone x.o.x.o Camille Lynn.

Chapter seven teen.

She snuggled closer she was lost in the world of sleep, her energy drained once more after they had finished she fell asleep in his arms. She would need her rest the pups were growing again, they were close to be down growing even though she had a few more months left before she gave birth, demon blood speeds up the growth faster than human blood, she would be carrying three pups for a couple extra months.

Kagome snuggled closer to Kuzii his arm held her tightly to her afraid he would lose her than, they did not have much time together he knew this he knew everything was going to change. He knew he could change everything if he truly wanted to, yet should he? There was a line of right and wrong , he was walking right down the middle. Knowing if he did the wrong thing he would only be a selfish man, if he did right he would set himself up for heartache for someone else.

He didn't want to think of it he didn't want to deal with any of it, his dad must be laughing at him for his inner problems. His dad done this, it was a test a cruel test yet what could you expect from a kami they get bored easy that had never turned well in anyone favor.

x.x.x

Late lunch went well, Sesshomaru had avoided the two which no one really minded, less fighting for all of them. Kagome was unaware of what was going on around her. Kagome had been playing with Rin in the gardens, in the warm sun she sat under a old oak tree. How she loved the beauty of this time, she knew her pups would get to enjoy a clean era, yet it was filled with much death and problems with demons. She wouldn't allow her kids to grow up to be some over kill demon, or like humans from this time. Her kids would learn everything she did, and have them train to learn how to defend themselves. Her mother would be proud at how much she was growing up, her little girl was now to be a mother.

x.x.x

It was not till close to dinner when Kuzii had set out in search for his mate. News came burling in about a problem heading their way , fast. Sesshomaru along with him were called to the study with the head guard close behind. Kuzii knew of what was to become, all the news coming in of the blood shed did not take him by surprise. Sesshomaru how ever was out raged by the news of course it was on his land, a lot of cleaning up would be in order. The blood flowing through the lands had come to a stop when the spider fell, now it flows again opening hunting reason for everyone it was only the small detail everyone was pray.

"Tell the soldiers to stand at the gates, hold him off as long as you can till this Sesshomaru gets there." With a nod the man left the room, hurrying to get everyone in their own spots before what ever was coming got there. Kuzii only shook his head walking from the room, hell would freeze over before he listened to Sesshsomaru's orders. He moved through the halls taking up the only scent he needed, hurrying he bumped along sepal servants that scattered to get out of his path.

x. .x . . x

"Kagome." His voice was deep, purring deep within his chest, Kagome knew that voice something was wrong. Quickly standing to her feet her eyes looked with wonder and questions. Taking her by her arm softly he pulled her away from ear shot.

"What is going on Kuzii ? Is something not right..?" She could tell by his mood the way he walked his chin held high and the deep purr of his voice she knew he was in no joking playful mood.

"Inuyasha is coming here, spilling blood along his way, he is alone from the reports brought in today." Looking around trying to feel if someone had dared to lurk around the corner. Only a small gasp was filled between them, fingers brushing her lips she knew everything was going to go bad. Never did she think It would be so soon. Worry filled her eyes, her hand rubbed her belly, she knew the battle that would come, how could she keep her babies safe with a man that could use her a rag doll.

"Do not worry Kagome , As my mate I shall defend you , I will make sure you along with the pups are safe from any hell Inuyasha will bring. We are not sure if Inuyasha has given into his beast, if he has not we might stand a chance of no battle, yet I can make no promises."

His eyes were hard, he knew he had to be hard, the battle was going to start knowing the traits and the short temper the half demon carried. Knowing Kagome would always have a spot in her heart for him it would cause a lot of pain if Inuyasha did not smarten up.

"Kagome if he chooses to stand and challenge I or Sesshomaru we will kill him, in the honor which I stand I must as you are my mate, any male who stands to harm you I shall fight. Sesshomaru for you are the mother of his pups which you are still pupped. " Cupping her face she leaned to the touch her heart knew to be ready. Her mind played many different outcomes that could or would happen, with everything that had happened she wasn't all to shocked to find out the rage of Inuyasha she couldn't blame him , yet than again she wasn't all to sorry.

"When will Inuyasha be here.." Her eyes looked once more up to the face she grew to care for, for the man who took care of her when she needed and held her when she was too weak to stand. She trusted him with her life, with her kids life, she just wished things could be different. That she could love him the way he deserves . She knew as well as he her heart was still held by the cold yet softening demon lord of the west Sesshomaru.

"Within the hour , he is moving fast." She winced, she wouldn't have time to think for long since time was not on her side with this. "I want you to stay within the walls , do not be a fool to come out. Sesshomaru and I will handle him." His hand gripped softly to her shoulder ,holding her into place .

"Kuzii it would be best if Inuyasha see me, I can calm him down, I did it for years, maybe I can help push off any battle.." Her eyes looked up hope mixing with the blue, she didn't want to see a friend of years her first love die over her, over a woman who already died twice that only lived on borrowed time.

"No, You will stay within the walls , As your mate you will listen to I." His voice was cold, sending shivers down her spine , frost bite. He hated how he had to treat her, he wanted to make sure she was safe. She had a fiery spirit he did not need her to do something stupid, he wanted to make sure he would not lose her.

Kagome only nodded she pulled away, giving one last smile only this time it was faked, her eyes blinked back the tears that wanted to fall. Stepping around him she headed back to the castle, never looking back at the man who was heartbroken watching her walk with each step.

x.x.x

"He is almost here." Kuzii pointed out the well known fact to the group, men lined up dressed for battle, the heavy gear did not seem to weigh down the men. Weapons of all kinds were held in the hands of men willing to die to keep the half demon at bay. Kuzii and Sesshomaru stood in front of the man, both showing they stood on same ground level for now. Sesshomaru nodded towards the man he wished dead, he stood next to him only for one goal to keep Kagome safe from any harm the half demon wanted to inflict on the girl. He knew that his half brother had the blood of the great dog demon flowing through his veins, the anger that caused the blood to pump stronger than ever, he knew the self control that was needed to control ones self. Inuyasha had no will power, no mind for his own. Once stripped from Kagome and others he had no one to tell him wrong or right, to keep him from the foolish thoughts that ran across his mind. He acted on his beast, which was never a good thing it lead many to their death. A demons beast never plans, never second guess never looks around, takes in anything. It is to kill, to lust and to fight till you could no longer stand. This is what Inuyasha had become, even if he had yet to fall to his beast he was not right within his own mind.

The winds blew heavy ,Mother nature knew of the battle. Blood hung thick in the air, decay of rotting flesh, pain and sorrow mixed along. Growls could be heard as the silver hair danced along the tree tops, spotting the place he wanted to go the place where he would settle everything. To spill the blood of the person who took his mate.

_x.x.x_

"_Kikyo!?" Inuyasha yelled walking closer to the springs, careful not to step in plain sight if the woman was bathing. Even though they had the pleasures of each other she still held such a virgin personality , something he loved about her. _

_It had been well over an hour with no return. Kikyo did not take as much time as Kagome did, since Kikyo was not from five hundred years in the future. Worry spilled over her, speeding up he came to the small clearing, first glance he did not see the dead woman laying on the ground. He seen nothing only a empty spring, stepping past the over grown bushes he sniffed, Kikyo was here she still was._

_It was only few short seconds later when he spotted white and red laying on the ground . Time slowed as he jumped over to her, fear replaced the growing worry. Landing to her side he could tell she was..dead._

_His knees grew weak ,she was dead again he had lost her to someone again. He pulled the woman up to her arms, it would bother him a great deal to feel the cool skin , her skin was always cold she was a walking dead person finally gone for good. He pushed his nose to the crook of her neck inhaling, tears spilt over the edges of his golden eyes. He swore his heart was slowly being squeezed from his chest, fighting this lungs it was a fight to breathe his body shook from the pain overwhelming him. _

_He promised her this time everything was going to turn out right, that he would never allow someone to rip them apart, they would live together till the end of their days. Now she was gone , no bringing her back no more chances she would forever stay in the afterlife until he followed her. He froze cold sweat forming all around him , it could not be true could it? _

_"Sesshomaru.. " He breathed fighting his grip onto the lifeless woman. His anger boiled deep in , his claws ached for the spill of his brothers blood , no reason could justify what he did. "Ill make them pay.."_

_x.x.x_

"Bastard!" Inuyasha cried jumping into the clearing clutching his sword, his eyes scanned the men around him, he would not back down even though he was out numbered he would drag his brother to hell to burn him bring the pain he had caused to watch him suffer.

"Inuyasha you do not wish to do this." Kuzii step forward in hopes to calm the angry man, he could not blame him for acting in such if he lost his mate he would burn the world around him till he found the person who took her from him. Inuyasha meant a lot to the young miko killing the boy would only upset her more, he knew the play out yet prayed he could change things before it got too late.

"That bastard killed my mate, face me like a man Sesshomaru !" Screaming , jumping forth to get his claws around Sesshomaru only to meet the guards pushing him back.

X.x.x

'_They don't know how to calm him down like I do.'_ Kagome poked around the corner, looking for anyone in the hall ways. Sneaking outside she blocked her scent moving along the shadows she crept closer, she could hear Inuyasha from over here, he sounded enraged. Inuyasha was always the one to rush head first into a fight never thinking or talking anything out. Getting closer she could feel the anger and male pride smacking her in the face.

"Inuyasha!" She called rushing past the men, ignoring both Kuzii and Sesshomaru standing there turning to her.

"Kagome! Get back inside." Kuzii barked, Sesshomaru nodded, making his move closer to her. Kagome however ignored them she needed to talk to him, to get him to understand or at least just calm down from his anger rush.

"You!" Drawing his sword he pointed at the small woman, his eyes showed betrayal . Dancing around the golden eyes, pain sketched upon his face as he stared at the woman who had caused all this mess. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him blocking Inuyasha's view of her, he would not let her just stand in the middle of the battle.

"Sesshomaru! Let me go this has to be done! " She squirmed in his arms, paying no mind he glanced at the nodding Kuzii, the two found solid ground with this woman. Jumping away he set the woman behind him.

"Inuyasha you do not want to do this, you are hurt over the loss of your mate." Kuzii pulled Inuyasha's to him.

"Why did you kill her! "He bellowed, fighting to keep the pain in his heart he would never allow Sesshomaru to see the pain ,just the anger he would feel the anger ,Remember the anger.

"This Sesshomaru has done what was needed to keep Kagome alive." Sesshomaru sent shivers down the spines of his troops, he spoke with no regret , no care. It felt like frost bite the way he sounded, Kagome flinched at the hurtful words.

"You didn't need to kill her! There were other ways… wait..Kagome isn't your mate anymore. .What Kagome got tiered of fucking that ice prick and went to the next guy, this guy here? You couldn't keep your legs closed and it killed my mate!" He screamed his voice cracked, Kagome's eyes flooded with tears ,she shook her head shake the words shake the heart ache to shake everything off.

"Please let me talk to him, he doesn't understand."Kagome begged she held tightly too Sesshomaru's arm, her blue eyes looked up to him pleading for a yes. Sesshomaru hated her tears hated the way her face would twist up, he hated the sound the smell everything. He hated that the woman had some kind of hold on his heart. He looked to Kuzii for help, he did not see it safe for her to talk to the angry demon, yet he could not deny her.

"Please. ." She whispered her hand tighten around his arm. He growled and nodded his head, his eyes never left her body, she stepped around the demon towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha come here..please.." Her voice was only above a whisper she didn't think she could talk louder if she tried. Inuyasha listening forgetting about his sword laying upon the fresh grass, He jumped to face the girl he known for so long.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha,.. I didn't know that it happened till my soul came back to me.." Fighting back the tears seemed to only grow to be a harder battle.

"Because of you my mate is dead." He spat angry, he studied over her face he knew she was telling truth that she was upset about the whole thing yet none of that mattered to him anymore nothing did he would live in this world or follow Kikyo into the afterlife.

"I know! I am so sorry Inuyasha! I wish I could change everything, you know I loved you as a best friend, I wish none of this happened!" She cried, allowing a couple tears slipping past her eyes , the fell freely over her face.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered, stepping closer to her. Her eyes looked into his, he leaned in close his breath warm across her skin, his lips close to ear. "I will always hate you." Her body was filled with pain, her eyes covered in a black depth, his words echoed in her head, _'I will always hate you.'_ She couldn't hear the cries of everyone around her, she felt warm liquid running all around her, her back welcoming the grass she slipped from the real world into the back of her mind, _'what happened?.'_

_**Review and let me know what you think.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Wanna know what I have not done in a while, a ton of homework ,oh collage is just GREAT (angry face) , also working, being a full time single mother, and having my heart ripped out and stomped on . oh my free time is just very little now ): . So if slow updates happen, I'm sorry D: Being an adult is NOT all that fun!. On the plus side, I got a monster orange C:.**

**This chapter is mostly or all of Kuzii's flash back of seeing his dad , since a lot of you have been asking.**

"_Father." He grumbled he hated seeing his dad. Nothing good could come from the old man, he was always bored which meant he was toying with things. When being a god , living forever could get dull so changing things in the world of the living was his only hobby which found its way to Kagome and himself._

"_Son, you need not to worry, for I will never allow her to be harmed. It must be done for your fates are never going to cross together. I will be calling you back in time." His father stretched out about the clouds, allowing his son to glare holes into him._

"_This is not right father, she is not a toy you can play with, she is a woman who has done nothing yet you give her the worst.! " He wouldn't stop without a fight, he was fighting for Kagome, the woman who held his heart. _

"_You fight for a woman who will never be yours?" His father smiled, he lifted a single eyebrow, his son had never allowed a woman to come close to his heart. His son was a kind man , yet he never allowed people to close, he called what he had a curse never wanting to lay it on another._

"_You are a Kami you should know how I feel father, this woman should have much more than the others in that world. Yet you do this to such a girl , who will bring three pups into this world! Why do you give her this fate.!"_

_His father stood now, walking to his son, pride filled him yet his son would never understand the reasons he pulled such strings. _

"_Say your goodbyes , bring the comfort she needs for she will need all she can get, for this will all end soon my son. For she will return to Sesshomaru. You know what your roll." His eyes were sadden for the loss his son would bare, yet he knew he would suffer anything for the woman to be happy, which she would be feeling soon._

_x.x.x_

**Short chapter I know, just a flash back ^-^ The fate of Kagome, will be next! I should be typing it up after this, I don't know when I will be posting though :D**

**QUESTION , QUESTION!**

**I have been toying with the idea since a lot of you seem to love Kuzii, should I make a Kuzii and Kagome story :D FEEDBACK PLEASE.**


	21. Chapter 21

Wow thanks for all the reviews, I did a one shot thing, you should check it out ! Anyway to the person who said they would stop reading if it was a k/k story **LIKE I SAID** it's not, **I SAID** should I **MAKE** a k/k story, this is a k/s story. Not being rude, but your review came off very rude.

Anyway, I will write up some idea for a k/k story and I will let you all know. Thanks for all the reviews again :D Thank you everyone for all the love and support, you guys really do mean a lot, since life is just been one bumpy ride, I cannot wait for the year to be over. Love you all C: Even though this chapter you will hate my guts D:

It was too fast for anyone to stop it, the air sprayed thick with Kagome's blood, like a spray can. Coating Inuyasha along with the green grass. The woman crashed down, her eyes closed her body went limp. Inuyasha stared at the woman bleeding out over the grass, his claws dripped with blood the deep crimson stained his perfect white claws.

"That was for Kikyo, I am sorry Kagome.. that it had to be this way." He whispered he knew what would become of him. In a blur his brother pulled the lifeless woman into his arms, blood coating him she was just barely alive.

"Sesshomaru ! Take her to the healers! I'll deal with Inuyasha.!" Kuzii ordered ,ripping the boy by his throat he wouldn't kill him yet, he would make the last hours of his life hurt , make him wish he was burning in the pits of hell with his lover.

Sesshomaru wasted no time rushing her to the healing room, laying her on the cot, he took a closer look at the wound she would surely die at the rate she was going. Leaning close he licked at the torn skin, ever so slowly closing the room. The penny like taste filled his mouth, this time it wasn't pleasure from her blood it was fear he never felt. He was pushed aside and forgotten about by the healers working to save her pups.

"The pups need to be born, or they will die within the womb!" Cried the old healer, Sesshomaru was pulled from the room as they set up for the birthing. His world came to a slow stop, every minute felt like hours. The noises within the room did not give him any insight of what was going on within the room.

x.x.x

"You shall regret what you have done, I will deal with your worthless self later mutt!" Kuzii tossed Inuyasha into the cells wall. Slamming the door shut he made his way back to Sesshomaru he would kill Inuyasha later, now was the time to be with Sesshomaru. Everything seem to be a blur, he hated the feeling that only grew in his chest, it was an empty feeling.

He found Sesshomaru sitting on the floor, his hands tangled in the silver locks. He had never shown such worry, such care before. It was if he was going to break into tears at any moment, Kuzii knew at that moment his father was right. He hated to say it , his old man was smarter that he thought. Just it shouldn't had be this way to show that he cared, when the girl laid dying to finally see where the heart really laid.

"Sesshomaru." Kuzii whispered kneeling down in front of the pain, his heart cried as much as the cold demons did, yet he had to be strong for the both of them. He laid a hand on his shoulder, all the hate was washed away in that moment. Golden eyes looked into the man that had his woman.

"Everything will be ok..I promise." He smiled a little trying to bring as much comfort to the man as he could. With a simple nod Kuzii took a seat alongside Sesshomaru.

x.x.x

He sat in the damp cold cell, looking through the barred window. He had hurt the one person who truly cared for him, it didn't matter though. Kagome was the reason Kikyo was gone forever, everything had to be about that damn woman! She had to have everything when Kikyo asked for nothing.

"Kikyo..I promise.." He whispered.

x.x.x

"Your awake! " Sighed the old healer, she put a cold rag on her head. Kagome could only grumble a little, her throat was too dry to speak.

"We thought we were going to have to cut you to get the pups out! We broke your water, the pups need to be born, you do not have enough blood or power to keep them in any longer!" Kagome shook her head slowly side to side. It was time , it was time to be a mother of three. She had no choice they had broke her water, either way the pups were coming out today. Two other woman at the end of the cot opened her legs holding her feet down. The older woman was between her legs, staring into her woman hood.

"Ready?!" The elder called out. _'I have no choice.'_ She closed her eyes, trying to forget the fear building in her. She wasn't too sure if she was ready for it.

"Push!" The woman called, and that was what Kagome did, Her body knew what to do. The pain ripped through Kagome like a knife cutting butter. Her screams were loud, they came from her belly. Her head went back her back arched. The woman held her feet tightly as she pushed. Finally after what seemed like hours the baby slid out.

"It's a boy!" The woman called out, Kagome grinned resting her back on the pillow, one down two more too go. It was only a minute after when she felt the pain again ,the next baby was pushing its way out. Sweat covered her body, her breathing was un even as she pushed harder this time, she wanted the pain to end she would never have kids again, after all she had three as it is.

"It's a girl!" Kagome could hear two little cries pride filled up within her, maybe the pain was worth it, her babies sounded healthy .

"Last one Kagome!". This time the pain was different her heart kicked up the rate, her body trembled as her breathing was getting harder. Sweat poured from her, the pain was becoming numb, her body was starting to shake. "Just a couple more pushes.!"

"I ..I can't.." She breathed, her vision was blurring she couldn't do it, she felt a tug on her soul she was losing herself.

"If you don't the baby will die." The elder called trying to push Kagome into pushing the last child out. Taking one last deep breath the last of her strength she pushed her walls as hard as she could.

"It's a boy!" Kagome smiled, as she exhaled.

"Lady Kagome!" Was the last thing she heard.

x.x.x

"Lord Sesshomaru.." A servant came the room, she looked rather shaken up. She got on her knees and bowed low, till her nose touched the ground.

"I am sorry my lord. Kagome has died."


	22. REVIEW NOTICE

**This is not a chapter, This is a note, sorry for people thinking it was.**

**I was not going to make a note, this will be removed if I ever do want to go on with my story. Listen you two assholes who left guest reviews. **

"Sorry, you need a beta to review this before you decide to post...

You should read up on basic grammar."

**Ok to comment on your review. I do have a beta , over on another website. A very sweet girl , who does have a busy life so it takes her a week to fully edit and send back the chapter or sometimes longer. I am not some asshole to tell her I need it done by some time. Like I said other times in the past chapters I have this story edited on another site. This site I cant go back and fix changes. I have a life with school , my son and his schooling his doctors , my doctors, my family issues, moving, work and everything along those lines. So when I do want to write I cant till four in the morning when I should be sleeping, the last thing I give a FUCK about is my grammar. **

**If it bothers you so much just stop reading.**

**I don't care if I lose you as a reader, you don't need to be rude.**

**Second review.**

**By someone making a name 'Kaze'**

'Meh.. Another one. Seems that most stories have this stuff…"Yadda yadda , Inuyasha is the bad guy." Followed by humiliation/torture/whatever. Can't be that hard to come up with alternate ways to get to get drama between characters.

But yeah, he should of fought Sesshomaru he's the one who did it.

Not bad writing style though, guess ill wait and see how things end up.

**Leave peoples plots alone, if you think you can do better, WRITE your own story. And trust me if I wanted Inuyasha dead he would of got killed off, the reason he is still alive is for another plot, thank you. **

**So both you, do what the hell you guys want, stop reading my story if you have just rude comments. I really can care less. **

**Like I said at the top, I am not sure if I even want to bother with this story, if I do, I will remove this and add the new chapter.**

**XO Camille Ballentine. **


	23. Chapter 23

**WOW the reviews, I didn't think there would be that much, .. Over 250+ .. Thank you everyone, really you don't know how much those kind words mean to me! **

**And too Silent Uke Fuu, It is not constructive criticism . I can handle that, I have a couple people leaving a long well worded review, telling me what I should look at and might need a little help. I do not stand for comments along the lines the other two people have said. It was rude, and I can be a bitch right back.**

**If FF allowed me to go back and fix mistakes I would but I would have to remove the whole chapter go to my word and re do it, than upload it again and update again. Other site I click update chapter, and it lets me do it and save it.**

**Also with all the great reviews I wanted to write a chapter to say thank you. Even though I just got my chest pierced so it is really I mean really hard to type, oh the pain. **

**My thanks will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Emma you don't need to kick me now, here is the chapter -.-**

_**Chasing you down.**_

'_I hope your happy father'_ Cursed Kuzii. He stood silent next to Sesshomaru, three tiny cries filled the next room. The scent of death also seeping through the doors, the woman was gone. Her body to weak to handle three births after losing such blood, the strain on the heart was the cause of the death ,he knew it. Sesshomaru stood silent for a while standing outside the door, it seemed that he was trying to muster the will power to go in to say his goodbyes.

It was a sad moment in the western lands, when Kagome was removed from her spot that did not removed the love in the hearts of the people .For the heart of kindness touched every one she came across, she was a strong woman it mattered not that she was human. Her spirit , her will power was strong, no matter how many times she fell she risen right back up ready for the next blow. The kamis were cruel with their fates yet they all knew something amazing would happen for this woman.

Kagome would be filled with pride ,singing with joy that she had gave birth to three beautiful healthy pups. Even through her doubts she would stand tall to be the mother that everyone had wanted, even standing alone nothing held her back for the love of her children.

X. X. X. X.

Pushing the door aside, the image would always burn deep within his soul. There she laid, a mess , her black hair clumped with sweat, her skin shined from the left over blood that still clung to her clothes her skin mixed with a heavy coat of sweat. Her face was calm, no pain nothing, not even in her sleep did she look so peaceful.

Stepping to her side he knelt down, taking her hand into his. Ice cold, the warmth had slipped away from her, a clear sign that she had left the world. Not even with all the power he had under his belt would bring back the mother of his pups. His golden eyes studied her, his beast howling at the los of someone that had affected him in such a way. Their paths crossed in such a odd way, yet they walked down the same path no matter how many twists it had. He had truly lost her, is this the lesson his father had wanted him to learn. To feel the emotion of love, the pain , the sorrow? To awaken his true meaning of his life? Was this a sick cruel game that the Kamis played with him for all the wrong doings in his life.

A lot of women died from child birth , yet why did he feel such sorrow, such shock from the woman who passed to give life to pups. She had such light within her , such passion, the love that she gave off. The woman was pure at the heart, yet treated like a rag doll , even he treated her poorly. Regret flooded in, angry with himself for the way he acted, he no longer cared for his lands, the title he had to up hold. For years everything he ever wanted was pulled away from him, everything came down to his title of the western lands. He had dealt with so much for so long, he would not allow Kagome to added to list of things he could not have, death would not hold them apart.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru.." Kuzzi whispered loud enough for him to hear, Standing in the door way leaning on it. He could not bring himself to look over to see Kagome, it would only rip his heart to shreds if he did. He knew what Sesshomaru was going through for he mourned the miko even though she had only passed not to long ago.

"You broke you word!" Sesshomaru growled standing to look at Kuzzi, blood red seeped into his eyes. The beast was pushing out, forgetting that the man in front of him could kill him without much effort. The care of wanting to live was small, the pain that filled him almost took him to his knees.

"My word did not break Sesshomaru." He spoke softly, he did not want to cause a fight after someone they both cared for had just passed. It was not the time to fight like pups, to blame the person their heartfelt. One of them had to be calm to handle the problem in front of them, Sesshomaru was not able to handle such problems. His head was off somewhere else, trying to take in the loss of the woman who gave him pups.

Sesshomaru lost himself, allowed the clawing beast come forth. His eyes bleed a deep crimson , pools of blood. His fangs pointed out, his claws curled in his hand, ready to rip the flesh to end the ache in them. Speeding over he grabbed Kuzii , pushing his claws into the smooth skin. Small pools of blood forming from the cut wounds. Kuzii stood tall, peering into the eyes of the man who would take Kagome away from him ,the man that had broke the girls heart one to many times. He should hate him, kill him, spill his blood with little honor that he had showed Kagome, to end his life, yet he didn't hate him. He did not feel the anger he thought he should, he held nothing agents this man that had him by the throat, he did not fight back, he did not taunt him for his mistakes, or deliver a blow to his pride. He stood there allowing the man to let his anger flow from his veins.

"Stop." Mumbled Kuzii growing bored by the minute. His hand wrapped around the demon lords arm, pulling his arm away from his neck.

"**You lied to this Sesshomaru, you said everything would be ok! Yet Kagome died! You broken you word, and shall pay with your life."** He roared moving to slice at the man he had his sights on only to miss as Kuzii side stepped him. An annoyed sigh pressed from his lips , before Sesshomaru could aim at him again, he pulled him by the shirt, it was now Sesshomaru slamming into the wall. Kuzii stood close to him.

"If you stopped I will keep my word, If you want her back than stop!" He yelled growing tired of the mans anger, if he only calmed down he would help him. It had seemed to work, Sesshomaru relaxed under the grip of Kuzzi, his golden eyes coming forth, his beast settling within him.

"Good." Kuzii mumbled before letting Sesshomaru, go he went to Kagome's side, taking in her peaceful state, there was no going back after this. Reaching down he ripped the necklace from her neck. Playing with the purple jewel in his hands, rolling it around in his fingers, the smooth feeling of it. He remembered when this thing came to this world, it had been thousands of years, blood flowed for this jewel, demon and human wanting to have a taste of the powers of the Kami.

"A curse for humanity , a gift from the gods, a gift for you." He looked once more at the jewel, opening her clothing he pushed the now shining jewel into her chest, into her heart, the purest of her. Her body shined for only a few seconds, her skin glowed than it dimmed.

"Did it work?" Sesshomaru whispered..

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, more stuff to come, now more fluff for Kagome and Sesshomaru to come.**

**Thank you all so much for such kind words. You don't know how much that helped me. [no order] :** reflection88 , thatcrazydrunk , 1MikoKagome , dxlmao , , Alex ,

darkness2light65 , INUGIRL , XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX , Guest1 , darkness2light65 , VixenKitsune147 , Guest2 , dierdreaes , SayianInuQueen26, Megar , , XxlilAnimeFan-GirlxX , alatera , kogasanimelovergirl , LoveInTheBattleField, lil pinkie , Abbybev17 , Madam Fluffy , Sy Archer , NikitaTaichou007, sesschanfan , amari , Kiraka69 , kagome'slove , LissaDawn1990 , Gothic Saku-chan , shadow zombie , Violent Profanity , YourDarkestNightmare , ann , Emzy2k11 , Veraozao, Gothic Saku-chan, NikitaTaichou007, Koriina

**Okie I think I got everyone, if I missed you I am sorry D: let me know and next chapter I will add you in. **

**Two more notes, The Kuzzi/ Kagome story will be up in DEC, My other story , I am typing the chapter after I post this.**

**Also I have been typing up a story I had wrote, called the "Tale of the living dead." It is going to be a dark Inuyasha story, a K/S story, I got the idea the other night when I was drinking and watching HOTD (btw great anime show, sadly they stopped it) For anyone who loves zombies or dark gore story, than you will love it. Just going to take me a while to type it all up , since I felt the need to hand write it. **

**That's it for now, hope you all have a good day, love you all. Enjoy fall season , football time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all your reviews ! Also to the person who left the review, if me centering my work and bolding stuff is making you unable to see the chapters, ill stop. But if it is because you just don't like it, Sorry I like to center my work, to ME it looks better. Any way if you don't read it, Than it is ok with me I am not begging people to read my work.**

**Also only a couple more chapters till the story is over, one more twist, and it will be over ): Also anyone who likes gore, dark fics, with blood and fighting, and zombies, I have a new story up its about the gang in Kagome's time fighting off the living dead, it's a K/S story c: **

**Rated M. **

**Chasing you down .**

"_Did it work ?" Sesshomaru whispered. _

It was silent in the room, two men on the balls of their feet breath caught within their lungs just waiting.. Waiting for anything, any sign from the small woman. The cries of the pups could be heard from the room over. The nurses would care for the pups till told otherwise.

The jewel was inside Kagome now, pulsing with energy , power. Going deep into her chest where it would stay. It was funny how this is how it all started, her journey here had started over this jewel. When the jewel flew from her body , when it shattered all across Japan that was when her quest started. It had led her to Sesshomaru , to Kuzii , to this life where she was meant to be. Her life had it's ups and downs, lefts and rights , painful and joyful. She had shed many tears, yet her smiles matched the salty tears. Her heart had mourned her heart had felt love, even though she had a bumpy road it mattered not for the people behind her kept her up right.

"It will. When she awakens, tell her to find me in the gardens, I wish to speak with her." It was all he said , leaving no room for Sesshomaru's reply. He walked from the room sliding the door shut. He knew the two needed sometime together.

Moving down the halls he knew this would be his last time. He looked around, he had little time he knew, and it was all worth it in the end. He knew the upcoming events, he knew the strength that Kagome will gain , he just did not want to leave her side. Though it was no longer his place to stand by her, it was now Sesshomaru's. As a man he would not step in the way where Kagome should be, he would push his love to the side keep it deep within himself so she could be free of all the pain.

Moving towards the front , he could hear Inuyasha's yells, the clash of whatever he had agents the cell he was kept. He closed his eyes, that man would know pain, even though it will not be by his hand he would judge him the day he came to the gates of the Kami. He would make him suffer in the afterlife.

X,x,x

Moments after Kuzii left the room , The raise of Kagome's chest was a sure sign that Kagome was back. Sesshomaru moved to her side, fearing to touch her fearing he would break her and lose her all over. His golden eyes scanned over her the wounds upon her were closing. A soft glow came forth from the paling skin. Kagome kept her eyes closed squeezing them shut she knew she was sucked back into the realm of the living. Her body felt it was slipping apart, not painful yet it felt as if she turned to water. Her spiritual powers felt the same just not this much.

"Breath Kagome." Sesshomaru purred, the woman was holding her breath for far too long she would surely turn blue soon if she did not breath. Kagome did not fight him , opening his lips she sucked deeply refreshing the burning lungs. The air was cold it felt simply wonderful. Peeking her eyes open she waited for the blur of room around her to settle. Sesshomaru was peering over her, she wanted to smile , the look upon his face she would remember for her life. Worry spread all over his face with a dash of relief, his golden orbs seems to be molten gold peering right into her.

"Sesshomaru ? .." Kagome whispered trying to sit up, before she could lift a finger Sesshomaru had already set her up. Giving her small thanks she looked up to him, her peered to his, their faces inches away, she could swear she felt his hot breath on her skin. "Are the pups ok?.." She whispered,.

"The pups came out fine." He nuzzled into her hair burying his nose into her dark locks. Even though her scent was thick with blood and sweat the faint sweet smell filled his nose. How he missed it, he would take anything he could get. His beast purred enjoying the touch of the small miko. She had leaned into the crook of his neck. This was how it was supposed to be, this was where she should be, this is how everything was supposed to play out , yet it didn't. He was not hers, she should not be touching him ,she should not feel love for him, or yearn for them to be a family. She felt the tears, this time she allowed them to push forth, she knew he would notice her tears. She did not want his pity, she just wanted him to know that she did feel something, that she would not hide her feelings it was not healthy for her.

He did notice the change of her scent, he smelled the tears coming forth. Gripping tighter he hated to let her go after just losing her. Taking a deep breath he pulled away.

"Kuzii told this Sesshomaru to tell you when you awaken to meet him in the gardens, bathe first." Sesshomaru swept out of the room, allowing Kagome to believe that he was upset with her tears. It would make later sweeter.

x.x.x

The warm bath did her tense body well, washing the crusted blood away, refreshing her body. She wished she could stay in the warm waters for the rest of the day allowing the water to be a warm blanket. Though she had her pups she wanted to see also Kuzii was waiting for her.

Quickly dressing she found her way to the outside, passing by many eyeing servants. Questions filled their eyes of the woman who was just greeted by death now gliding down the hall as if nothing happened.

"Kuzii?" She whispered finally finding him upon one of the hills leaning on the aged tree. Humming soft tunes to himself, she knew he sensed her coming. He looked peaceful, he was beautiful , more of the lines of breath taking.

"Kagome, my dear." He flashed a smile, standing he stood in front of the woman he grown to love , the only one he had allowed into his heart.

"You wished to speak with me?" She question, rocking upon the balls of her feet, her hands locked together, while her eyes rested on the lush green grass. Kuzii smirked, he loved the way she acted when she was in her wonder.

"I see Sesshomaru has given you the message. Yes I wish to speak with you. There are some things I need to share with you." He moved her to sit down, Taking her into his arms , her back rested on his chest.

"Kagome, as much as this pains me , this will be our last moments together, I must return to my father . ." He felt Kagome trying to twist around to look at him, he couldn't see her face just yet. Holding his grip he kept her back on his chest. Allowing the words to fully sink into her mind.

"Why?. ." She whispered , the last thing she wanted or needed was for Kuzii to leave her now. After everything that they had been through, after her pups were born, she wanted him to stay, she _needed_ him to stay.

"My dead Kagome, It pains me just as much to leave you. I promise you this, I love you , The first woman I have ever loved and the only one. I am not the one though to love you, it is another to love you to stand by your side. Kagome you are a strong willed woman, with a spirit that never shatters. I promise to see you soon, to watch over you , to love you till the end of times." He could feel the hot tears slip from her cheeks to crash upon his arms. Squeezing her, trying to sooth her, he hated this more than anything. Making a mental note to let his father have it when he returns to the realm of the heavens.

"I need you , The pups.." She chocked , struggling once more to look at him, this time he allowed her to turn. Her blue orbs darken with the sadness, her face was not fit for the tears. Leaning close, he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent once more to sooth himself, he could not stand the sight of her tears.

"You no longer need me Kagome, you will be a great mother, you are strong, and have to be strong." Her felt tiny fist curling into his silk.

"I don't want you to go." She cried, she wouldn't let him go without a fight she needed him, she wanted him to stay he couldn't just leave her now.

"I have to my love. I'm sorry." He stood bringing Kagome to her feet, rubbing his thumbs across her rosy cheeks, taking the tears away with each stroke. "I love you Kagome, you need to start your path now." He stepped away placing his hand genteelly over her heat. "This is gift from the Kamis and I, live long my love." Before her lips could part to question him she felt the pulse in her heart. The jewel it was coming to life. A burst of pink came from her body, the pink power dancing across her skin. It was a pretty shine, blowing her hair back. Her eyes looked up in great wonder and questions. He only smiled at her, catching her before her body could tilt over. Her body was weak, the power rushing around her, it was a sight to see. Leaning her back across the tree, her blue eyes closing with every passing second. She would soon fall into a deep slumber .

"Rest Kagome." He whispered.

"I love you Kuzii I always will.." She mumbled from the haze of her slumber, trying to fight the sleep. He only smiled, that was the fighter he loved. He placed a last kiss on her cheek, "I love you." His voice echoed in her ears. Before she gave her self fully to sleep she watched the bright light engulf him, in a matter of seconds he was gone, and she fell into darkness. _'Kuzii..'_ Her mind whispered.

He was gone..for good.

**Thank you I hope you guys liked, it I am sad Kuzii left. :[ Anyway, I am stuck on baby names for the three pups. Any one got any good names for the kids C: Any help I can get would mean a lot to me. I thought this chapter was going to give me hell, yet it didn't I tried to make it cheerful. Sesshomaru and Kagome cuteness next chapter , also a the kick off of the drama, which no one will see ;D So I hope non of you kill me, because if you do than I cant write the chapters ;]**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews and the help with the names. It means a lot to me ! They were all good, and It has taken me a while to pick out the names , In a few more chapters I will post the names, it will be near the end of the story. OVER 300 reviews ! WOW thank you guys so much ! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Chasing you down.**

'_It's warm, It should be late noon now, .. it shouldn't be this warm.'_ The woman snuggled closer to the blankets, slipping back and forth to world of dreams to reality. '_Blankets?. I am outside.. that's where Kuzii left me..'_ .The memories flashed back, to the tear-filled goodbye of her mate. Her eyes squeezed shut, a painful reminder she was alone. Kuzii had left her here to go back home, to leave her with the three kids to be around Sesshomaru, in this time..alone.

'_Sesshomaru'_ She flinched remembering everything of the man that had hurt her. A man who was trying to make up for everything he had done, yet she would be stuck here with him and his mate, that woman.

The moved only a slight, she wasn't alone. Keeping her eyes closed ,praying to be left alone. A hand slipped down her arm, resting on her elbow.

"Kagome, I know you have awoken." His voice was low, almost a soft purr , coxing Kagome to come from her hiding spot. Though his smooth voice, his feather touch was not enough to pull the young woman from her sleep. "Do you wish to meet your pups.?" As the words left his mouth, a light switched on within her mind. She rolled over, her half hung lids peered to him, a small nod.

"Where are they?" His voice was soft, thick with sleep. He knew he body needed more sleep, her body was going through changes even he did not understand. A half hearted smirk crossed his lips, even when she was stuck between sleep and being awake she responded to her pups.

"The pups are asleep in the other room." Moving more up allowing the mother of his pups shake sleep from her body. "Oh, alright..why are you here?" She whispered, fighting herself from falling back into her dreams, placing a hand under her head, she looked to him. Why was he here, trying to awaken her to mock her of her mate leaving? He surely could not care what was going on with her, or wish to be with her when he was with another.

"I am here to spend time with the mother of my pups. This Sesshomaru is filled with pride with the birth of the three heirs of the west, our pups." His voice rose, Kagome could not deny the pride that lased every word. His eyes brighten when he talked of their pups he was proud to be a father.

"What about Kayo? Shouldn't you be spending time with her, you're mate?" The woman's name gave her chills down her spine, no matter how many times she seen her she just couldn't get used to her.

"She is off helping the staff, the halls have been in an uproar after the birth." He could see the hurt in her eyes. He wished he did not have to harm her fragile heart.

'_Doesn't sound right. That woman would never help anyone besides herself.' _Even with her troubled thoughts she kept to herself.

_X . X . X . X . X. Hours later X . X . X . X . X ._

The silk silver hair danced around in the air, taking leaps higher than the trees themselves. His legs ached for a run, finally giving into the urge he leapt once more. Worrying not of the enraged screams below him. Moving left , quickly to the right his laugh turned a little too deep for someone like him, even shocking him.

Turning his head only a slight, he watched the castle slowly grow out of sight. Looking ahead, the sun slipped past the mountains leaving the sky a dull black, the stars peeking forth to shed the little light they had.

"Kayo, I owe you." He whispered, remembering the moments before he left. The woman was just like Kikyo, if she allowed others to see her, truly tainted.

"INUYASHA! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS BY YOU'RE DEATH."The guard yelled, trying with all his might to keep up with the dog demon. Though he was half demon he was fast, it was all thanks to his father's blood. " HE WONT LET YOU GO THIS EASY!" The guard let one more scream out, he knew he was losing this chase many of his troops have fallen short a while back.

"OH! I know he won't! I got something he will surely want back!" Inuyasha laughed, the golden eyes tinted with blood. He lost himself a long time ago, surely the real Inuyasha would never do such a horrible thing. It mattered not now, for the real Inuyasha died when his mate died.

Looking down at the small bundle he noticed the small pup asleep, one of the male pups. He could tell the pups was only half like him. This would be one lesson his brother never forgot. Even though the pup felt much stronger than any half demon he ever cross, it still was the point. Sesshomaru , Lord of the west had what he hated the most a pup that was not a full blooded dog demon like himself. Kagome would also feel the pain he felt, after all she was the one who caused it all.

"So you are what Kagome would call my Nephew , huh? Well sorry squirt ya won't be here long. If ya know what I am talking about. " He smirked, pushing of one of the tree tops, making more space between him and his elder brother who was still unaware of his pups fate.

**Thanks for reading, All I am saying, is that you really can't guess what is going to happen next. To answer the question, yes Inuyasha has in mind killing the pup. Kayo have something to do with it? Hm gotta find out, All I am saying is this story was already taking left and rights with downers, so just keep that in mind C: Review let me know what you think, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A woman's cry rang out, it was filled with pain with terror. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for answers. He paid no mind to her, moving to the door, just in time to side step the crashing doors. One of his elder healers cried in pain, as she tossed herself to her knees. Her nose kissed the floor, as her shoulders slumped. To a human it would look as if she was only in a panic, to a demon the smell of iron flooded into the air, she was injured.

"Stand." Sesshomaru ordered, waiting for the woman to move. When she did not he let out a small growl. Seeing her tense under the threaten growl.

"..I can't .. My lord.. It's ..Inuyasha.. he has a pup !" She stuttered in pain, shivering in pain as she felt the blood dripping from her open slashes. The room was filled with a horrid gasp, from Lady Kagome. Who dropped to her knees in front of the woman , pulling her back into her chest, Kagome's belly threaten to spill everything. Gashes lined her wrinkled belly, showing off everything was under the skin. The beating organs, that some were ripped, draining her life in a matter of a few seconds.

"Who did this too you!" Kagome cried, it was a horrid, sight, she knew that woman could not live through the injury's. She knew as well as Kagome she would be no longer in this world.

"It ..it.. was..lady.." Before the woman could finish Kagome felt the body go limp. She let out a whimper of the loss. Kagome brushed back the woman's hair; closing her eyes she laid the cooling body on the ground. Giving a prayer she blessed the woman's soul, to send to the Kamis.

"Sesshomaru! Our pups!" Kagome cried, finally taking in what was going on. Her baby was gone, in the arms of the man who killed her in cold blood. She did not want to think of what Inuyasha had planned, all she knew was she had to stop him.

She would not wait around , she had to go after him, she knew where he would go, he was not the smartest one in the book. Her body shook with rage, fear was shoved into her heart, allowing her mind to be dragged into rage. Her body shot forth, her feet moving on their own, her body flung through the air, within a blink of an eye a crack roared through the hall. Kagome had cracked through the door, sending it into awaiting wall. Waiting for no one, her legs stretch out carrying her past her human speed by hundreds going over her limits.

In her dust she left a stunned Lord, leaving it to him to chase after her. Speeding on her tail, her scent led him down hall ways, twisting and turning. Servants dived to the floor to avoid being flattened by the two speed demons.

Kagome sped off trying to find a good way to leave the home without crashing into another door. She didn't know how to stop, without tripping over her own feet. She was never good at running at a human speed, demon speed promised more pain and crashing. Kagome's thoughts cut short when she felt arm crush into her chest, sending her flying back. Her butt greeted the cold marble with a throb. She knew she did not hit a wall, blinking her eyes ever so slowly, she peered up through her thick black lashes to see the woman who tormented her life.

"Where do you think you are going? Running around the palace as a mad woman." Kayo spit out, her eyes were cold as they always were. Filled with hate, evil laced around her eyes. Her arm falling back to her side, she had held it out at the perfect time to knock Kagome back.

"You already know, Kayo. To get my pup back." Kagome growled, she stood to her feet. Her fingers balled, she was wasting her time , the more she stood to talk to the woman she hated, the more time Inuyasha had to get away with her pup.

"Shouldn't you plan out what to do with that mutt? Instead of acting like you have no brain, oh wait your human. You don't." Kayo snickered, she enjoyed the pain, the insults that she could toss to the woman. She was the lady of the west, Kagome could not touch her, if she did death would be her punishment.

Kagome had enough, her emotions ran wild, off into oblivion. Her control snapped, the life of her pup ticked away with each growing second. The woman enjoyed every moment. Kagome let out a small growl, feeling Sesshomaru grow closer by the second, Kagome jumped forth, her fist balling into Kayo's clothes, slamming her into the wall. Using her weight and strength to pin her there. Kagome could hear the walls cry in cracking from the rough treatment.

"If I find out, you had anything to do with this, I will **kill you."** Kagome snarled, holding her there fighting the idea to kill her, she did not have time to get her hands bloody. Sesshomaru had shown only a few seconds after Kagome had attacked, Standing there he felt proud of Kagome's new found powers, finally snapping, finally taking her place. Kayo noticed her mates appearance, she whimpered for help. No help came Sesshomaru would not stop Kagome , Kagome was in the right it was their pup.

"Mate get this bitch off me! She has no right to –" She was cut off by a small growl from the woman holding her. Kagome would not be spoken to as a woman of low status.

"You should of never angered her than, angering the woman who is in stress over her pup, you Kayo are in the wrong." Sesshomaru spoke , his voice held no care. He ignored her sadden eyes, he would enjoy Kagome slaying his mate, for now they had other things to get too. "Kagome let go , we must be going." He walked on, ignoring the small whimpers. Kagome did not want to let the woman go, yet she knew Sesshomaru was right she needed to get her pup. Growling she jogged after the father of her pups since he would show her where to go. Since she never smelled Inuyasha yet, his scent was unknown to her.

"I have a pretty good idea where he went, but I am not sure what way he went." Kagome huffed when she reached his side. Sesshomaru stood tall , his nose to the air, testing the air for the freshest scent of his half brother.

"He's heading towards Inuyasha's forest." It was more of statement than anything. "Figures" Kagome mumbled, waiting no longer for him. She took off towards the place where her life in this time started. Darting through the thick trees, scaring off any rabbits nearby. Birds flew to high sky, afraid of the being below moving at such a rapid speed. Kagome felt the dirt under toes, cursing herself for not grabbing slippers. Her feet pushed off a broken tree branch that rested on the ground. Her hair whipped back as she felt the wind dancing across her skin. She knew that Sesshomaru was on her heals , she knew he was not moving his fastest, instead he allowed her to be the leader , for the moment.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bellowed , her voice bouncing of the trees, one could swear the kamis had heard her yell. _'Damn it, how far could he have gone?!' _ Swearing within her brain, she could only feel the faintness of the half demon. Her pup was laced with him.

x. x. x.

"How is she moving so fast?" Inuyasha cursed, pushing his legs faster. Dancing across tree tops with a bundle held tightly. She was not with his brother he knew, because he was behind her. At the rate she was going, he would not have a chance to out run her, his legs grew tired, the burning ache for a rest. His chest heaved, tighten for air, his lungs felt as if set on fire. Swallowing the dried, sticky saliva he had last, he felt the tight ball slowly going down his throat.

x. x. x.

"He's up ahead!" Kagome called back to Sesshomaru, she knew it was stupid to tell him ,he would be able to feel Inuyasha before her. Shaking her thoughts away, she used more of her energy to speed up. Trees blurred, dark greens, light greens, all different shades of browns blurred into one. She could feel her heart beat , drumming away in her ears. Her breath slowed, as she gave one final leap , jumping over trees. She felt her feet touchdown lightly on the soft forgiving grass. Inuyasha had just made it into the clearing, under the god tree. Holding the crying pup in his arms, the baby had finally felt it's mothers appearance. Crying out for the arms of his mother, Inuyasha only growled. Taking in the appearance of the girl who caused him so much hurt, the reason why the love of his life had to die.

"Inuyasha! You don't have to do this." Glancing back and forth between him and her pup, trying her hardest to see if he had caused any pain or injury to her child.

"YOU! It's all your fault!" Inuyasha yelled, startling the pup only more.

"Inuyasha it was not my fault! Kikyo was living on borrowed time!" She knew her words only caused more anger for the demon within, she watched the beautiful gold, bleed a deep crimson. Purple marks jagged along his cheek bones. His fangs promised pain, his claws grew, to deadly lengths.

"YOU will pay for what you have done!" Inuyasha's screamed, looking at the pup, his hand slipped around its throat, the blanket slipping to the ground, forgotten. His claws cutting into the smooth skin, blood dripped quickly from the hollering child. Kagome watched in shock for only a second, about to move to save her child but was stop by a green light. All went silent, Sesshomaru landed to the ground, grabbing the pup from the falling half demon. Holding his pup tightly, Kagome watched Inuyasha fall to the ground. Sesshomaru had used his posing whip to slice a whole within the lower belly. The acid eating away, showing his insides, if anyone could see.

"Inuyasha." Kagome cried, it was only a whisper. She seen Sesshomaru cleaning the pups cuts with his toung. She fell to her knees in front of her old friend, turning him over she ignored the gapping hole that he was sporting.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha struggled to say, Kagome only hushed him. Tears filled her eyes, she wished it did not have to come to this, that she did not have to say goodbye to her friend. It was him or her son, and as any mother would, she would pick her child. It didn't mean it was not painful. She felt as if someone dropped her heart all over. Tears fell upon the paling face, his golden eyes returned. For the first time in a long time his eyes held a deep sadness as he watched someone he was with for so long cry at his side.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I wish none of this happened.."

"Kagome..I'm sorry.. It's just.. Kikyo.." He whispered, it took most of his strength to speak, he could feel his life dripping from him.

"Inuyasha I know, I am sorry, I didn't want Kikyo to die. I didn't know what Sesshomaru did. I love you Inuyasha, now you can rest and be with Kikyo, I will never forget you, all is…forgiven.." Kagome bit out the end, she was still upset about the whole thing, she just did not want the last moments of her friends life as a bad horrible fight.

"I love you too.. Kagome." The golden eyes slipped closed, his body going limp. Leaving the world with a miko to shed her tears over a body that was no longer his. He felt himself pulled to sky, white light engulfed him. As he covered what he thought was his eyes, he waited till the light had passed.

"My dear Inuyasha.." Kikyo cooed, as she held out his hand. A smile on her face, the woman glowed with beauty , as she allowed the clawed hand to gently grab it. They turned to walk back into the light, allowing Kikyo to take him where ever she wanted.

"Is he ok?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru kneeling down with the small pup in his arms, he nodded, Kagome looked over to see the father had closed the wounds, and soothed the child to sleep.

x. .x . x

They had buried Inuyasha under the god tree. Kagome had blessed the grave, saying her goodbyes to her friend. Whispering her promises to return with flowers, after the sun had set the two set off by Sesshomaru's cloud to return back to their home. Kagome held tightly to her bundle, snuggling the child to her neck. Sharing her warmth with child that slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

It was well after dark as the three came home, Kagome's body begged for rest, when her mind and heart wanted to see her other two children who were waiting for her return. Kagome moved passed the doors, with Sesshomaru in step by her side. They had almost reached the children's room when a green toad came rushing in front. Squawking his nasal voice his hands flying over his head, when his back bent to a low bow to both Kagome and to his lord.

"Lord. . .Lord Sesshomaru ! It is great to see that the child had returned safe! Well . . of course he would you are the great! –" The demon was cut off by his lords famous glares, Swallowing he decided that death did not seem like something he wanted. Running his shaking hands down his clothes , he dared looked up to his lord. Kagome seem to tired to care really with what was going on.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the other lords will be here in two days! For the pups birth, and to see . . your mate. ." He bit out the last part, taking nervous glances at the young woman, hoping he did not upset the woman too much. He seen no care from her, she seemed like a zombie, only looking at him with dull eyes. He could tell she was tired, that she had cried quite a bit from the redness still dancing across her flushed face.

"Hn" Was all Sesshomaru gave for his thought. Turning away he ushered Kagome to their pups room. Kagome cracked the door slowly , to not startle or awaken any of her children.

"Good night Sesshomaru.. Thanks again." She whispered tiredly, swaying upon her feet. Sleep was slowly starting to claim its owner, if she liked it or not.

"Kagome you might not be my mate, but the mother of my pups, This Sesshomaru will never allow one to harm my pups, or you." His voice was a soft warm whisper, Kagome knew it held much care, a hint of love. Yet she could not bring herself to care at the moment, her body ached, her pup needed to be laid down. She only offered a smirk, to his words.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, goodnight." She smiled softly, her eyes resting on his chest, her eyes no longer able to look up to meet his golden gaze.

"You shall announce our pups names when the lords come in two days time." Kagome nodded, she would think of her children's names tomorrow, she had a good guess on what she wanted to name, for now it didn't matter. " Goodnight Kagome." He whispered. Taking the pup and her into his arms. Placing the pup next to his brother and sister, who more than welcomed their brother back.

Sesshomaru, laid Kagome on the small bed that was placed in there for her. He laid her head on his chest, draping his arm in the dip of her waist, his lips pressed to her smooth forehead, leaving a small little wet spot.

"Thank you Kagome." He whispered for he himself gave into sleep.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, let me know what you think. This chapter is longer , because next chapter is the second to the last, also bloodshed next chapter. Than the one after that is the last one, and it will be on how life is after.**

**Much love ! Review . -Cammii**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for all the love and support . I had this chapter all typed up, well most of it and then my son felt the need to rip and break ever single key on the laptop. So now my xmas laptop I get to use, and the 17 inch laptop now is much bigger than my old laptop that was a mini. So I have a feeling that this will take longer than I wanted.**

**This is the last chapter even though it pains me, it is, unless you guys want couple year skip to see how everyone is doing. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of twists and turns, a little drama, fluff but by who have to wait and see.**

**The kids names will be in this chapter so if I used the name you suggested your name will be in the credit after the chapter.**

**A lot of music has helped me with this chapter, had many ideas on how to finish this all off after a year of doing this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the love and support !**

_In the night you sleep by my side._

_During sun rise you run off , you hide._

_For a while I blamed only I._

_For the love I gave was never felt_

_I do not feel safe._

_I do not feel needed._

_Every corner holds a gloomy shadow._

_You were my light, in my darkest hour._

_I do not want to hear the soft whispers._

_I do not want any promise that can slip through my fingers._

_All I want is the man that I love._

_To stand tall, to stand proud._

_To have that fire back in his heart._

_-Cammii_

In the haze of her slumber, her eyes only cracked with fog of the dreams dragging her deep into dream, to play with her desire ,her love, her secrets, her deepest thoughts. She was always one to move in this state to roll away, yet she did not mind the arms that stretched out to pull her back. It the warmth of a man that was not hers, that she did not know that laid next to her. Who stayed close like the ghost of the past he was. Allowing one night to pass where he could hold her in his arms, to enjoy the feeling of her flesh in the most innocent of ways. To give in to his inner beast that had clawed his way to the surface to enjoy the sweet taste of the forbidden food that was laid out in front of him.

The fog cleared from her eyes as she entered the dream world. She was not alone though, the silver haired man stood at her side. Gazing out into the open field that was lit only by the moons light. Soft warm breeze kissed their skin as the woman was lost in the beauty around her. The green grass was lush under her toes, her dress danced around her as her black curls fell down her shoulders. She could not pin point out what the feeling was, it was as if she was tucked safely into a warm blanket.

"Would you care for a dance." The man turned, she knew who he was his face was clear as day to her. He offered a single clawed hand awaiting for her to accept or deny the offer.

"There is no music ." Her voice was soft, as her eyes stayed locked on his hand. Unsure with herself if she should take it or not.

"Oh but there is, just listen close." He murmured , his eyes gazed to the open field, he knew she would love the scenery of this place. It was a place for him to hide from the world. A place to gather thoughts to take time for himself. Kagome looked over his hand once more, as she slipped hers into his. She watched as the sharp deadly claws wrap softly around her hand, never cutting the soft flesh under them.

He led her to the middle of the field, flowers of all kinds , shapes and colors scattered around them , it tied everything together. As he stopped he turned ever so little , he peered down to her . He enjoyed the looks of emotion that danced across her face. Allowing her to take the time she needed to enjoy the surroundings, it was something he enjoyed about her. She never rushed by in life, she always stopped to look around, to enjoy the surrounding of the beauty of the world, even the smallest of life's beauty.

"Kagome." He whispered , giving her hand a squeeze. She knew she was caught gazing again it had shown upon her cheeks of the red that came forth to the pale skin.

"Oh , sorry. I was doing it again wasn't I ?. " She turned to look at him, his face had a half smirk , as all he did was look down at her. He would enjoy the short hours he had with her. Even if in dreams time goes faster than noticed.

"It is alright my dear, now will you have this dance with this Sesshomaru? " He bowed to her, using the proper way to ask a lady to have a dance. Bending low at the waist his silver hair fell forward, his golden eyes look at Kagome who was about to repeat her statement that there was no music. Until a soft lullaby floated through the air. Kagome didn't question, she allowed Sesshomaru to take her into his arms. Swaying her body around as his feet led while she followed every movement, twisting her around , dipping low till her hair tickled the grass. The tune played around as the moonlight gave away two people lost in each other. As the music slowed, Sesshomaru took the time to sway her body side to side slowly. Her head came to rest on his lower chest, hearing the soft beat of his heart. His hands held her firmly to him, yet at the same time felt as though they loosely hung to the curve of her hips.

"Why are you here?" She whispered into his chest. She enjoyed the time they had; she could not deny that part. It just stunned her that after everything he would come into her dreams with to share such a simple time with her. Everything in her gut told her to push the man a way, to walk off back into the real world. Yet her heart whispered to stay in the arms of the man she had never given up on. To enjoy the moments they could have together, even if it would only be a dream.

"Because you are who this Sesshomaru wants to spend time with." He whispered back, his hand tangled into her locks, holding her head to his chest. His lips brushed a light kiss upon her head; he wanted to stay like this keep her like this in his arms. He knew they had little time before dawn stole the night, waking the world, waking them from this peaceful dream.

She closed her eyes, while the battle of emotions raged on within her. She enjoyed this, where she was. Yet wondering if she should allow herself to feel like this again, to take another leap of faith. For the man who had caused so much trouble , pain in her life. Yet he had made her the strong woman who she was now, giving her three pups to love and always have. Her emotions tugged within her, squeezing her eyes tighter in hopes to push the feelings away for just a moment. Even though she felt a tear slip past the sealed shut eyes. She felt it, she was losing again she had always lost. About to shove her face deeper into his chest, she felt the claw finger catching her chin pulling it up ,tilting her head back.

"Kagome why won't you look at this Sesshomaru?" He question his voice was soft, nothing close to his harsh voice he normally always had. Was it something said, or done did she wish to awaken to leave this place?

"It is not you." She breathed , her heart raced. "I can't allow myself to be broken anymore." Whimpering over her heartache. Her eyes did not open, her body did not move. She did not remove the hand that was placed under her chin. "Then don't allow it." Was all she heard before soft lips danced upon hers. She was shocked, the worst part was her body tugged, letting her know that she was coming back into the real world. No matter how hard she fought she felt her slowly awakening. To the small sun rays peeking over the hills. It was a utter fail it felt, that it was only a dream, in hope she turned to look around the room, Sesshomaru was truly not with her. Her fingers fluttered to her face, a single tear rested on her cheek. Her tear was real, her mother always told her if you cry in dreams, that it has a effect on your heart.

The pups had yet to awaken, they would soon awake when the sun got higher into the sky. Allowing her a short time to re think over the dream she had of Sesshomaru. The kiss that felt so real, she could almost re call what his lips really felt like. Was he truly laying at her side the whole night? Or was that wishful thinking ? Kagome knew she could not deny the feelings she held for Sesshomaru, yet that was not the problem. It was should she even bother with the feelings, since he was already taken, it would be pointless to open her heart to be abused once more.

Love was always tricky.

X . x . x

Being a mother was always tricky at first. A new born always needed a lot of help , they had always needed you till the first year was almost over. One child was hard enough to handle yet adding two more along with them not being anywhere close to being human , it was harder. Flopping to the bed, she was tired, she didn't want to move. She had helped with the planning of the other lords and ladies to come to the home of the west. With the servants running around like a chicken with no head. While she took care of three needing pups that needed food all the time from only her. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen besides his desk in his office getting other things ready for the lords. He did not have to deal with the pups and everything else. Kagome's body screamed for sleep, to rest to give in. Yet she was unsure if she wanted to give in the whispers of her mind. The pups had fallen asleep after the bath after dinner. Hopefully they would sleep all night so she could get some rest before the big day.

Her heart wanted, nearly begged for her to talk to Sesshomaru, find out if the dream was only hopes. Yet she did not raise her hand to knock on the doors, or talk to him if he left his study to grab a meal. She kept her mouth shut, and kept walking. It was haughty, it teased her, the dream re played in her head. Pushing her too go talk to him, to allow the words that were stuck in her heart to come out. That even if it was just her mind, that it would be better to speak than to hold it in.

Even though it felt like a war had been started in her body she could not find her guts. Instead laid in her bed, watching the room grow darker and darker. The only sounds were from outside the room with servants still in a uproar on getting everything done, to have everything perfect.

X . x . x.

Her dreams were empty that night, besides her body tossing and turning sleep came little to her. Her mind was racing, her body felt heavier than the day before. Her pups were finally awakening from their sleep , they had not made a sound all night. On cue a woman slipped into the room, awaiting for Kagome to notice the other person who hung closely to the wall.

" Hmm your back? " Kagome murmured , rolling to her side. The bed wanted her to rest, to lay there, to let the servant watch her children, she knew she couldn't though. That she had to peal herself from the bed, too much was going on later in the day that would not allow her to lay around to drown the world out.

"Yes Lady Kagome, we should feed the pups and get them ready for the day the lords and ladies shall be here in a few hours. You will be needed for the meals and the meeting of the pups names of tonight, after night time meal. "

Kagome groaned, the one thing she wished she had from her time was formula. Even though she heard milk from her breast was better and woman always made sure others knew. They never had three non-human pups that eat like teenagers. Her breast were swollen, how her body could keep up with her pups needs were beyond her. "Could you bring me one please?" Her legs still not excepting the fact that she had to be up and moving soon. The servant did what she was told; she had given and taken the pups after each had their fill of their food. They were now drifting off between sleep and staying awake. A child with a full belly always tiers one out, it was a sneaky secret among parents.

"I don't want to go." Kagome whined as she slipped into her dinner dress. The other lords and ladies liked her from what she could tell. Kagome did not stick around long after the meals were over. Always slipping out back with her pups. It wasn't like she did not like the lords or the ladies, she just needed her air after a while.

The new northern lord and his lady had showed up, he had laid to rest the off feelings she had. He was nothing like the old lord. He was a strong ruler, like any lord had to be. Yet he had humor more than other lord, his heart was soft, his mate was softer. He was a funny guy yet knew when he had to be serious , all in all he was great guy that Kagome liked.

x. x. x.

"Lady Kagome will your pups be joining you for dinner?" The servant asked calling her back to reality. Kagome looked up with confused eyes till it cleared from its fog.

"Yes they will be, I was told they needed to come, right after they will be in the meeting room with everyone.." Her voice sounded far away, it was almost time to give her children their identity. It was moments like this when she wished her mother was by her side, she had always had the touch of calming her down.

It had been a while since she seen her mother, after this whole meeting maybe she would take her pups back to her time to meet their family. Her mother had been her rock; it was a fearful thing to tell her everything that was going on. Her mother must have been at home worried sick of her. Along with wanting to meet her grandchildren like any grandmother would.

First things first she had to dress her pups for the night to get them ready; after the night ended she would think more of their trip.

Her daughter was dressed in a light pink dress with flowers dancing a cross it with a faded red. The crescent moon was up on the shoulder to let everyone know she belong to the castle of the west. She had a baby pink bow wrapped around her head with a loose bow on the side. With pink little boots like Sesshomaru. Kagome could not get over how tiny the clothes were, or course babies were small which meant small clothes yet it was still all so cute to her. After her daughter was dressed, she took her first born son, dressed in pants and t-shirts like his father. It was pure white silk, with purple and red all along the sides of it. With a white silk robe to tie it all together, he had shoes like his father were placed on his feet he looked like a mini version. Her second son was dressed in a black outfit, with bright pinks and greens lazily scattered around, with blue droplets down the leg. The color fit him well, to her that was one of her favorite outfits.

"You know the ladies are just going to drool you know?" The servant giggled at the horrid look that crossed her ladies face. Kagome looked to her pups, maybe she had overdressed them. Though there was no time to re dress them the dinner bell had already gone off. Even though Sesshomaru was late, she did not want it too look like she was insulting him to the other lords by being late to a meeting dinner. Kagome picked up two of her children, grateful for the other pair of hands from the servant to help her with her children. They made their ways down the hall, with other servants scattering around still, after the meal was the meeting room that needed to be done. Kagome watched the servants struggle, she wanted to help them they had all looked overly tired. Later on she would do something for them to re pay them for all their silent hard work.

"We are here, Good luck Lady Kagome." The servant whispered while giving her pup to Kagome. Within only seconds Kagome was bombed with woman, who had gladly emptied her arms. The woman did not leave her side though even when they cooed her children. She wanted to feel bad for them, that they had many women around them kissing them and talking in such a baby's voice adults like to mimic. It could have been worse; they could have hated her children. The ladies could of turned up their noses for she was no longer Sesshomaru's mate.

"How old are they."

"What are their names."

"They are so cute!"

"They're not half breed ? How?"

More questions flew towards her, her mind spun as she tried to keep up with the women's fast pace. The only one that stayed far off from the group of women was the lady of the west, Kayo. Who had no problem with her chin high but with her nose higher. Sitting at Sesshomaru's side, she acted as she was better than them all, power had surely went to her head. Kagome did not mind that Kayo stayed on the other side of the room. Her rude comments, with her ice of a heart was surely not missed or needed.

Servants had filled the room with trays, The woman took their seats after slowly handing the pups back to Kagome. She had taken the last seat of the table further away from the head of the table. Her pups laid on the pillows next to her. They wouldn't be able to eat adult food just yet so they growled lightly to one another in their own little world. The food was amazing as always , Kagome thought it was only because she was pregnant. Hearing rumors food always tasted better when you were with a child, or more.

"So Kagome, I have been dying to know, what will the pups names be? " The northern lord joked, with a playful smile. Kagome smiled everyone wanted to know, it seemed to be like Christmas to them. Before she could get pressured into telling the names of her children his mate came to her recuse.

"Oh mate, We will know in a few short hours, you don't want to ruin tradition?" She giggled, playfully patting his arm. His shining fangs flashed with a smile, enjoying his mates teasing.

"You are right my dear, you know how impatient I can get." He winked, leaning down kissing her cheek causing her to blush a deep red from the effectshon she was getting. Kagome watched with a soft heart, the two were truly in love with one another and even being in such high power they showed the world with no care.

"You guys are a lovely couple, love rarely comes around like that." Kagome gave a halfhearted smile, she was happy for the two she really was yet somewhere in her heart she wished it was her. The one being loved, the one to have someone to call her own.

"We are lucky to have found one another, Kagome don't you worry you shall find someone who will love you and the pups you have, you had once, it will happen again." The northern lord comforted he could see through the mask that the woman struggled to keep up. He knew how it was to have a broken heart, to feel the pains of love never returned. He also knew that Kagome was strong, she made it this far while standing just as strong, even strong than when she was first.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Her voice was soft, turning over the words the man told her. He had a point she had found love three times in her life, one that turned to a love of the brother. The second love was one she could never have, and the last was the one that had changed her life , even though she could not have. Could she find love again? Before she could think more of the question she heard a snort, Her eyes found where the disgusting sound came from. Kayo.

"Who would love a woman who has been mated twice, left with three pups. No money?" Kayo laughed. Sesshomaru shot a glare towards his mate, a slim clawed finger jabbing into her mate mark. Kayo whimpered her submit ,her head lowered only a little. Kagome could see the cold eyes peer up to her with anger , promise of something.. something not good.

X. .X .X

She slipped away from the group after the meal once more. Three heads accounted for as she struggled back to her room. Her pups were hungry after convincing the women that she was not comfortable feeding her children in front of them she finally got to leave soon after. Kagome understood that women in this time had no problem with pulling out their breast to feed their young. She was not one of them, she could not hold down the thought of everyone seeing her open chest. The glares from Kayo were enough , the crawling all over Sesshomaru was enough for her to want to hit the doors. Her belly knotted , not able to pin point the feelings that bounced within.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" A voice bounced from the walls, a voice that did not belong to her.

X. X. X.

"So do you think they will get back together?" His mate purred into his arm, her voice was tiny. It was filled with hope and cheer, as always she wanted to play match maker. His mate always had a good heart, that was why he fell in love with her. Yet sometimes he wished she would just allow things to happen even though he could not bring himself to stop her.

"I am not sure my love, Only the Kami know." He whispered back pulling her tightly to his chest, allowing himself to feel her body under her thin clothes. In the comfort of their room , they had a few hours to waist anyway. And what better than to start on their family.

X. X. X.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Kayo cried, loud enough for another woman to hear. To a trained ear her voice was fake with pleasure. To Sesshomaru she acted as if she was happy , even he knew she was faking the smile on her face. The frown lines were permit creases on her face.

"What is it that you want from this Sesshomaru." He growled closing the study doors behind him. He was not happy with what was said at dinner from the northern lord. Yet he held back his displeasure till Kayo spoke, enough to push him just far enough. He made sure he was a good distance away from her, his back turned as he watched the setting sun. The light lit up his eyes, yet to him they were only bright when they were set on someone. He could hear Kayo moving around the room; how he wished she would leave go anywhere than be here with him.

"Mate where were you last night, the bed was cold without you.." Her voice sounded like silk , both knew it was just a trick to him and he was not falling. He felt her behind him, her hands running down his chest, pulling only a slight on his top.

"That is none of your concern." He bit out , trying to shake free from the ice touch , he did not want her scent lingering upon him.

"Oh but mate it is." She whispered into his ear, her hands running below his pants. Her hands finally finding what they were searching for. Her slim fingers slid down the smooth skin of his man hood, slowly wrapping around the swelling snake. Stroking him slowly till he grew to his point.

"It's been too long, don't you think _mate." _ Her arousal strong as she speed her tiny hands up more, nipping into his back.

"This Sesshomaru's body might re act to you, only for a fuck , This Sesshomaru will not bed you." He growled pulling away from her. Ashamed that his body betrayed him, only one female was allowed to touch him. Shoving past her, he would not stand to be in the room with Kayo. Before he could make it out the door he was stopped by the cold words, colder than he ever was.

"I smell her on you Sesshomaru." Watching her mates shoulders tense, he did not look back to her. His hand resting on the frame of the door, speaking before he left she made sure he listened to it all.

"If I find out she has, rutted or has been with you. Than that is punishable by death, _You _should know that. Trust me, I will keep my eyes open _Mate._"

**Ok I am splitting this up in two parts, the next part will have some major stuff and will be the end. The chapter after if you guys want it, will be an update of the story years down the road. Let me know what you guys think. Long chapter over 4,000 words. I thought this would be a good place to end it for now ! **


	28. Chapter 28

**ALRIGHT SHOOT ME. I am making this a three part story , I know I know I lied about this being the end! It was and then right at the 'now end of this chapter' I got an idea, and then I toyed with it and was like just one more thing.. But some of you didn't want it to end so breaking it up into three parts will not really be ending it so soon , right :D ? **

**La la la. .**

**Also the two reviews I got really got tears in my eyes Kalameet . Thank you for such wonderful reviews they mean the world to me, I read them and they were so heart felt. Also you should post some of your writing, share it with everyone C:**

**And too all the reviews Ive gotten thank you, you guys don't know how much they mean to me.! 3**

**Part two.**

Sesshomaru moved through the halls, his claws clicked together as his mind tried to find anything else to think of than the need to kill. Kayo was the reason for all his troubles, he did not blame others yet this time it was fitting. He would not allow what he has done to effect Kagome. If Kayo thought she would lay a finger on Kagome she was sorely mistaken. 

x. x. x.

Kagome couldn't shake the feeling of heartache , hearing Kayo's words echoed within her head. Her belly twisted in pain realizing the dream was nothing but false hopes. There was no time or want to think more of the subject since the meeting grew closer. Her pups had fallen asleep , it would make it better for her tonight. A young woman had come to help her into her dress she would be wearing for the gathering.

The dress was black, with white flowers popping at the sides. Kagome's hair pulled into a tight bun two chopsticks making a cross 'x' . Kagome decided not wear any makeup it was only a small gathering . She had decided on black slippers that were loose on her feet, for easy movement. Her pups had been changed into their sleeping clothes since they would not be up for any part of the night.

"Lady Kagome are you ready ? The other lords and ladies have already gathered." Another woman came to her room to help her with her pups. Handing over her children she made her way to the meeting room. The halls were empty most of the servants were along in the meeting room awaiting her.

"Do you know the names of the pups?" One of the woman asked behind Kagome.

"Yes I do , I also will be telling them why they have their names." When they had arrived to the room, the only two missing people were the lord and lady of the western lands. Kagome could not start without them, after all Sesshomaru was the father to these pups so she needed him hear , Kayo it mattered not if she were to come.

They had waited for the lord of the house and the lady to meet them, the servants that were there to witness the event stood along the walls, chatting among themselves quietly . Kagome did not speak much with the other lords or ladies, she looked over her children that stayed cuddled together in their own dream world.

It was only a few short moments when the doors were pulled open allowing Sesshomaru with his mate to step through the grand doors. Kayo clung to Sesshomaru making it know she was with him. It was impossible to hold on any tighter without cutting off the blood flow in his arm. She was dressed in a long silver kimono . Her hair well done with flowers placed at the top of her bun, her make-up thick upon her face. She acted as though this meeting was for her, when it truly had nothing to do with her. Kagome turned know that she would have to start the meeting, making her way to the back of the room where a small stage was set up, three servants followed behind each holding a child.

"Hello there, thank you all for coming ." Kagome spoke loud, watching everyone turned around with their eyes glue to her. " Tonight I shall name the pups , Mine and Lord Sesshomaru's pups , heirs to the western lands." Kagome turned to her children , taking her first born boy to show to the crowd.

"My first born boy, His name shall be Akinori which means shining rule. I picked this name in honor of my former mate Lord Sesshomaru . We all know how strong of a leader and lord he his, always coming out on top no matter what. With his father's blood in his veins he will shine with power when the time comes." She held her son out for the crowd to see, cheers could be hear at the naming of the pup. Kagome gave her pup back to the servant. Picking her second born son she held him close, tucking him close to her chest the pup moved to snuggle more into his mother for warmth and comfort.

"My second born boy, I shall name him Hikaru for radiance. In memory of my second mate Kuzii , the son of Kami. Kuzii was a wonderful mate , he loved and care for me like no other. He held my hand when I was lost and led me to where I needed to go. He was strong for me when I could not be strong for myself. He showed me many things, he had changed my life, it pains me that he is gone. Yet his memory will always live in my heart where he pieced it back together no matter how long it took him. " Doing the same to her pup she held him out for the room to see the sleeping Hikaru who let out soft whines at his mother for disturbing his sleep.

"My first born girl will be Hana for flower. My mother always told me a bond between mother and daughter is the strongest bond out there, that no matter what we go through we will come out stronger. My mother told me when I was only a child, that daughters are like flowers, the bud of the flower hides its beauty , until the day with much love and caring will the bud blossom. And ever so slowly will the flower grow taller, the flower will bloom , allowing the world to see the beauty that it holds. Forever growing to the sky." Placing a kiss on Hana's head she handed her back into the arms of the waiting servant.

"Thank you all for coming to see the naming of the pups of the west. It means a lot to me that the pups are welcomed." Kagome finished up, moving down from the stage. Giving small kisses to her pups. They did not needed to be here any longer, they could go back to the room to get as much sleep as they needed. As the servants took the pups away Kagome moved the lords and the ladies of the lands.

"Oh what wonderful names."

"They are very fitting."

"Good job!"

"Such amazing reasons for their names!"

"Kami Kuzii will be proud!"

Complements came rushing in the moment she came close, Kagome gave a smile with a small thanks. Blushing a slight at the good feedback that came her way. All that mattered is if Sesshomaru liked their children's names, her eyes looked up to his in hopes that he was not upset over the names. What she seen pulled her from her thoughts , his eyes were warm he nodded as though he was reading her every thought. The warmth spread through her, filling her gut. Kagome snapped out of it, she would allow those feelings. Kagome's ears tuned in time to hear the nasty remarks from Kayo.

"-Western heirs , never our pups will be the heirs. Since I am the mate of Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice bitter, self-confidence high her head tilted up. Her eyes flickered to her only for a moment as if the sight of Kagome would make her belly turn.

"Lady Kayo, For now the heirs of the western land will be the pups of Lady Kagome." The northern lord spoke back, defending Kagome. Keeping his hand locked around his mates arm, not allowing her to move or act out of order as much as he wished for her to do so.

"She is _no longer_ the _mate_ of Sesshomaru, therefor her pups will fall second to my pups." Kayo growled back. Sesshomaru glanced between the two, leaning his foot closer to the northern lord. Not stepping in the way if they felt the need to attack his so called mate. He had pulled his arm free from her grip, he did not want anything to do with the woman's flesh.

"You are not pupped yet Kayo do not speak like you are." The northern lord growled out , he did not like the woman, even if she was the mate to Lord Sesshomaru she lacked in many placed. She did not know her place, woman were to be seen not heard, only the few could speak for they were wise and did not speak such foolishness.

"But I am pupped!"

**Part three will be up soon .**

**Much love C: **

**Cammii !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the late update, my life has been crazy, and I did promise to finish this story. Anyway I have a good amount of the Kagome and Kuzzi story started, And hope for the people out there who like him will like this story. Any way, I have my other project up and running. All this writing, I finally got back into my mood. Any way here is the story, thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me!**

**Part three.**

Have you ever felt life in slow motion , as though you were in a movie. Where everything else was going normal speed but to you it was all so still. Kagome blinked only a few times, her eyes never leaving the woman who just blurted out the worst thing she could of said.

Her heart twisted, it felt as if it took its final blow. Cold sweat coated her brows, she could hear voices she knew people were talking to her, calling to her. Yet the voices seem muffled , seemed too far away for her to understand. Looking towards the man of her children his eyes were filled with shock, almost pain? Kagome's fist tightened ,anger fuelled though her like a out of control wild fire. Her body shook, something in her snapped. Something opened the gates of fire, that no water , no person could control.

"Lady Kagome do not attack her! If you do we will not have any power in what happens !" One of the women begged, her cold fingers touched the heating skin. Blue eyes snapped the woman's way, a stiff nod was all that was given.

"'I must go for now." Kagome bit out, her teeth biting into her wounded lip ,blood coating the tips of where teeth dug in.

Kagome pushed past the group of people, almost running from the room. Kagome dashed down the hall ways, allowing the power in her to carry her feet. Faster and faster she went ,till she found herself crashing into the outside. She did not stop there, she couldn't she needed to run. So that is what she did, she ran till the forest became nothing but a blur. Her heart pounded ,her mind spun, her body shaking with anger, no more sorrow, never again would she cry over any of this.

It was a good miles away when she stopped, her feet coming to a halt kicking up dirt underneath her feet. The moon light danced between the leaves of the forest giving an peaceful look around her. Yet she knew better, she knew what went bump in the night. It was like the stories parents tell their young to scare them to behave. Yet this was no fairytale this was real. Kagome knew the risk she took when she came out this far.

Taking a seat under a tree, she allowed her thoughts to bounce around her head. Even though they ran miles a minute Kagome slowly got a grasp upon some of them. Why her anger was so high, why she was so mad at Sesshomaru and his mate. She felt as though she herself was betrayed in a way no one had ever done. It was times like this where she wished her mother was in reach, where she could cry her problems in the never leaving shoulder.

It wasn't her place to be upset , Sesshomaru was mated to someone else now, she had no say in his life. She was just there because of the problem they had gotten into. Though her heart twisted within her chest, her hands curling into fist, life was never fair to her, damn the kamis.

"Kagome.." A voice cood.

x.x.x

"You lie !" The northern lord cursed aloud, Kayo taken back from the well shown anger from the lord. Her eyes looked to the floor, she knew she was caught, yet it worked to upset the young girl.

"You are not with pup" Sesshomaru stated, his voice lased with anger, he would never pup a bitch like that. He would never lower himself, their mating was a joke itself.

"I might lie but sooner or later Sesshomaru I shall be pupped, and our pup will take your title one day, not those filthy pups you had with that girl." She spat, anger coated in her voice.

"You shall remain silent! Your lies have cost you enough trouble, I shall find a way to un mate you. For I cannot have such a horrid mate." Sesshomaru's anger was clear in his eyes, pink tinted his eyes. Kagome's hurt face played over and over in his mind, how she looked so betrayed, he had lost her.

"Oh but mate have you forgotten? You might be able to dis-own me as a mate soon. Yet remember this, I am your mate now. Lady of the west for now. And since I know of you and your old mates show of emotion too each other. I can rule for her death, by law of the western lands, when a mate is unfaithful they can be punished. Your punishment shall be watching her die." Kayo smirked at the taken back look upon the faces of the lords and ladies in the room. She knew they could not out rule her, it was law. Sesshomaru's eyes grew more blood red, how dare that woman ! How dare she!

"Sesshomaru stay in control , we will find another way." The southern lord spoke, seeing that the man before him was hit in a soft spot. He did not blame him for being upset, if he walked in the western lords shoes he would feel the same.

"This is not over." Sesshomaru bit out before leaving.

x.x.x

"Who's there?" Kagome called out, her eyes danced around in search of the caller. No one came to her sight. "Who is there?!" She called out again, getting to her feet, ready for any in coming attack.

"Calm down my love, It is I , Kuzzi." The voice cood once more to her. Kagome felt her heart stop, it was him, could it really be him? She watched him leave, how could he be back now?

"W-where are you?" She spoke her voice soft as her body shook with joy, looking for the man that had healed her so much .

"I am but all around you my dear , I have come to talk." The voice blew around her, Kagome got it he was the wind in her hair. "My dear Kagome, do not allow what Kayo said upset you. For she speaks only lies, allow this pain to fuel , for you have a fight to finish." His voice dancing in her ears. Kagome felt the warm breeze, it was as if he was touching her skin, how she missed him so.

"How do you know this?.." She questioned.

"I know everything, Go back Kagome, and be ready to fight. I shall see you in another life my love." The voice faded away. The warm breeze pushing her forward to place she needed to go. He left just as quick as he came. Kagome wanted to be sad that he had once again left her, yet with the thought of seeing him in the other life kept her together.

After a few long moments Kagome headed back to the place she could no longer call home. She would see to her pups and find a way to leave all together. She was done with this sick game Kami had set for her.

X. X. X.

The sun had already peeked through the windows when she had awoken to her pups crying for food. As any mother she hurried to fill her children's needs. With the help of the maid that was assigned to her. After all was done with her children ,She moved about her day not talking to anyone.

It wasn't till a knock on her door that would set her day into hell mode within seconds. The doors slid open to show two gaurds.

"Lady Kagome you are needed in the court field." They stated, they did not give her time to ask any questions, nor did she really care why she was needed. They had taken her arms and slowly dragged her to the outside. She was shocked to see almost everyone even servants standing in line.

"What is going on?" Kagome question, never had so many people been in this field before, besides the time they had killed the one servant.

"Kagome."Kayo's voice rang out , she stepped forward, ushering gaurds to hold back her hot tempered mate.

"As you know I am lady of the west, my mate is Lord Sesshomaru. You two have been seeing each other behind my back. For that ,you shall be punished , by death." She smirked when the sound of surprised gasps filled the yard. Kagome's eyes widen with shock, she was going to have her killed. Her eyes went to Sesshomaru, he was fighting within himself, the gaurds keeping him at bay.

"Give me a moment with Lady Kagome" The southern lord spoke, moving away from his mate to the side of the small woman.

"Kagome we can not stop this, but thinking and talking it over with the other lords, you can stand a fighting chance if you call her out for the rights to mate Sesshomaru. " He whispered to the open mouth woman. Kagome's eyes looked to him as though he had grown another head. Her mouth snapped shut, her anger slowly building back to its rise.

"Is that so Kayo? Than I Lady Kagome, challenge you to a duel to the right to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate. Winner takes the prize, the other shall leave, or shall die." Kagome smirked when she seen anger growing on the dolls face.

"How dare you!" She yelled, she turned to look at her mate who only smirked. He liked the idea it would give Kagome a fighting chance. "S-she can't do that!" Kayo yelled out. No one would look at the angry woman.

"Yes she can, She has called you out, you now have to fight for the right to stay Lord Sesshomaru's mate." The northern lord chirped, happiness bubbling within his chest.

Kayo huffed, smirking to herself at the thought of being able to killing the woman herself to allow the blood to run down her claws.

"_Lets get this over with"_

**I just want to put this chapter out , since it took me forever to update, hope you like it, let me know! **3


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright , here we go with another chapter. Hope you like it let me know what you think! It is all coming to an end.**

The two woman squared off, as the crowd stood back to allow the woman to have enough room to fight. Kagome felt her blood boil, this was what Kuzzi was talking about. She would have to fight Kayo for Sesshomaru. The question was did Kagome still wanted him? In her heart it said yes in her mind it whispered no. Yet the heart always out ruled the brain, so here she was standing in front of Kayo.

"When ever you are ready." Kagome spat out, her body tense waiting for the incoming attack. Yet Kayo was dragging it out, to keep her on her toes. Kayo was sizing her up, looking , searching for an opening. Blue eyes never left the woman in front of her, her body tense in the waiting. She didn't have to wait long for the woman to attack, jumping Kayo came crashing down, her claws out flying all around.

Kagome moved to the side easily side stepping her attack, but a single claw caught the flesh of her arm. Only grazing the tip of her skin, Kagome jumped back her front facing Kayo at all times. Kagome used this time to attack, running forward her hands gripped around Kayo arm, spinning she used most of her upper body strength to toss the woman across the field. A couple gasps were heard, while Kagome waited for Kayo to stand up from where she had crash landed.

Something in Kagome clicked, like last night . It felt like a damn breaking allowing all the water to rush forward. Yet this was not water, it was power, it was the jewel. Light pink glowed from her skin, it kissed her skin gracefully.

As Kayo rushed for another attack blue eyes snapped forward, her hand reached out. It landed perfectly between Kayo's shoulders and head, her neck. Holding tightly Kagome slammed the woman to the ground. Razor claws digging into the arm that pinned her too the earth. Kagome on the other hand felt nothing.

"Give up Kayo ,or die." Kagome waited for her answer, she did not want to kill the woman but she would if she had to. Her eyes locked with the woman, and for a moment the world melted away. Kayo's hand stilled from the attack upon Kagome's arm. Yet as soon as it came the fire came back to Kayo's face.

"Never bitch." She spat from gasps of air. Kagome nodded, her fingers tighten as she allowed her energy to push forward into the woman. Watching the pink turn a blood red as it touched Kayo. She would of screamed, or cry if she was able to. She would fight harder if the energy did not steal her power, her energy , her life.

"It had to come to this." Was the last thing Kayo heard before her eyes fluttered shut, when her heart became still. Once Kagome knew the woman had died by her hand , she rose. Her head turning to the crowd. Wide eyes , and open mouths was what she was faced. Stepping from the lifeless body Kagome moved in front of Sesshomaru.

"I battled Kayo for the right to mate you." Was all she said, her eyes looking into the warmth of the golden fire. Sesshomaru only nodded. "You will be mine right?" She questioned, this time making sure that she would not lose him. She would not be able to handle losing him once more.

He did not need to say anything, his arms reached out pulling her small frame to his. His nose in the side of her neck. A deep growl coming forth , rumbling into her own.

"Mine, _Forever."_

**I know it is short but I think it is the best ending. WOW it has been a year since I started this story, I never seen it coming this far ! I want to say thank you to all my readers, all my friends I made from this story, all the love and care you guys gave me.**

**I will never forget. ! C:**


	31. Chapter 31

**From seeing a few reviews ,Ill make one last chapter , since I love you guys ,and the one review is right I left it hanging. **

"So we can be together?" She question, while they stood in front of the crowd, a couple servants rushed off to bring the pups out to the gathering. While another cleaned the body of Sesshomaru's dead mate. Blue eyes looked in question up at the man that had changed her life. One night had made her come this far, she had known pain because of him, yet she learned love because of him. She felt loss , yet she felt completed. He had open windows for her when the doors were closed, he had saved her he had also torn her. Yet her love for him would never wither, never fade, never die. The problems they faced only made them grow, it was a test from the gods and they came out passing. They stood through all the tears, the pain, the joy, the laughter, the life and the death. They had done what others could not, they had learn much that others could not grasp.

"Yes , Never will the Sesshomaru leave you. We are pack ,you are my mate, the mother to my pups. This Sesshomaru shall stand at your side till we leave this earth. " He bent down, placing a single kiss upon her forehead. Turning to the crowd he stood his height looking over every demon that was in his court. His face un readable, yet the emotions danced like flames within his golden orbs.

"Kagome, Will be mated to this Sesshomaru, she has proven her strength , her loyalty to the west. Elders or no, you shall have no more say in the life of this Sesshomaru, nor my mates life. Anyone who objects to this mating, bite your tongue or meet the end of this Sesshomaru's claws. "

The crowd did not make a sound ,no one would dare stand in the way of the two people who fought hard to be with one another. The pups came out shortly after Sesshomaru's statement, placed in tiny baskets beside them.

"You are gathered here to watch the marking of my mate. " Turning he bowed low to Kagome, his silver hair falling passed his shoulders, taking her hand his claws wrapped around the tiny sun kissed hand.

"Kagome, ex-mate. Will you take I Lord Sesshomaru as your mate?" His eyes facing the grass as he listen to the rapid heart beat of the woman. He could feel her body shaking, would she turn him down? Was it too late to have her back.

"Yes." She breathed as Sesshomaru moved to stand up right. He pulled her close, her breast pushing to his chest he pushed the thick locks away from her neck. A single claw moving away her dress as he looked at the creamy skin. Leaning down he gave a simple kiss, his tonge flickering out to lick the crook of her neck. He could smell the start of her arosal , it would not last long. His fangs lengthen and he bit down. Blood flowing into his mouth, he felt Kagome's weight drop, as he held her in his arms while he marked her. Pulling his teeth out he watched as his marks became upon her . Showing the world that she was his , forever and no one would change that.

Life was a risk , and you never know when things would change. You never know the hand you are dealt, you never know how strong you are until you struggle. You live your life day by day, because tomorrow is never promised. Love is a gift, that you get once in your life. It touches you in ways you never could think of, and if love ever drifts away it leaves you cold. You feel it in every inch of your body, not just your heart, your soul, and your mind. The beauty of love is that it never fades ,or dies. It is eternal till the day you leave this world, and even beyond that. Love has struggles, love has pain. Nothing good can always come so simple, so when life kicks you down rise again. Show no fear in life, for fear will only stop you. Pain will never last long, it is just a test to make yourself stronger. With good there is bad, with happiness there is sadness, with life there is balance.

**OK now it is down, I want to say thank you for all the reviews, all the love. All the heartfelt replys I got , all the emails, all the support. You guys really did make me happy, every review touched my heart. And I always read them.**

**This story is for my little sister, who while I was in the making of this story passed away. I promised myself to finish this story, and I have. It has been a year since I started this story, and I am shocked on how far it has gotten. How much love and friends I have made during all of this. It has helped me a lot over the year.**

**I will be having other stories. If you want a story done, feel free to message me or get a hold of me in some way , and I will be glad to take requests. **

**I know the chapter is short, but it is to sum up that they finally did get back together. I wanted this story to show that no matter what happens in life, you got to keep fighting and you got see things through. That never give up on what you want, and show that heartbreak is never the end of anything. Never alow someone to keep you down never let anyone hold you back. **

**Thank you again, much love , I love you guys.**

**-Camille Ballentine. **


	32. Chapter 32

_**NOTE: **_

_**Like I promised, I made a Kagome and Kuzzi story, I know it was supposed to be up a few months ago but I got side tracked with all the stories I am doing on two sites.**_

_**Any way check it out if you want , let me know what you think.**_

_**It is called :**_

_**Te wo tsunaide**_

_**THANK YOU , for all the reviews on this story, and all the love.**_

_**-Camille.**_


End file.
